An American Witch in London
by QueenOfPentacles1312
Summary: Sometimes privilege comes in the form of a life choice you never imagined would affect you. When a witch from progressive America finds herself in the midst of the biggest magical war the world has seen, how will her sense of privilege be suddenly called into question? From Ilvermorny to Hogwarts, Katerina must choose. Rated M for adult language and themes. R/R please and thank you
1. Chapter 1: Expectations

**Chapter 1: Expectations**

Her back was beginning to itch again, but she knew better than to scratch at it. The No-Maj tattoo artist whom she'd gone to had warned her about the possibility of drawing out the ink if she scratched it, but Christ on a cracker it was starting to become too much. She knew if she moved her arm back to even tap it with her nails that it would draw attention, so instead she leaned back in her desk chair, arms above her head, and swiveled her shoulders like she was trying to get out a particularly stiff cramp, strategically rubbing her back against the dress shirt she had on for school. A whole new problem arose from doing that movement.

"Ah, Miss Boot, do you have a question?" her Arithmancy professor asked. Everyone in the class turned to face her, expecting a typical question about why math mattered outside of No-Maj schools who expected half their students to be 'engineers' or 'accountants', whatever that meant. Instead she brought her arms back down to her lap, shook her head and tried not to look like she hadn't just been as mentally far from the present situation as she had actually been. "Then please refrain from drawing unnecessary attention to yourself, it distracts the rest of the class."

Blank-faced and unblinking she stared back at the professor until he returned his attention to the lesson at hand. She whispered a quick itch relief incantation to quell the rest that she couldn't quite get with her odd movement, and leaned forward against her desk trying to look engaged until class ended.

At the ring of the clock tower bell, Katerina shot out of her seat, scooped everything off her desk and into her bag, and rushed out of the class before the professor could question her again about her disruptive behavior. Third time this week she'd been noted as a distraction, and it was only Tuesday. As she headed down the corridor toward the main hall for lunch, a sudden slap to her back caused a pain to shoot through her shoulders, resulting in her drawing her wand to point it under the chin of her unfortunate attacker. Why she hasn't felt him coming she tried not to dwell on.

"Whoa! Whoa, Kate, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about your… injury," said Nathan Lee, hands held up in surrender as the tip of her wand jabbed painfully into his Adam's apple. Glaring at him for a second, Katerina removed her wand, watching him swallow as she put it back inside her robes pocket.

"It's fine, Nate. I was struggling with the itching anyway and that sort of helped," she replied, turning with him to continue toward the main hall. Truth be told it did help, but it also meant the area in question was now probably bright red, and would likely be more irritated when the stinging finally wore off.

"Any big plans for the summer?" Nate asked as the two sat down at their house's table, a few other Horned Serpent students dotting the immediate area eating lunch or exchanging notes before finals began.

Katerina shrugged, looking at the food magically appearing before them before deciding on a chicken sandwich. "Hopefully travel a bit. Benny and I had a plan to go to this nice No-Maj resort in Florida with our parents, but my dad backed out because of work, as usual," she noted, rolling her eyes. "And my mom is never sure until right before a vacation if she can go or not. I might take him anyway, just so we can do something fun."

"I'm up for some fun! What are we talking about?" inquired a bright-eyed Annie Lee, Nate's sister, as she took a seat across from Katerina.

"Kate's summer plans that don't involve us, again," Nate quipped. Katerina rolled her eyes again, a motion that she found she couldn't physically feel due to how often she did it in Nate's presence, and took another bite of her sandwich to avoid answering.

"Oh, Nate, you know it's not personal. Katie loves us and we all know it," Annie defended, winking at Katerina before taking a sandwich for herself.

"Yeah, yeah. Well maybe when she's not off galavanting with hot, half-naked No-Maj men in Florida, she'll actually spend time with us again," said Nate, quickly dodging a backhanded slap from Katerina in the process.

"I'm throwing a party for my birthday if that makes you feel better." Annie and Nate's eyes both widened at that announcement, staring at her in disbelief while she focused much too intently on finishing her sandwich. "What?" Katerina finally says with a huff, looking back and forth between the two. When neither replied right away she said, "I'm turning 16 for fuck's sake. You think I wouldn't throw a party? Even a small one?"

Annie was the first to reply. "Katie, your birthday is in less than a month and we're _just now_ finding out about this?!"

Another eye roll. "I didn't want it to be THAT much of a big deal. Benny and I aren't leaving for Florida until July, so I figured I'd do something for it this year."

In truth, it wasn't like Katerina at all to throw a birthday party. Because it falls on June 20, every few years her birthday landed on Midsummer, the summer solstice celebration, meaning it was often overlooked due to pureblood ceremonies. But turning 16 means she became courting age, and she'd be expected to start thinking seriously about life post-Ilvermorny; namely marriage and kids, regardless of her desires for university and independence.

"Oh you 'figured you'd do something,'" Nate finally said, making air quotes in the process. "You're going to be 16, Kate. That's a big step and you know it."

"I know! Which is why I thought 'hey, maybe I should have a small get together for it.' I don't want a massive party. My birthday actually falls on Midsummer this year so it's likely most people already have plans. But…" she trailed off with a small shrug, not wanting to look her friends directly in the eye.

"But your family expects it of you," Annie finished her thought, exhaling loudly. Both the Lees and the Boots were purebloods. Katerina knew this time could come.

Her mother, Helena Fawley, was a powerful witch in her own right. Descended from the House of Fawley, one of the famous (or infamous, depending on where one stands) of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and one of the few families who had strong ties to both England, and the beginnings of America. Helena had attended Hogwarts in her childhood, rising through the ranks in Slytherin, challenging expectations of her to marry into a prominent English pureblood family when she decided to move to America in order to go to law school and work for MACUSA. It was there that she met Christophero Boot.

Christophero was an American pureblood, if not more famous than Helena for being the direct 5-times great grandson of Chadwick Boot, the adopted son of the founder of Ilvermorny, Isolt Sayer. Christophero was a simple congress employee at the time, eventually landing a job with the International Confederation of Wizards as a congressional liaison between wizarding countries, but as soon as Helena walked passed him in the halls of the congress building, he knew she was the one for him. A girl hadn't been born to the Boot family in nigh on 400 years from what Christophero could tell based on magical family records, but Katerina had been the change those particular pureblood families so sorely needed.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Kate?" Nate asked. Katerina shook the nerves off, looking at her friend and smiling nervously.

"Not like I have much of a choice, right?"


	2. Chapter 2: Many Tiny Moons

**Chapter 2: Many Tiny Moons**

It was Friday night before Katerina decided to ask her friends to help her plan her party. Normally, coming-of-age parties were something the family handled, particularly the parents of the witch or wizard turning 16. But Katerina's parents were always busy it seemed, and while they expected her to do something for the occasion, they had offered little input on the details, allowing (or forcing) her to handle the specifics like the color scheme, theme if there was one, which pureblood traditions she did or didn't want to include on her big day, things like that.

Most pureblood families would be doing something for the summer solstice, and while she'd told her friends that they likely would be busy, she left out the part about them being busy with her birthday celebration. Every pureblood family in America would be invited, not to mention all of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. As soon as word was spread about a Fawley-Boot baby born on Midsummer, all of the families had bided their time until this day, hoping for a chance to link their own child with the 6-times great granddaughter of one of the American wizarding school's founding members. This party would be anything but small.

"Something summery then. How about aqua and coral?" Annie asked, flipping through color swatches while Nate sat next to Katerina looking at appropriate dresses. While she glanced now and then at the pictures, Katerina mostly stared absently at the common room fireplace, which was empty due to the heat in Massachusetts in late May, and sipped her glass of elvish wine that she'd acquired through a bet with one of the other Horned Serpent students two weeks before regarding a quidditch match.

At Annie's question she contained an eye roll, staring into her glass like she hoped it'd swallow her alive. "Why can't we just do it all in black? Like the funeral it is," she asked. "Funeral for my freedom," followed under her breath, but both of her friends caught it, choosing not to comment. The awkward silence caused a rather inelegant snort from Katerina, making her look at her friends and smirk. "I'm kidding. I could have said no to this but I didn't." She took the swatches from Annie and flipped through them quickly. "These two," she said, holding one card up, pointing a finger on a goldenrod yellow and another card with navy blue.

"Always the eye for fashion, babe," Nate winked, flipping through the pictures in his hands to find the perfect navy or yellow dresses to match the color scheme. Something caught her eye and she nodded definitively. Nate circled it and set the picture in the "yes" pile.

"What's your plan for the food?" Annie piped up.

Katerina smirked again. Her favorite had always been Latin food, the spices amazing and the large portions always accommodating to big crowds, and something everyone who really knew her knew was her choice at any moment. "Do you really need to ask that?" she questioned back.

Annie opened and closed her mouth, finally settling on, "No. My bad," before making a note on the parchment they'd been using for party planning details, and reaching for her own glass of wine.

Color scheme. Check.

Dress. Check.

Food. Check.

Guests. Check, even if she didn't actually take care of that part.

Nate refilled their wine glasses and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Care to share with the class?" Katerina asked him.

After a silence he admitted, "I'm just wondering what the British pureblood families will be like."

"Stuffy and tiring?" Katerina replied.

"Affluent and engaging?" Annie offered.

"I was hoping sexy and rich, but sure, whatever floats your boat," Nate said with a shrug. The girls both looked at him for a few seconds before all three burst into fits of laughter. The amount of wine and lack of sleep was making all three giddy beyond usual, and it was nice to genuinely laugh about the impending event rather than just making the odd self-depreciating joke to curb the nerves. Maybe this party wouldn't be as bad as Katerina expected it to be.

Saturday morning Katerina met her friends at the entrance to the school before heading off for the last outing in wizarding Boston for the school year. Due to the excessive heat she wore a simple spaghetti-strap, knee length maroon dress with white flowers, her wand hidden in a holster attached to her right thigh under the dress, and strappy sandals that were comfortable enough for walking in. She pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail, knowing the red highlights would be accentuated in the summer sun, and very aware that her new tattoo was on display for anyone standing behind her.

Several wizards in the immediate area ogled her but she pretended not to notice, instead sidling up next to her best friends and taking their hands before apperating all three of them into wizarding Boston.

"That always makes me feel so sketchy," complained Nate as he released Katerina's hand in order to rub his stomach until he calmed down. Katerina gave him a one-shouldered shrug before the three walked to the local dessert shop to get something to cool them down in this heat.

Annie sighed blissfully into her butterbeer shake before asking "so are we allowed to bring dates to this party?"

"Oh, asking the real questions, huh Annie?" Katerina smirked as Annie rolled her pretty blue eyes response. "Of course you can. But no one better bring that stupid Westwood boy or I'll hex him myself."

"I promise," Annie and Nate answered at the same time, causing all three to snicker before changing the subject.

"How's your back healing?" Nate asked, sipping his own chocolate shake.

"Ughh, it itches constantly, but Mike said it should pass in week or so," Katerina replied.

It wasn't that her family was against tattoos. They just didn't want them on their precious princess. Unfortunately for her parents, Katerina had a knack of doing the exact opposite of what they wanted, and upon figuring out the age requirements for getting a tattoo in the No-Maj world, forged a fake ID and spent part of her summer work earnings on her first tattoo. Now, sitting perfectly symmetrical across her back between her shoulder blades sat each of the moon phases, with the full moon sitting in the center on her spine and each sequential phase moving out away from it on either side. Tattoos weren't particularly popular in the magical world, to the point there weren't any good wizard artists in America, but Katerina always admired them and got one as soon as she could.

"I'm so jealous. I should have just gone with you when you went," Annie said, sighing and resting her chin on her hand wistfully.

"Annie, you're terrified of No-Maj needles," Nate noted.

The blonde rolled her eyes and replied, "So? At least I'd have had Katie there to support me." Nate snorted and drank more of his shake while Katerina reached back over her shoulder and tapped along her tattoo with her nails trying to dispel the itch.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun," Katerina winced as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. One of Katerina's unfortunate features was hyper-awareness, meaning all of her senses were heightened... more than necessary, really. She always knew if someone was staring at her, could hear every conversation occurring around her within 20 yards, could smell every ingredient in a dish before it entered the room. Nate and Annie were aware of this trait, being her oldest friends, and had done everything they can to ease things for her, but that meant Nate taking every chance he could to sneak up on her if possible. He was obviously getting better at it if he was able to sneak up on her earlier that week, leaving Katerina still wondering how that was possible but leaving it be for now.

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be as cool as you Kate," Nate said, rolling his eyes and turning his head just in time to avoid another slow-timed backhand. Nate kept his head turned for a second toward the door before looking back at the two witches, eyes wide with surprise and mouth opening and closing several times without any sound coming out.

"Nate, what's the-" Cut off before she could get the whole question out, Katerina heard a rather grating voice pierce her eardrums.

"Well well, if it isn't Miss Boot and her… friends," sneered a rather unsavory intruder.

"Hello Daniel, I'm surprised they let you out considering the trouble you caused at Kohl and Diamond last outing," Katerina quipped. Daniel Travers was one of the few students at Ilvermorny whose family belong to the Sacred Twenty-Eight beside Katerina and her brother Benicio, and a few others she'd managed to avoid over her last six years at the school. Always the troublemaker, and not in a fun, pranking manner like Katerina herself, Daniel regularly picked fights with any No-Maj born or half-blood he could find. Unfortunately attached himself to her with the intention of courting her when she became of age.

"Oh come, come, Boot, you know you're happy to see me," he remarked.

Katerina managed to quash an eye roll before replying. "I hate to see you come but I love to watch you leave." She then turned back to her friends and prayed silently that he'd do just that, but no such luck.

"My parents have just received the invitation to your birthday party soon," he said leaning over her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "and I so hope you'll save me a dance." Her jaw set tight and her hands curled into white-knuckled fists as she felt his breath move across her shoulder, but she refused to look at him. When he finally snickered and walked off, she let out the breath she'd been holding and tried not to hex him before he was gone. She closed her eyes and shook her head to rid herself of the bubbling anger. Only then did she open her eyes and look back at her friends.

"Maybe I should have said no to this damn party."


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

Final exams went off without a hitch. That was laughable considering Katerina stressed to no ends about passing. Not that she wasn't academically inclined. On the contrary, her parents had taken every change they had to tutor her during the summer on what she should expect from the upcoming school years, making sure she was as prepared as possible before beginning in order to get the highest marks she could. That didn't mean she didn't stress about finals like the rest of her classmates. Although maybe it was her upcoming birthday she was stressed about. Regardless, as soon as the last final ended and she was free of the place for the summer, she nearly skipped to the train station to await her friends before boarding the train home.

Her belongings had been packed for a week while she gladly only removed what was necessary to get by during the last few days, and as soon as she left her dorm for the last time she knew she wouldn't have to deal with anything of her luggage until she saw it at home that Friday evening. In the train car home she stripped out of her school robes, under which she'd worn a black knee-length dress so she wouldn't overheat in the Massachusetts sun. Annie and Nate sat in her car with her, as well as two other Horned Serpent 6th years, all five of them excited to be rid of the school for a few months.

When the door to the cabin suddenly swung open, all attention was drawn to the talk 4th year in Thunderbird robes standing in the doorway. "Ah yeah who's ready to party!" exclaimed the brown-haired wizard before he took a seat next to his sister. Katerina threw an arm around her little brother and squeezed him, much to his embarrassment. Beet red in the face he attempted to avoid Annie's eyes, which were looking at the younger boy with a mix of fondness and pity as his older sister started cooing at him like a baby.

"We are, aren't we my little Benny-Boo?" Katerina giggled. Benicio struggled to get out of his sister's grasp before he silently sent a quick stinging hex to her ribs, causing her to yelp and release him. Everyone in the train car snickered which Benny's face returned to a neutral color, and Katerina smacked him on the back of the head for good measure. They sent a matching glare to each other before laughing themselves.

"So Ben, are you excited about Florida?" Nate asked.

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting on a good family vacation for a while," the young one replied, shucking his top robe and rolling his sleeves up to the elbow. "Too bad we have to get through Kate's awkward birthday party first."

"No one hates it more than me, kiddo," was all Katerina could manage before looking out the window at the passing landscape.

The rest of the journey went too quickly for her taste, and before she had time to process it, she was saying "see you later" to her friends as her and Benny climbed into the backseat of the family's private car to head home.

Helena Fawley nearly cried when her children stepped out of the car onto the driveway. For a Sacred Twenty-Eight pureblood, she sure had a less than pristine way of showing her affection for her children, opting to actually embrace them rather than raising them to be anti-affectionate brats.

"Come in, come in!" their mother called, leading them into the white, Victorian mansion while the house elves took care of the luggage. "Your father is in the study. He has special news, but we want to hear all about school before he tells you."

The study was shared by both of Katerina's parents as an office of sorts. It was a small room lined with magical history books, law books, and a few bits and bobs acquired through the years. There were two large cedar wood desks about 10 feet apart but facing each other so that they can work together on their individual business while still being in the company of each other. Katerina always found it a bit ironic the pressure they seemed to put on her to be 'properly courted' when her parents had never done that archaic ritual themselves. Yet, she tried to grin and bare it while simultaneously hoping some sort of disaster would befall her before she was required to endure that particular torture.

Their father barely looked up from his writing as they entered the study, waiting for them to take a seat and tea to be brought out by Sissy, the house elf, before bestowing his attention on his children. Once he did his smile was fond, and he came around the desk to hug both children before resuming his seat. Tea was distributed among the four Boot family members, and the children recounted their favorite parts of the second half of year that hadn't been mentioned in letters home. Katerina made sure her hair was down and covering her back before either of her parents could catch a glimpse and tried not to look like she as obviously hiding something. Luckily her parents had made sure to teach her Occlumency at a young age, so she was sure they wouldn't be able to search her mind even if they did suspect something off.

"We're both so glad to have you home," their mother cooed, and both children smiled in hopes this family meeting would pass quicker.

"Yes indeed we are. Now," their father segued, "Down to business. Katie, do you have the plans for your party?" Katerina nodded and pulled the roll of parchment out from her bag, handing it to her father. He read over the list and nodded as he went. "Wonderful, just wonderful. We'll have it all sorted in plenty of time," he said as he put the parchment aside. "Now, for the important news."

Both kids set their tea cups down and sat back to appear that they were listening intently. Really Katerina just wanted to go straight up to bed. The journey from Ilvermorny to home wasn't a long one, but the last week being finals had really done her in and she just wanted to sleep until the party. Or through it if she could help it.

Their mother stood up and moved to stand beside their father, hand on his shoulder and he inhaled deeply and let it out before speaking. "I've been told I'll have an assignment in the UK soon. It appears that things aren't as…" he struggled for the right word. "Peaceful, as we've been led to believe at ICW, and I've been asked to go to London to meet with the Ministry of Magic in order to find out what can be done from our end."

Katerina and Benny merely blinked at the news, knowing their opinion wasn't necessary, and even if it was, had none to offer.

"I've also been recruited to serve on the Wizengamot in London as a third party, offering legal advice for the, hopefully, quick proceedings of the issues going on there," their mother piped in. A stone suddenly appeared in Katerina's throat making it difficult to swallow. London? Wizen-what? This was all so much information and they'd only been home 30 minutes.

"We realize this is awfully sudden, but they require your mother and I within the month." Both Katerina and Benicio balked at that. Maybe this was her chance to get out of this insufferable party that she was being subjected to.

"We did ask that we stay at least until the party has come and gone," her mother pointed out, seemingly reading Katerina's thoughts, which was less than likely since neither of her parents had made personally sure no one would ever be able to read her thoughts. Katerina made a less than elegant snorting sound which her parents gratefully chose to ignore, her mother continuing their explanation. "We will need to leave by the end of June. The ministry there intends to set us up with housing, and both of you will be enrolled into Hogwarts for the time being."

"With luck, it'll only be for one year, but we have no way of knowing how serious the circumstances are until we actually speak with the English Minister of Magic," their father continued. Katerina and Benicio spared a glance at each other, noting that both were wearing identical looks of worry before they turned back to their parents.

"So, we'll be re-housed and sent to school with the other witches and wizards in England?" Benny asked.

"Scotland, actually, but yes, that's the plan," their father answered. "As far as I've been told, you'll both still be in your respective years, meaning Kate will still be a 7th year and Benny, you'll still be going into 5th, but as Ilvermorny starts you both a year before Hogwarts starts their students, you'll be in a year above your peers of the same age." Katerina's eyebrows rose up in surprise at that, and she sat back against the couch with her arms crossed considering what this meant.

She'll be a year ahead of her peers. What will this mean for her trying to make friends? Wait, friends! What about Annie and Nathan?! She can't be expected to leave them behind while her family whisks her away to another country. And what about her and Benny's Florida plans? Did they really expect her to just up and move without an issue? Not fucking likely.

As her thoughts played out her eyes began to narrow until she seemed to be eyeing the teapot in front of her suspiciously, but only when Benny elbowed her a third time did she realize her parents had asked her a question.

"Katerina? Hello?" her mother asked, concerned evident.

"Sorry, mom. What did you say?" Katerina asked as politely as possible.

"I asked how you feel about this."

"I - uh…" She paused and stared at the teapot again hoping it'd answer for her. "I'll have to think about it."

"Think all you want dear, but it's already settled," her father said. "Your mother and I are truly sorry for dumping this news on you first thing when you get home, but we wanted to give you as much time as possible to adjust before it happens."

Katerina merely nodded absently, muttered a request to be excused, and dashed up the stairs to her room without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4: Silver Linings

**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers! I'm so excited to see the amount of reads and follows this story had garnered already. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the previous ones (and honestly seem to be getting longer each time, but I'm going to try keeping a strict word count from now on) but if you continue to stick by me, I'll do my best to make it worth your while. So please, read and review, and if you find any grammatical errors, do not be afraid to say something. Everything is a constant work in progress, and I appreciate the feedback just like anyone else. - QOP

 **Chapter 4: Silver Linings**

Katerina approached her bed, stood with her back to it, and fell back as gracefully as possible with the news she'd just been given. She threw an arm over her eyes to block out the light and cursed silently.

What was she going to do? She'd have to tell Annie and Nate eventually. She couldn't _not_ tell them. But when? How? She'd write them a letter, she decided. She didn't think she could stand the looks on their faces if she told them in person or over floo call. _But what about this stupid party_ , she thought, growling low to herself. She still had to go through with the damn thing even though she wouldn't be home in the next year to even take a chance on meeting someone to court with. The courting was meant to last until the younger of the two members in the courting couple turned 18, which still gave her two years at the least. If they were only gone for one year, then she'd still have another year to figure it out. If they stayed passed that, well Hogwarts only runs for 7 years, so she'd graduate after this coming year anyway and could sneak off to a university far from her parents and their archaic desires and never look back. That thought was a bit reassuring. Now it was just deciding when to tell her friends. After the party or before? If she told them before, then maybe they'd do what they could to see her have a good time before she left. Telling them after was just rude when she'd only have a few days to spend with them before leaving. Alright, before, she decided. She'd write them tomorrow, and with any luck they wouldn't be as mad as she was at the moment.

A timid knock sounded at her door and she waved the hand not attached to the arm over her eyes toward the door to wandlessly open it, allowing the person to enter. The person came and sat down on her bed next to her, and from the sent of the Chanel perfume that had wafted under the door before the knock sounded which was much stronger now upclose, she knew it was her mother. Katerina picked up another scent, something sugary and sweet, could hear the bubbles rising to the top. With her free hand she held it out, waiting for her mother to put the cola into her hand before she sat up and drank it. Coca Cola had always been her favorite, and she knew her mother had sent one of the house elves to get it before Katerina had returned home. Trying to soften the blow, huh?

"Honey," her mother began, waiting as Katerina took another deep drink before meeting her eyes. "I know this isn't exactly ideal."

"Isn't it though?" Katerina muttered under her breath. Her mother shot her a quick glare which caused the young girl to look down at the glass bottle in her hand like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"But," her mother punctuated irritably, "Hogwarts is a wonderful school. Trust me. All of the professors there will be an immense help with your education, and I have no doubt you'll absolutely excel at that school." Helena's pride was obvious, not just her pride in her daughter, but also in the school she herself had attended, and Katerina knew her mother would have probably preferred her to have gone to Hogwarts instead of Ilvermorny in the first place given the choice. Both witches sat in silences for a few breaths before Katerina finally exhaled audibly.

"Alright mom, I have to admit I'm a bit interested." Katerina let that comment hang in the air, gaging her mother's reaction before continuing. Helena's whole body seemed to relax a little at that admission, but said nothing. "Plus," she continued, "it'll be fun to see which house I end up in."

Her mother smirked at that. Both of them knew which house she'd end up in. Katerina hadn't just been the first female born to the Boot family in four centuries, she was also the first descendant of Chadwick Boot who'd been sorted into anything but Thunderbird at Ilvermorny. As soon as the jewel in the forehead of the Serpent at the sorting ceremony began to glow, it was like the air had been sucked out of the entire main hall. As she took her seat at the Horned Serpent table her first year, all eyes were on the small brunette who'd just single-handedly broken the second of the family's longest traditions, and everyone seemed to have something to say about the 7-times great granddaughter of the Horned Serpent house's founder and daughter of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight Slytherin princesses. Katerina had no doubt she'd be put in Slytherin and she was just fine with that.

Her mother hugged her close and then left Katerina to herself to reassess her surroundings. The house elves had put everything away while the family meeting had gone on, so there was nothing to do but relax, and try not to think too much about the move. For once, the party didn't seem like the worst event coming up.

The next morning, Katerina sat at her desk in her bedroom, twirling a quill back and forth between thumb and forefinger as she stared at the parchment in front of her.

 _Dearest Annie and Nate,_

That was all she'd written so far. She wasn't sure where to begin, and took several deep breaths before continuing.

 _I've been given some rather shocking news by my parents…"_

Without thinking too hard about it she scribbled down as much as she could as quickly as possible before she could think twice about it. She then folded the piece of parchment up, dripping wax on the edge and stamping it with her signature _KB_ wax seal, and whistled for the family mail owl to come take it away. All the had to do after was wait for a reply.

Around mid-day the same day the floo in the main hall that was set up to receive guests roared to life, startling Benny, but not surprising her at all considering she knew they'd rather yell in person than send a letter or even a howler. Annie and Nate stepped out of the floo and rushed to Katerina's side as she stood leaning back against the wall directly in front of them, arms crossed like she'd been waiting for them to come through, which she had.

"What do you mean you're leaving to England?" Nate practically shrieked.

"I really thought the letter was straight forward enough," Katerina quipped, raising an eyebrow at her near-hysterical friend. "Sissy!" she called into the air, and a second later there was a loud _POP!_ which produced the tiny house elf in an equally tiny black work dress at her side.

"Yes, Miss Kate, what can Sissy get you?" the small voice squeaked.

Katerina smiled sweetly at her and asked, "Can you please bring my friends and I a pot of tea to the library? And maybe a bit of whiskey to add in it? I think it's going to be necessary." The house elf bobbed her head quickly and disappeared with another pop before Katerina detached herself from the wall to walk toward the library, knowing her friends would follow without prompting. Once in the library there was already the aforementioned teapot set steaming on the center table, three cups with a little pot of milk, and a bottle of one of her father's best Irish whiskeys, a gift from distant family for some holiday or another, set next to it all. The trio took their seats in the center of the room in the large, velvet wingback chairs and set their drinks to right before anyone spoke up.

"So, the party is still on right?" Annie asked between blowing on her steaming cup. Katerina simply nodded but said nothing.

"And you're… alright with this move?" Nate hesitated. Katerina took a sip and mulled over her answer.

"I suppose. I mean, there isn't much I can do about it, which really seems to be the theme of my entire life." She rolled her eyes and continued. "But it's hopefully only a year and then I'll be back with you two before we know it."

"Doesn't the fact you're going into technically your last year at that school complicate things? Like, will you graduate with the rest of them, or hold off and graduate with us?" Annie inquired.

"I'm not really sure. I guess it depends on how things go out there, but I'll be there for your graduation regardless of if I'm walking in it or not," Katerina replied, pouring a little more whiskey into her tea while she tried not to think too much about the specifics.

"Well," Nate said, and paused until both witches looked at him. "At least at the party you'll get to meet some of the British families you'll no doubt be spending time with once you leave." She really hadn't considered that part. An eyebrow raised in a shrug with her shoulders, and she sipped more of her tea. "And you'll have to give us all the details of the hot classmates you encounter," he winking, nudging her a bit with his elbow. She laughed a bit into her tea and at once felt better. She knew her friends were as nervous about losing her as she was about leaving, and while that was unfortunate, it did make her feel better about the process; knowing she'd be missed. They went through several topic changes before Sissy came into to announce dinner being ready. Annie and Nathan stayed for dinner with her and her family, then hugged her tight before flooing home.

That night Katerina laid in bed, breathing deeply in order to think straight. In her right hand she twirled her wand around between her first and middle finger like she'd seen No-Maj rockstars do with drumsticks, and tried to focus on the silver linings.

 _It's only one year,_ she thought to herself. _How much help can my parents really be that it'd last longer than that? It sounds more like a personal problem that England really needs to work out itself._ She stilled her spinning and pointed her wand at her bedroom window, muttering a quick spell so it would open and let the cooler evening air into the room. She rolled out of bed and padded across the floor to the seat in front of the window, pulling her knees to her chest and leaning back against the adjacent wall. _We haven't been to England since I was young. I wonder if it still looks the same._ She exhaled deeply, tapping her wand restlessly against her knee as she watched the moon rise higher in the night sky.

Just then, the high pitched wail of a wolf broke through the darkness. Katerina quickly slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops she'd acquired from No-Maj Boston, grabbed a large blanket from off the chest in front of her bed, and ran down the hallway, down the winding staircase and out the front door. It was still reasonably warm outside since it was the second week of June, and she had on a pair of satin sleep shorts with a matching spaghetti-strap top which kept her cool from the running as she made her way across the expansive lawn toward the sound of the howling.

When she didn't hear it again she stopped and looked around. Cupping her hands to her mouth let out a long wolf-like howl of her own, trying to draw attention to the beast lurking in the shadows. From behind a rather large cedar tree a shaggy looking gray wolf stepped out into her path. The wolf approached her with caution and once it was close enough she threw the blanket over it and stood back. The lump under the blanket wriggled for a moment before human hands the same color as her own pull the fabric down over a head of equally brown hair.

"Thought you'd go out for a run without telling anyone huh?" Katerina asked, pulling the blanket more securely over her younger brother's slumped form.

"I just wanted to spend what time I can here before we leave," he replied, then muttered a little lower, "I don't know when I'll get another chance out there." Katerina's heart dropped like a stone, and she pulled her brother in for a hug. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her. She'd been so focused on her own feelings about this move that she never once stopped to consider how Benny might be feeling about it. He was much too young the last time they and their parents had gone to visit family in Ireland and England, too young to remember what it was like, and long before he became an animagus. Hell, he was only 13 now, and his attachment to his friends at school easily rivaled Katerina's own attachment to her friends. What were they going to do when all of that is suddenly ripped away from them?

Katerina pulled back and looked Benny in the face. His eyes were red and he sniffled a bit, but not loud enough, obviously his sister wouldn't hear it at pick on him. She let it go, put an arm around his shoulder and started leading him back toward the house. Once inside she sent him up to his room to put some regular night clothes on while she asked Sissy to prepare them some hot chocolate and set it by the fireplace in the library. She milled around the library for a bit, looking over the books that lined the walls, picking things up and putting them down at random. She knew there was one particular book high up on the shelves where her 5'2 height disadvantage couldn't reach, so she waved her wand and sent it floating down into her hand just as Benny entered the room. They took a seat side by side on the couch in front of the fireplace and took their mugs into their hands.

"I think maybe this will ease your mind a bit," she started, opening the book _Great British Landscapes_ up to a random page and holding it out for Benny to see. The picture showed a wide field surrounded by small green hills. The field itself was blanketed in millions of lavender flowers. She flipped the page and there was another photo of a wide field, with an old stone church in the background surrounded by huge pine trees on all sides and a field of bright green grass. She looked at his face and saw him staring wide-eyed at the pictures, soaking it all in. She handed him the book and let him keep flipping through. "England, Ireland and all those places, they have really big towns, like London and Edinburgh, but those towns are surrounded by Green Belts, areas outside of those towns that no one is allowed up build on. Which means for every large town, there's even larger expanse of free space," she told him, trying to remember everything her mother had once told her about the Lake District where she was from. Benny nodded absently, still staring at the pictures of wide open spaces and rolling green hills. "I know this move isn't exactly ideal, Ben. But mom and dad wouldn't have made this decision if it weren't going to work out in the best possible way."

As the words left her mouth, she realized what had started out as just words to make Benny feel better was also starting to make her feel better as well. She trusted her parents more than anything, and she knew she had to be there for Benny as much as them through this. _We can make it work_ , she told herself. _Everything will work out exactly how it's supposed to._


	5. Chapter 5: The Importance of Dragonhide

Chapter 5: The Importance of Dragonhide

Katerina sat at the dining room table, stuffing invitations into envelopes with the house elves and trying not to think about the information contained in those pieces of paper. The invitations for her birthday party were being sent out today, to all 300 guests from various prominent wizarding families all over America and Europe. The invitations themselves looked simple, stating the time, date, and occasion of the party, written in embossed gold script over light blue cardstock, surrounded by white lace, the colors she'd chosen for her party. However, when activated, they would serve as the portkey that would transport the guests to just outside the mansion's wards, and from there, only those with a legitimate invitation would be allowed to pass through.

Helena and Christophero made sure that only those whose name were engraved into the invitation, including one "plus one" per invitation that was to be arranged well ahead of time, would be allowed to cross the wards. All else would suffer a fate worse than Katerina cared to consider. She knew her parents were just being cautious, especially because once the move occurred, the house would be left empty, and the last thing they needed were strangers able to get in the house while they were gone. Nonetheless it made her anxious for the day itself. She'd met some of the families that would be attending before, but many were from parts of the wizarding world she'd never even considered going to, and that worried her most of all. Who knows who could be in attendance?

Katerina glanced once more over one of the enchanted invitations before shoving it into an envelope for one of the house elves to wax and stamp.

 _ **Together with her family**_

 _ **Miss Katerina Helen Boot**_

 _ **Celebrates her 16th Birthday**_

 _ **On Tuesday, June 20th, 1996.**_

 _ **This invitation serves as the transportation**_

 _ **For _ no. of guests, as listed below,**_

 _ **And**_ _ **1**_ _**additional plus one which must be pre-**_

 _ **Approved before arrival.**_

 _ **Katerina and the Boot family look forward**_

 _ **To your presence at this Midsummer celebration.**_

"Aren't they lovely, dear?" her mother asked, coming up behind her as she slid the thick piece of trash into its equally trash casing for mailing. Katerina stifled an eye-roll and opted for a polite nod instead. Only one week until the party, which meant only 2 weeks until the impending move. Not that she was particularly excited for uprooting her entire life to move to another country, but as the date of the party drew closer, she found herself wishing more and more that her parents had decided to move _before_ this train wreck could occur.

Katerina mumbled a "yes" as her mother patted her shoulder and sauntered off. Annoyed with the entire process at this point, she left Sissy in charge of stuffing the rest and went off in search of a quiet place to think. She headed through the kitchen, out the side door on the west side of the house, and started a trek up the neighboring hill to the small white gazebo at the top.

The mansion sat on over 150 acres, surrounded by cedar and pine trees, and with direct access to the main road that ran perpendicular to the mansion, but still resided some 5 miles from the doorstep. Many layers of wards surrounded the entire estate, meaning the guests would be plopped down several miles from the house itself, and only once inside the wards will they be escorted by thestral carriage to the mansion. Only Katerina and her parents, plus a very specifically chosen few were able to use the floo network into the house directly, which didn't bother Katerina much since she hated surprise guests; one thing she hardly had to worry about given her hyper-awareness.

Some house elves had already begun setting up the tents and seating for the party a hundred yards east of the gazebo and 10 yards south of a small ring of stones which had been put there several centuries before. A fairy ring, it was called, and it would be the centerpiece of the Midsummer celebration. She knew she'd have to take part in the Midsummer rituals with the family, especially given that she was the first born and heir, which meant she wouldn't be able to sneak off during the hubbub and hide until it was over like she wanted. It wasn't that she was particularly anti-social. She did like to be around people and have a good time, but only on her terms, and this massive party wasn't a term she had volunteered for. Still, she'd grin and bare it, suddenly thankful for the knowledge that in two weeks she wouldn't have to deal with the huge parties for a long time after that.

She took a seat on one of the padded benches in the gazebo, staring out across the grounds toward the mansion, standing like a bright white beacon against the hunter green trees behind it. All at once a swarm of owls took flight from a purpose-built stone tower on the west side of the mansion that Katerina couldn't see from her vantage point, heading off to different parts of the country to deliver the invitations. Those going abroad were sent with various messengers who would travel to the appropriate foreign countries, there to be carried by the messenger company's own owls to the invitees. With only a week left until the party Katerina had mentioned how last minute it seemed to be sending the invitations now, but as soon as her father reminded her that everyone had kept this date securely scheduled for the last 16 years, she didn't argue further. Of course everyone had it blocked off. There really wasn't any backing out.

Early Tuesday morning Katerina woke up to the smell of maple bacon and coffee. The coffee, she knew, had been shipped specifically from a small village in Brazil that used certain charms on the beans to make sure they're constantly fresh, as well as once it's been brewed will always be the perfect temperature without the aid of secondary warming charms, and each cup had an underlying taste that only the drinker of that cup would be able to identify; always the drinker's favorite. For Katerina that underlying taste was cinnamon and raspberries, and the symphony of smells drifted from the kitchen down stairs into her bedroom to greet her along with the morning sun. All at once her senses came alive, and she was able to tell exactly who was already awake and waiting for breakfast. Between the sunshine glowing through the lightly tinted windows, and the smell of her favorite coffee, she almost forgot was day it was.

Almost.

With a frustrated growl and smack to the comforter, she reluctantly rolled out of bed and onto the cool hardwood floor with a soft _thump_. Katerina trekked the few feet into her private bathroom, washed her face and pulled her long brown and auburn hair into a high ponytail before returning to her room to get dressed. Normally breakfast was a proper affair with nice clean clothes and an air of being ready for the day. But with the impending party and hours it would take to get ready just for that stupid affair, Katerina instead slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with some No-Maj band's logo on the front, skipped shoes all together, and went downstairs to eat with her parents and brother who were already up, she knew.

When she arrived in the main dining room Benny was dressed similar, in jeans and a plain black t-shirt, her father in dress pants and a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below the elbows, and her mother in a blue and crimson wrap-dress, which was as close to casual as Katerina had ever seen her. She took a seat next to Benny and watched the China cup in front of her fill to the brim with coffee by itself, and waited for the food to be levitated onto the table by the house elves. As she sipped her coffee, savoring every moment of the elixir, she chanced a glance at the paper her father held in up in one hand reading, coffee cup in the other.

" **English Ministry of Magic Forced to Acknowledge return of You-Know-Who"** the headline read in big letters. Underneath was a picture of a rather nervous looking old man in a top hat standing in front of several other stuffy looking old witches and wizards while flashes went off all around them. Her father must have noticed her trying to read the story under the picture, and promptly folded the newspaper in half and set it down on the table so as not to be read from her angle anymore.

"So, Katie," her mother began, startling Katerina out of her mental questioning of the paper's story, and drawing her attention to her, "Are you excited about the party later?"

Katerina nodded absently into her coffee cup, still pondering the story but trying to push it away before answering. "Of course. You only turn 16 once," she remarked. Probably best to keep any comments brief lest she begin another tirade about how much of a waste this party will be with the impending move and risk ruining the whole day before it's even begun.

"Will Annabelle and Nathan be coming to help you get ready, dear, or shall we have the house elves help you?" her mother asked. It always amused Katerina that her mother called Annie by her full name even though Annie hates her full name.

"Annie and Nate should be there around 9:30," the young witch replied, glancing at Benny who was scarfing down bacon and toast like it was the last he'd ever have it. Which it very well could be considering the state of the "bacon" in England, if Katerina remembered correctly. Benny looked back at his sister and smiled, pieces of bacon stuck in his teeth. The sight caused Katerina to snort rather inelegantly into her coffee, burning her nose and making her cough. Both of her parents gave her a disapproving look before she excused herself up to her room in order to sulk in peace before her friends arrived.

Once back in her room she found her bed had been made, there was a steaming fresh cup of coffee on the bedside table, and a large box sat on top of the chest at the foot of the bed. She approached it cautiously, eyeing the silver wrapping paper and black bow tied around it before pulling on the ends and opening the box. Inside lay a cloak made from dark, hunter green velvet with black fur lining the edges and the hood. She lifted it out of the box and noted the weight was rather intense, but as soon as she wrapped it around her shoulders she realized that it was actually quite perfect and moveable. She slid her arms into the sleeves and ran her hands down the sides, surprised to find pockets at the hips, and noticed another pocket inside for her wand. Suddenly the scent of woodsmoke and tobacco filled her senses, and five seconds later her father knocked on her bedroom door. She waved a hand at the door and it opened on its own, allowing Christophero to step in and take in the sight.

"Oh darling, that looks wonderful. And it's the perfect fit," he said, standing in the doorway, looking both proud and… wistful? Katerina nodded and gave her father a heartfelt smile. "It gets really cold in England and Scotland in the winter, so I wanted you to have a good cloak before we go."

"It feels a bit heavy. What's it made of?" Katerina asked, moving to look at it in the full-body mirror. It was tight in the right places, but draped down the back in the way a rich widow's dressing gown did in one of the No-Maj black and white films she had once seen, though not with quite so dramatic a train.

"The overlay is velvet, obviously," he answered, moving toward her to put the hood up over her head. "But that covers a dragonhide base."

Katerina bristled at that. Dragonhide can deflect magic, protecting the wearer from dangerous spells in case of emergency. She suddenly wondered if there was more to this situation with that You-Know-Who that was mentioned in the paper than her parents had let on.

Her father put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes in the reflection. She could suddenly feel a faint thruming in her forehead, but fought off the feeling before it could progress further. Her father merely smiled warmly and squeezed her shoulders a bit. "I'm so proud of you, Kate. Everything you've done, and everything you're capable of." She smiled back at her father's reflection, though she couldn't avoid the worried glint in her eyes as he kissed the top of her head and exited her room.

Her father hadn't tried to use Legilimency on her in a long time, but she had no doubt he'd tried to just now. The proud feeling he commented on must have been for successfully evading his intrusion, but why test her now? And what did he mean by 'all that you're capable of?' Like what? Katerina slowly rubbed the fur lining between her thumb and first finger absently, contemplating the cloak itself and the comments her father had just made. After a few moments she shed the cloak and laid it carefully back in the box. She had no time to think about these odd goings-on. She needed to focus on this evening's event, and that would leave no room to worry about anything else until after. Annie and Nate would be there in 30 minutes, and she needed to shower before they could even begin to fuss over her hair for the night.


	6. Chapter 6: The Old and the New

_**A/N: Terribly sorry about the delay. Work has been crazy and life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, here's the first part of the party. Rate and Review please and thank you. - QOP**_

Chapter 6: The Old and the New

At 9:30 on the dot Katerina heard the floo in the receiving room down stairs roar to life. She sat at her vanity mirror, absent-mindedly brushing through her long hair, half-listening to Annie and Nate greet her parents before heading up the stairs to her room. As soon as they approached the door she waved a hand at it so it swung open before they had a chance to knock.

"I never can get used to that," Nate remarked, following his sister into the room. Both twins each held a large garment bag in order to keep their outfits pristine and gently laid them across her bed next to her own garment bag. Annie set her purse on the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out two small boxes. With a quick flick of her wand Annie brought the shrunken shoe boxes up to normal size and handed Nate his own.

Katerina smirked into the mirror towards his reflection but didn't turn around right away. He took a seat on the other side of the bed away from the clothing bags and reached for the book on her night stand. Meanwhile Annie moved over to Katerina and pushed her hands away so Annie could… work her magic, as they say.

"Are we thinking up or down?" Annie asked, twisting Katerina's hair into a long twist and holding it up against her head to judge the amount of pins she might need.

"Up. If I'm going to have to be on display, then I'm going to give them all a shock in the process," Katerina replied. She eyed the garment bag on her bed that held the dress for the party. She hadn't shown it to her parents when it arrived, simply saying she wanted them to be surprised the day of. Surprised they definitely would be when they got an eyeful of the cleanly healed tattoo on her back, which she intentionally meant to show off when she chose the dress she had. Annie smirked at her response and took up her wand to begin the process.

"Haven't you read this book, like, 5 times already?" Nate asked, flipping through the novel in his hand. He closed it and turned it over to read the back before turning it back over to the front and setting it back down on the bedside table.

"Four times. It's my favorite, though," Katerina responded. Her family's library held hundreds of books from all over the world, but every summer when she got home from school she went straight back to _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley. Each year as she gets older she finds herself noticing different things that she hadn't before, and each year she reads it makes her look forward to reading it the next time even more. "You're welcome to borrow it, but I'll hex you if you ruin it or lose it," she told him.

"Pass, but thanks. I'm not as into No-Maj literature as you are," Nate replied, and laid back on the bed waiting for the girls to finish with Katerina's hair.

The trio spent the next few hours getting ready. Pip, one of the house elves, procured a bottle of champagne for them in celebration, and the bubbles were going to Katerina's nose while the alcohol went to her head.

"Katie, that dress is incredible," Annie said from her spot on the bed. Katerina stood in front of the full-length mirror, smoothing the fabric over her curves, turning this way and that to get a good look. She had to agree with her friend, the dress really was perfect. It was a navy blue A-line of lightweight material, floor length and flowy, but with two deep cuts up the thighs allowing for a solid glimpse of her legs. It cinched at the waist, the top being a halter style, cut deep in the front and completely backless so as to show off the moons on her shoulders.

"Oh, but you haven't seen the best part," Nate said, moving to stand next to Katerina and taking her hand. Nate had ordered the dress himself, and when it arrived he charmed it specifically for her for this occasion. He raised Katerina's hand over her head and began to turn her in a circle, speeding up as she turned. The bottom half of the dress billowed out away from her body, and all at once began to sparkle, like the very stars were twinkling all over it. Better than any No-Maj glitter trick, this charm made the stars in it glow with every movement, and would sparkle whenever Katerina was genuinely enjoying herself. Nate stopped spinning her and she tried to regain her balance. The alcohol certainly made this more difficult.

The three laughed and admired the dress once more. Katerina also had on one of the family's most precious jewels, a white gold necklace in a chandelier style, dotted with diamonds, and in the center sat a large sapphire. The sapphire sat precariously on her chest, right where her cleavage began, drawing the eye straight to it. She was pinning a sapphire earring into her right hear when she heard a slight hitch in breath behind her. She turned to see Annie and Nate standing at her window, looking out over the grounds.

"The carriages are coming," Annie said just before she turned to Katerina. "The guests are here." Kate took a deep breath and nodded. With one last deep drink from her glass, Katerina exited her room, followed closely behind by Annie who was dressed in a yellow tea-length dress with red roses spotted around the fabric, and Nate dressed in a grey suit, white shirt and navy blue tie. The trio headed downstairs and were greeted by Katerina's parents.

"Oh, honey," her mother sighed with pride as she took the teen witch in her arms. "You look fantastic." Katerina pulled back and smiled at both of her parents.

"Thank you, mom. How many people are here already?"

"Quite a lot, and more coming still," her father replied. "We'd better get this show on the road before nightfall. Can't have a Midsummer celebration without the hosting family."

"And we can't have a birthday party without the birthday girl," her mother said. "Are you ready?"

Katerina took a deep breath and nodded. Her parents gave her one last hug and took their place in front of her, arm in arm. Katerina followed just behind, with Annie and Nate behind her taking up the rear. With a wave of her father's hand, the double doors at the entrance of the mansion swung open into the fading sunlight. Her mother looked back over her shoulder at her briefly before the couple stepped out onto the front porch and disappeared in a wave of magic, apparating to the gazebo at the top of the hill. Only the family, plus Annie and Nate were allowed to apparate within the land's wards, but the interior of the mansion had anti-apparation wards against anyone and everyone, meaning even the family couldn't apparate within its walls.

A thundering of feet on stairs caught Katerina's ears before the twins behind her, and soon Benny was standing next to her, dressed in a navy suit, crisp white shirt and black tie. He held out his arm to his sister with a smile, and she took it with a matching one before they stepped out onto the deck.

"Hold on tight," Katerinas smirked down at her brother before she apparated the two to the expected landing spot just at the front doors of the gazebo, in perfect view of all the waiting guests.

As soon as the pair landed Katerina had only a second to take in the number of people dotted all over the grass, standing under the immense tents, chatting around the pathway leading to the gazebo she was now standing in just behind her parents, before all eyes were suddenly on her. Another second, and a round of applause began, Katerina's cue to step forward in front of her parents and take her place as the guest of honor. She curtsied to the crowd, and put on the brightest smile she could manage. There were many more people here than she anticipated, and being the center of attention was suddenly very overwhelming.

"Katerina," her mother's voice hissed behind her. Katerina knew Helena was speaking quietly through clenched teeth so as not to have her smile waver. "What is that on your back?" Katerina smirked, looking back over her own bare shoulder at her mother before walking down the three steps onto the path to greet her guests properly. She heard the whir of a landing apparation and knew that Annie and Nate had finally shown up. They took their place with their own parents while Katerina made her way to the area sectioned off specifically for the guests belonging to the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

As soon as she entered the tented area a hired house elf appeared with a tray of champagne flutes, bubbling and sparkling like magic. She took one, smiling down at the little elf kindly before turning to greet the first family who approached her. A pretty blonde girl, an inch or so taller than Katerina was even in heels, stepped up to her first, aristocratic looking parents flaking both sides.

"Ms. Boot, happy birthday," Mr. Abbott smiled, taking Katerina's hand a lightly kissing the knuckles. Katerina bobbed slightly and smiled kindly at the three.

"Mister and Missus Abbott, and Hannah, I presume. Thank you all so much for being here," Katerina replied, lifting her glass ever so slightly in salute.

"Oh, dear, we wouldn't have missed it for the world," Mrs. Abbott chimed.

"You're at Hogwarts, right?" Katerina asked, turning her attention on Hannah.

Hannah nodded and smiled. "That's right. I'll be going into my 6th year. I hear you might be joining us in rainy old Scotland," she replied. Hannah's soft English accent was enough to calm Katerina's nerves about this event a bit, and she smiled warmly at the girl. Hannah's parents smiled politely and walked away, leaving the two girls to talk for a bit. Katerina summoned an elf carrying more drinks, switched out her empty glass for a full one and handed Hannah one as well. They walked around the tent, Hannah acting as Katerina's personal guide, introducing her to everyone that came along. Many of the families Katerina had met, or at least heard her mother talk about at one point or another, but some she had never given a second thought before now.

Suddenly Katerina got a tingling feeling against her back, the feeling of being watched more intently than just the glances and looks she was getting most of the night.

"Hannah, who's that behind us?" Katerina asked, not bothering to turn around to check. Hannah's eyes went a bit wide at the question before she glanced behind them to see. Turning back, Hannah stared blankly at her for a second before answering. "How did you..." she trailed off. Katerina merely raised her champagne flute to her lips and smiled at the Flint boy as he walked by with his plus-one on his arm.

"Hyper-awareness," Katerina replied, as if it were simply commenting on the weather. "You get used to it when you're friends with me." Katerina turned to Hannah and smirked, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge her to say they weren't heading that way anyway.

"I- I'll keep that in mind," Hannah replied hesitantly. She glanced once more back over her shoulder before turning to Katerina. Katerina caught the faint sound of an amused snort coming from the direction producing the tingling in her back, and was able to gage their distance from it a bit easier. "That's a few purebloods, all from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They travel in the same pack even at school. Slytherins."

"Well, best I meet everyone, right?" Katerina said, smiling at Hannah before turning around to face the four pairs of eyes she felt boring into her back. The boy on the far left stood well over a head taller than her, sandy blond hair cropped straight across his forehead and looking far too thin. On his right stood a much shorter girl, right around Katerina's height, with shoulder length jet black hair and a deep hunter green dress. She eyed Katerina speculatively and moved closer to the boy on her right, grabbing his arm in an obviously possessive sort of way. Katerina smirked again as she walked toward them slowly. The boy this girl clung to also stood over a head above her, but she hardly noticed his height when faced with his piercing gray eyes. The smirk on his face was one to battle her own, and she raised her chin a bit higher. He ran a hand through his slightly shaggy, very blond hair, pushing it out of his face, the gold signet ring on his little finger glinting in the setting sunlight.

By this point, Hannah had slipped away, and Katerina barely spared her absence a second glance. A quick legilimens on the blond girl was enough to let Katerina know exactly how she felt about this group, and wasn't about to stop her if it was too uncomfortable for her. She'd find her later anyway.

The gray eyes stared back into her green ones before she slipped them slowly to the right of that tall bleach blond to the equally tall boy… no… _man_ , next to him. She met dark brown, nearly black eyes, roaming their way up and down her figure as he sipped his drink. His skin was a deep bronze, eyes hooded in an always bored but still intense sort of way. He too served her a small smirk of his own. _Do these Slytherins ever smile genuinely?_ she mentally questioned. As soon as she was within arms length of them she smiled kindly, but with a hint of mischief in her eyes. A hired elf passed with a tray of drinks, and Katerina waved her hand over the tray as the little elf went by, wandlessly floating five five drinks over to the group while letting go of her once again empty glass to be taken by the elf's platter. The raven-haired girl looked at Katerina's hand as if she'd just smacked at a baby, but regained her composure quickly enough; not quickly enough not to notice, but quickly enough that Katerina decided to spare her and let it drop before it started. The three gentlemen however, all dressed in black suits, black dress shirts and black ties, looked at her impressed and the five raised their glasses in a toast before speaking.

"Quite the celebration," spoke the first boy, taking Katerina's hand to brush his lips against the top. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Theodore Nott." Katerina smiled tightly at him and pulled her hand back. One touch and she could see who he really was.

"Likewise," was all Katerina could manage before turning her attention to the girl in front of her. "And you are… Ms. Parkinson, right?" She dark-haired girl smirked and bobbed a small curtsy.

"Pleasure. Kate, is it?" Parkinson asked, a tone in her voice that Katerina immediately couldn't stand.

"Indeed. And you're… Pansy." Katerina's own tone managed to make the girl bristle at the way she said her name, so she continued. "Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other in the future." Katerina was much more sure of that than she was going to let on, but the last thing she needed was to reveal that hyper-awareness wasn't her only power. She turned to the two gentlemen standing next to Pancy and smiled. "And you two must ben Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Draco's chin lifted a bit higher as he smirked down at her. Pansy seemed to notice because she immediately stepped a bit more between Katerina and Draco, like a tiny watchdog one could easily punt 50 yards without trying. Katerina smirked more at that image than Draco, but was drawn out of it by Blaise extending his hand to take hers in it.

"Enchanted, Ms. Boot," Blaise said, bowing low to lightly brush his lips against her hand. As soon as her hand was in his she saw it: his family's house in flames, him standing next to Pansy in what she could only assume was the Great Hall at Hogwarts even though she'd never seen it in person, dressed in his Slytherin robes and looking rather angry. She felt his future pass from his soul to hers, felt his magic like tiny pins poking her finger tips where they were clutched in his much larger hand, and knew immediately that whatever massive event was about to take place, it wouldn't break him.

Her face must have changed, only for a second, because Blaise's smirk faded into a slightly concerned look. Katerina regained her composure, squeezed his hand and pulled back. "The pleasure is all mine."

Another sensation began then, very small in the center of her forehead. Someone was trying to legilimens her. She fought the feeling off fairly easily, and dragged her eyes away from Blaise to look at Draco again, his gray eyes staring back at her.

 _Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to invade your host's mind?_ she thought loudly at him. She watched his eyes go wide, his jaw clenching tightly as he realized what had just happened. Katerina smiled innocently at him and downed the rest of her glass.

"It's wonderful to meet all of you," she said, taking a step to the side to look out at the setting sun. "It'll be dark soon and the bonfires are being lit for the main event. I hope we'll all get to talk again later." With that, she walked off in search of Hannah to introduce her to Annie and Nate. While she walked she thought about the whole exchange: the vibe she got from the Nott boy, the prickling of Blaise's magic against her skin, the fact Draco had actually had the audacity to try to read her mind and memories. "Well," she muttered quietly to herself as she made her way toward the ring of stones, "what am I supposed to do with this lot?"


	7. Chapter 7: Magicks Intertwined

**A/N:** Thank you to my Guest reviewer for bringing up some valid points. First, I chose to write in third person limited because (a) when I originally tried to write this in first person it seemed forced in my mind, and kind of like a YA story, which isn't really what I'm going for, and (b) some of the best novels I've read have been in third-person limited and still been told from multiple characters' perspectives, so I thought I'd give it a shot. *spoiler alert* multiple perspectives to come. Also, as far as her powers go, without ruining everything I have planned, they won't always help her, and remember that she's still young, and that has an effect on the development of things as well. Thank you, though, to you, and the rest of my readers. Enjoy Midsummer! - QOP

 **Chapter 7: Magicks Intertwined**

When Katerina and Hannah finally found Annie, Nate as nowhere to be found. She introduced her new friend to her oldest friend, and took the chance to look around while they got acquainted. Ah, there he was, standing off to one side, head bowed in deep conversation with one of the visiting French wizards whose family had been invited. Katerina smiled knowingly when Nate finally turned to see her, and she watched him take the other wizards hand before they walked over to the three girls.

"Double, double toil and trouble, eh?" Nate joked, referring to the fact three witches were standing in a semi-circle near one of the larger stones in the ring. Katerina smirked and rolled her eyes, but Hannah outright snorted at the reference.

"Careful, Nate, before Katie gives you a prophecy worse than Macbeth's," Annie replied. That time it was Katerina's turn to snort a bit, and put a hand on Nate's shoulder with a playful warning look before bidding the four find their places for the Midsummer ritual.

Midsummer is one of the main festivals in the magical world. It's main purpose is a fertility celebration, which means crazy dancing around a Maypole, handfasting ceremonies, reaffirming of old vows, and lots of hormones flying around. But right as the sun was about to set, it passes straight through a stone arch on one side of the fairy circle, igniting everyone's magic and allowing for those not yet bound to find with whom they're meant to be. The whole event lasts two minutes, the time it takes for the last remaining sunlight to fade from sight in the distance, and Katerina was highly skeptical of the ability to find her soulmate in those two minutes.

Everyone at the gathering moved toward the stone circle, taking a spot around the outside that gave a good view, but with enough space to not be standing on top of each other. As soon as the setting sun reached the stone arch way, Katerina's parents took their place in the center of the circle, hands clasped to each other's forearm, the gold bond of the Unbreakable vow they made at their own handfasting suddenly glowing bright. The other married couples, parents, aunts and uncles, followed suit, their Unbreakable bonds dotting the expansive green like tiny stars against the night sky.

Those untied, including Katerina, raised their wands above their heads, twirling it into the sky, creating a ribbon of their own magic that fell slowly around each person. When the spell reached the ground, spinning slowly around from head to toe, it tightened lightly, briefly around the caster before expanding over the grounds and passing through the magic of those casting as well. As the magics move danced along the grass, only the two meant to mix would strike the match, and the caster would feel the strike in their mind, their body, their soul.

As soon as Katerina began her spell she closed her eyes and let the magic flow out of her, taking shape around her before it burst from her body and made its way toward its counterpart. Slowly, yet all at once, it hit, nearly knocking the breath out of her. _They're here._ She kept her eyes closed, trying to keep her focus, mentally kicking herself for thinking this soulmate business was nothing but a ploy sold to her by her parents who she had felt had simply gotten lucky by finding each other. Of course they were right, they always were. Luckily for Katerina, though, no formal announcement of the match would be made for some time, and as she stood around the fairy stones with hundreds of people surrounding her and the move happening so soon, she was glad all the same. She'd rather not have to officially confront the person whose magic danced in the night with hers, not yet.

A peaceful silence fell across the crowd as everyone's magicks returned to their bodies, and seconds later fireworks lit up the actual night sky, signalling the beginning of the real party. Everyone moved to gather in groups, discussing whom they thought some people's matches were, whom their own were. Annie, Hannah and Nate joined Katerina, pulling her from her thoughts and over to the gazebo.

"So?" Annie asked. "Did you feel it?" Katerina took a glass of firewhiskey from Sissy, smirking into the glass as she sipped it.

"Mhmm," she sounded, looking at the three sets of eyes staring at her.

"WHO?!" came all three voices at once.

"I'd rather not say just yet," Katerina replied. She took a sip before she continued, savoring the burning sensation as it traveled through her body, taking the place of the other person's magic for now. "Plus, with this move it may not matter anyway." All three sighed in reluctant agreement.

"I suppose you're right, Kate," Nate said.

"But what about you?" Katerina asked, turning toward each in turn. When her eyes settled on Nate, she found him gazing out of the gazebo at the French wizard he'd been holding hands with before the event.

With a shrug Nate said, "Apparently I'm a good judge of character." He looked back at his friends and smirked. Katerina smiled at him and shifted her chin up in a _go_ movement, and Nate was on his feet and out of the gazebo before anyone could blink.

"Annie?" Katerina asked, turning to her friend.

"He's here somewhere. I'm not too worried right now. Hannah?" Hannah's face fell slightly, and she shrugged a bit.

"Not here, I guess," Hannah replied. "Maybe next time." Katerina put a comforting hand on her arm and squeezed lightly. Hannah smiled back at her. Katerina snapped her fingers and a house elf appear with a fresh platter of drinks. Each girl took one and Katerina raised hers up.

"This whole night is about beginnings and new connections. So, here's to friends, new and old, and the magic that comes with them." The other two witches raised their glasses in response and responded with a choral "To friends" before they all drank. As she drank, Katerina got the feeling of someone watching her, and took a quick glance out of the gazebo, briefly meeting a set of eyes staring back at her over his drink. _Oh, we're doing this now_ , she thought as she turned her head to face the peeping wizard head-on. She barely registered her friends seeing her look and turning their heads to see what had captured her attention.

"Is that-" Annie started at the same time Hannah let out a breathy "Oh, fuck." Katerina swallowed hard and nodded quickly, finishing her glass in one shot before standing to make her way over to the gentleman clearly waiting to speak with her.

Before she could speak, another equally tall and handsome wizard was standing in front of her, and she found herself faced with both Draco and Blaise staring at her in amusement.

"Rather interesting outcomes, no?" Blaise asked, sipping his firewhiskey.

"Hmm, indeed," Katerina replied. A passing house elf handed her a glass of firewhiskey as well before popping away.

"Maybe Hogwarts won't be such a craphole as it's been in the past," Draco said, smirking at her as he eyed her up and down appreciatively.

"Everyone has been trying to sell me on the idea of Hogwarts for weeks," Katerina remarked, raising an eyebrow at both men. "But that statement doesn't exactly help." Both men reacted with matching smirks and Katerina tried to still her racing heart. She could feel her match's magic radiating off of him, moving to dance again with hers, a slow waltz she was sure he could feel as well.

"Draco has always been a bit… over dramatic," Blaise drawled, eliciting a sharp glare from Draco but he ignored it. Katerina didn't miss it, though, and snickered at his reaction.

"Well, over dramatic I can handle. It keeps things… exciting," she smirked, eyeing both men back while she sipped her drink. Draco's face softened a barely noticeable amount, and Katerina stared into his eyes long enough to push her way into his mind. His face hardened again as he tried to shove her out, but she clearly had more practice than he did. She sifted through his thoughts until she came to rest in the center of his mind.

 _Not as nice, is it?_ she thought at him.

 _Be careful. You may not like what you find._

 _I'm sure I'll find out._ She released his thoughts and smiled sweetly between the two men.

"I believe it's time to go, mate," Draco said to Blaise, but not taking his eyes of Katerina. Blaise looked at him questioningly but only nodded.

"A pleasure, Ms. Boot," Blaise said, taking her hand in his just as before and kissing the top. She could feel his power radiate through her fingers once more, and knew he meant what he said about it being a pleasure. _More than you realize_ , she thought. Draco simply bowed, grabbed Blaise by the arm to turn him away, and they stalked off. In a heartbeat, Hannah and Annie were next to her, inquiring about the conversation and the strange look on Katerina's face.

"I don't even have to touch him to feel what his magic has done to mine," Katerina said, watching after the two men's retreating backs.

"Be careful, Kate. I've spent 5 years in school with him. He's not one to be crossed. Neither of them are," Hannah warned. Katerina turned to her new friend with an appreciative smile, then looped her arms in each one of her friends' arms before the girls set off to mingle among the rest of the guests.

The girls danced and talked the rest of the evening, Katerina's dress finding plenty of reasons to sparkle, drawing the attention of those around her even more than before. Her Slytherin guests disappeared shortly after her conversation with Blaise and Draco, but she knew she'd see them at school in a few months, and she pushed the thought of her fate's eyes boring into hers to the back of her mind for the meantime. She'd have plenty of time to think about those eyes - dark with sudden realization, yet bright with unspoken possibilities - in the next few weeks, and she suddenly, reluctantly, guiltily found herself looking forward to the move more than before. _If it means being closer to_ him _then I'll give it a shot_ , she thought, absent-mindedly watching her guests twirl around the dance floor, others sipping their drinks, and the odd couple here and there making out or moving off to find more privacy. A vague feeling of envy washed over her, but she let it go almost as quickly as it came, and did her best to enjoy the rest of the night with her friends.

The next morning Katerina was woken by a tapping at her bedroom window. She sat up quickly to open it and was immediately ambushed by a migraine that made her eyesight go black. "Fuck," she muttered to herself as she fell back on the bed. The tapping sounded again, and she very slowly rolled over, off her bed, and inched her way to the window to allow the small tawny owl inside. Clutched in its beak was a tiny green gift bag with a black envelope peeking out from the top. Katerina carefully reached a hand out so the owl could drop the bag into it, retreated for a second to grab a treat from her dresser that she kept there for when her friends send the occasional owl message, and gave it to the bird before it flew off.

A quiet knock came to the door and Katerina unlocked it wandlessly, never taking her eyes off the package in her hand. She moved back over to the bed and took a seat, Benny saddling up next to her also staring at the tiny bag.

"A late gift?" he asked, and Katerina nodded as she pulled the envelope from the bag to open that first. She pulled the card out and barely spared the front of it a glance before she flipped it open, eyes scanning the careful, but clearly nervous writing inside.

 _For my fate_.

Three small words, and signed with a small drawing of a crescent moon shape and a star.

"Who's it from?" Benny asked, taking the card from her and turning it over and over looking for a better sign. He closed it and handed it back to her. That's when she noticed the front. It was black with two red roses crossed over each other forming an arch over two white goblets. A tarot card, the two of cups specifically, the card that signifies unity and marriage. _Apparently he'd manage to poke around in my head for long enough to know I read tarot,_ she thought. She reached into the bag and found a small black velvet box. She hesitated a moment, looking at her brother and then back at the box before pulling the lid up.

"Are you going to stop being weird and tell me what's going on?" he questioned. He looked at the open box in her hand and at the contents. "Who sent it?" he asked again. She pulled the item from the box and held it up, watching at the sunlight bounced off it. It was a gold band, simple except for the signate on the top of it, a winding snake, fangs bared and posed to strike. It was small, perfect size for her left ring finger. _Or the pinky he pulled it off of_ , she remembered. She looked at the ring in her hand for a few second before looking up at her brother, a look of confusion on his face and knew she no doubt had a similar one on hers.

"Draco Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 8: More Questions than Answers

**Chapter 8: More Questions than Answers**

A week later Katerina was standing in her new bedroom in Sussex, a location chosen because it's close enough to London for her parents to work, but not smack in the middle of the too-big city. All of her stuff had arrived already, and Pip had set the room up to look as close to her one back home in America as possible with the new layout, something she was grateful for.

 _And suddenly there came a tapping…_ she thought, smirking at the reference as a light tap did actually sound on her bedroom door. She went over and opened it by hand, and was immediately greeted a hug bouquet of red roses being barely held up by Benny's slender arms.

"What in the world are those?" she asked, eyes wide in shock.

"These are for you," he huffed, moving toward her at a pace that made her back up quickly so he could place them on her dresser. He set them down as gently as possible and stepped back, stretching his arms out to beat the soreness they held. "Just arrived by messenger. There was a card too." He handed her the tiny black envelope before he sat down on the trunk at the foot of her bed. She looked at the roses sitting on her dresser.

"Two dozen long-stem red roses. Someone's awfully flashy," she remarked, pulling the small square out of the envelope.

 _Welcome home_.

Again, the card wasn't signed with a signature, only a small crescent moon and star. She appreciated the sentiment, but this wasn't her home. She had promised her parents she'd try to make the most of it, and it was nice to know someone was looking out to make her feel welcome. Even if the guy who had sent the flowers and the ring had appeared far from attracted to her at the party, so it was a bit odd to be getting these.

Another knock sounded at the door and her father came in carrying a small package, wrapped neatly in brown paper, a card taped to the top.

"Oh, god, not another one," Katerina groaned, reaching to take the box from her father.

"We've been here less than two days and you've already charmed all the young men in town," her father joked. "At least you won't be short on friends."

"If they continue then she'll just end up with a big head," Benny remarked, smirking at the comment and effortlessly dodging a stuffed reindeer that Katerina snatched off her dresser to throw at him.

"Open it," her father said, nodding to the package. She took the box from him, mentally noting the weight of it. She put the card to the side, pulled off the paper and lifted the lid rather unceremoniously. Hidden under a layer of black tissue paper was a worn, hardcover book. She lifted it out of the box carefully, opened up to the first page and gasped. "What is it?" her father asked, looking slightly concerned. Benny sat forward trying to get a better look without moving from the seat completely.

She scanned the reference page, hardly able to believe it. "It's a first edition copy of _Wuthering Heights_." On the title page it even had the author's pseudonym, which she had originally published under in order to get it printed in the first place. Katerina traced the letters with her finger, hardly believing it was in her hands at all.

"This Malfoy has really piled it on thick," Benny remarked. Katerina barely looked up from the book at him, only nodded slightly and very gently set the book back on its tissue paper bed in the box. She lifted the card that came with it and pulled it from the envelope. It was a plain white card, embossed with gold script that read her name. Inside there was a message longer than the previous ones.

 _Dear Katerina,_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you this in person at your party, but I was only able to get ahold of it once I got back to the UK. I hope I'm not being presumptuous about your taste in books, but you seem like a classics girl, and I hoped you'd appreciate it either way._

 _If you need any help settling in, or someone to show you around then I'd be glad to be your guide. I hope to hear from you soon. My address is at the bottom, please write if you wish._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Blaise_

She stared at the card in almost as much disbelief as she did the book. "It's not from Draco," she said, barely above a whisper. Her brother's eyes widened in shock and he was up from the chair and next to her in a split second.

"Blaise?" he questioned. "Draco's friend?" Katerina nodded and looked up at her father. The smirk on his face told her he was right in his earlier comment, but he held his tongue from saying _I told you so_ out loud. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked back down at the card. "Well, you've got to at least write him to thank him for the book," Benny commented.

"Okay Mister Matchmaker, you want to help me draft that letter too?" Katerina asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm sure you'll mess it up with or without my help," he replied, this time not dodging her strike fast enough, receiving a quick blow to the stomach, hard enough to double him over but not hard enough to leave a mark, probably.

"Katerina!" her father snapped. Her sniggered stopped and she muttered a quiet _sorry_ before turning her attention back to the card in her hand. Benny coughed and sputtered, sitting back on the chest to catch his breath. "I'm going to help your mother finish setting up the wards. Play nice, you two," her father said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Katerina moved over to her desk and took a seat, grabbing pen and paper to write her responses. She was used to writing with quill and ink at school, but grateful for the summer months when she could use a regular No-Maj pen. _Sometimes,_ she thought, _the No-Maj have advanced beyond us in tiny ways._

"What are you going to tell him?" Benny asked from behind her, finally able to breathe normally again.

"Well, I've got to respond to both, thanking them of course. But I just don't know what to make of Blaise's gift. Surely he knows about what happened at the Midsummer celebration." She stared at the blank page in front of her, trying to form words in her mind before committing them to paper.

"Maybe he doesn't know," her brother offered. Katerina just shook her head, not in disagreement, but in confusion.

"I'm not sure how he couldn't, but maybe, I guess."

"Ask him?" Katerina whirled around, giving her brother an incredulous look.

"Oh yeah, and how would I do that? 'Hey Blaise, I was just wondering if you thought maybe I was your soul mate? Because SIKE!' Not a chance." Benny shrugged and stood up, moving toward the door to leave as well.

Just before exiting he turned and said, "I remember mom telling me once that not everyone is meant to end up with their soul mates. Maybe you're his but he's not yours." Katerina stared at her brother, eyes wide and brows furrowed in both mild shock and confusion. Benny shrugged again and closed the door.

"When the hell did _he_ become the voice of reason?" she wondered aloud. She turned back to the page, mulling over her responses, unable to get the last thing Benny said to her out of her head. It was possible, in theory, that soul mates were an individual concept, not always a direct pairing, but every fairy tale and story she'd heard had always made it seem like there was one person for someone and you'd also be that person for them. She shook her head to clear it and picked up her pen.

 _Dear Draco,_

She stopped. "What do I even say? We barely said 10 words to each other in person, and aside from his cryptic cards we don't really know anything about each other." She put the paper aside and started a new one.

 _Dear Blaise,_

 _Thank you very much for the incredible gift. It wasn't presumptuous at all. This will be my new prized possession and I appreciate it greatly._

She stopped for a second, glancing at the roses on her dresser and getting a flash of what her brother had said, thinking about what to do next.

 _I'd like to take you up on your offer to show me around. I've been to London before, but not for a few years and I'm interested to see how it's changed. Please let me know when you have a free day._

 _All best,_

 _Kate_

She folded the letter and shoved it in an envelope, copied the address he'd written on his letter on the front, and sealed it before placing it aside to pick up where she left off on the other.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Your gifts are beautiful, and I would like to thank you_

She paused, thinking again.

 _in person, seeing as we didn't get much time to talk at the party. Please let me know when you're free._

She stared at the page, unsure how to sign it. "Kindest regards" seemed so formal. "Love" wasn't an option since they barely knew each other, and "Yours" seems inaccurate since she wasn't his, not really. Not yet, anyway, if that's what was meant to happen. Finally she settled for no sign off, opting only for _\- Kate_ , and slipped the letter into an envelope as well. She took both letters down stairs and sent them off with two owls on their way to the two men. She then stood in the new living room in the new house in the new country, taking it all in. So many thoughts ran through her mind, about the move, about the party, about the two men possibly vying for her attention. This was far from what she expected in this situation, but she decided she'd take it as it comes, which may be a bit difficult with what she knew about one of the men's future already.

A letter arrived the next day, brought by a large eagle owl. She tore it open, hardly wasting time looking for a sender name on the front.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _I'm glad you like it. I'm free next Saturday, if you are. I'll meet you at King's Cross Station at 10 AM._

 _\- Blaise_

It was only Friday at that point, and if he really meant _next_ Saturday then she'd have to wait a week before seeing him. She let out a small sigh and tucked the letter in between the pages of the book he'd sent her.

The next week passed uneventfully. Her family attempted to settle into their new place as much as possible, and both her parents made several trips to the Ministry in order to get started on whatever it was that brought them all this way. Katerina got another letter from Blaise the day before their scheduled meeting, checking to make sure she hadn't gotten cold feet and was still planning to meet him. She found she appreciated his need for reassurance more than she wanted to admit, but hadn't been hesitant about the meeting until after the second letter. His seemingly excited feelings made her worry a little about whether her brother had been right, but she didn't want to back out and make it worse.

On the other hand, she hadn't heard back from Draco after her last letter, which made her wonder if she'd been too forward in asking to hang out with him. Blaise had jumped at the chance, offering first, but he and Draco were clearly two very different people. She wondered why Draco had seem to take the news of the Midsummer magic well right away, but hadn't bothered to talk to her recently.

Two days after receiving the ring she had put it on a chain around her neck, thinking that would be a better idea than wearing it on her finger before they'd gotten the chance to get to know each other properly. She kept it tucked into her shirt or sweater so as not to give her family any reason to goad her into talking about it, but when she sat in her room alone reading or trying to get to sleep at night she would slide it left and right across the chain, thinking about this, that and the other. Now, as she sat in the window seat of her room, staring out over the rooftops of he houses nearby she fidgeted with the ring, wondering about it's original owner, how tomorrow was going to go with Blaise, and what on earth her new school would be like when September came.


	9. Chapter 9: Toil and Trouble

**Chapter 9: Toil and Trouble**

It wasn't that Draco didn't want to see Kate, he definitely did. He was just worried about what she'd think if she knew what was going on in the wizarding community as this point. Her letter had both excited him, and gave him horrid anxiety. He knew her parents had moved their family here to work with the ministry on the Death Eater uprising, his family's sources had figured that out quickly enough, and that information hadn't been a problem until the Midsummer celebration. How was he supposed to lie to her now? How was he supposed to knowingly put her in that kind of danger? He didn't even know her very well, yet he already felt a need to protect her from all this shit going on.

He didn't know how to respond to her letter, so he just didn't. He pushed it off, thinking _I'll respond later,_ but later never came. Something much bigger was coming, and he didn't want to inadvertently involve her if he could avoid it. So he shoved the letter into a drawer in his bedroom and pretended it didn't exist, hoping she would understand if the time came for her to find out what was really going on.

He also didn't want to risk developing serious feelings only for the Dark Lord to find out later. His Occlumency was pretty solid, but even the Dark Lord had his ways. Would he spare the girl because she's a pureblood? Or would he use her against Draco like he was threatening to do with his parents? Draco shook his head to clear the thoughts before he had to head downstairs. The manor was crawling with Death Eaters already, and the last thing he needed right now were any distractions.

 _I only hope she'll understand_ , he thought, and then he left his room for the meeting downstairs.

Saturday morning Katerina arrived at King's Cross at 10 on the dot, finding Blaise standing at the entrance already waiting for her. _Well, at least he's punctual_ , she thought, walking over to him. The corners of his mouth moved up when he saw her, more than a smirk, but not quite a full smile, like he was nervous about something but trying to hide it.

"Hello there," he said, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles like he had done two weeks before. The prickling in her fingers began, but she fought off the images that all at once invaded her thoughts. She refused to let any future thoughts get in the way of this day, not with the negative ones she saw last time. He must have felt the prickling too because he glanced at his fingers and then back to her face with a knowing smirk. "Lovely as always."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself," she replied with a soft smile, carefully retracting her hand, opening and closing it a few times until the sensation dissipated. "So this is King's Cross, huh?" she asked, looking up at the old brick structure and the huge amounts of people pouring out of the doors as well as trying to get in them.

"Yes, indeed. This is where the train for Hogwarts will depart from, on Platform 9 3/4," he replied, looking around at the building as well.

"Nine and three quarters?" she asked, thinking he had been joking. He laughed at the expression on her face.

"Yeah you get to it by running at a wall between platforms nine and ten."

"Running… at a wall… on purpose?"

"Mhmm. People always say to run at it when you've never passed through it before, just in case your nerves get to you."

"Are you sure it's not just a lot of people smacking their face against a wall and _thinking_ they're somewhere that shouldn't exist? Because it sounds like a legal case waiting to happen." She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, smiling again.

"I guess I never really thought about it too hard," he replied. She sighed in resignation and tried to get rid of the image in her mind of running at a wall and meeting an actual wall to the nose. Her nose twitched in response to the thought and Blaise choked back another laugh.

"So, any idea where we should go today?" she asked, changing the subject. He put his elbow out for her to take and she looped her arm through it. The height difference made it a bit awkward, but the gesture was nice, she thought. Apparently, to her relief, he had the whole day planned out. They took the train from King's Cross to Covent Garden, snacking their way through the Apple Market. From there they walked down Great Newport to Charing Cross so he could show her Leicester Square and the theatres it holds. She expressed her desire to see a play at some point and he promised he'd take her if she found something she'd like to see.

Just after midday they made it to Westminster so she could admire the architecture of the old cathedral, and had lunch at the Red Lion Pub across the street. The idea of fish and chips didn't really excite her since she'd had it before, but pub food, as she recalled, was usually fair no matter what it was.

After their meal Blaise said he had one more thing he wanted to show her before the day ended, and towed her from Westminster to Blackfriars Station. As they emerged from the station the first thing that caught her eye was the expansive river, much larger than she remembered it being last time she saw it. They made their way across Blackfriars bridge, turning to the left when they got to the other side. Something in the distance caught her eye and she started walking a bit faster trying to get a better look.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, staring up at the large wooden and plaster structure before her.

"That depends," he remarked. "What do you think it is?" She was sure he knew what she meant so she only stared at the building. Eventually he broke down and told her. "It's not the original, obviously. The first Globe burned down in 1613, and the second was closed and torn down not long after rebuilding it. This is the third. Actually, I think it's an American overseeing the project."

"It's incredible," she said, her voice soft with awe.

"Well, you did seem to enjoy theatres, so what better one to see than this one?" Blaise said, sounding very proud of himself for thinking of it. "Maybe someday we'll see a play here too."

She turned to him and smiled, her eyes brightening as she did. "I'd like that very much." He stepped up closer to her, taking both of her hands in his, searching her eyes for confirmation. She looked back into his chocolate eyes, her wide smile turning into a shy one, knowing what he wanted to do and being suddenly excited and unsure.

"Kate, I -" he began, but he was cut off by her sudden gasp, her face changing into a frightened look as a feeling of dread and fear washed over her. "What is it? What's wrong?" She spun around, looking out toward the direction of the buildings on the far side of the river.

"Something's wrong. Very wrong." The feeling intensified and she let go of one of his hands, dragging him by the other to the railing at the river's edge.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything," he said, looking around the area, clearly baffled by her outburst.

"Something's happeni-" A piercing scream sliced through the air, and explosions could be heard and seen on the other side of the river. The two watched in horror as strange shaped clouds, flying through the air like missiles, aimed straight at the bridge on their right. More screams, and the running of people to get off the bridge only made the horror of what was happening worse. Katerina and Blaise stood by as the bridge was ripped apart, the cables holding it up snapped, people scrambled to get off it before it crashed into the river. Before they knew it the entire area was in chaos and the black shapes were gone, their job completed.

"Katerina," Blaise said, grabbing her by her upper arms so suddenly it startled her. "Listen to me. We need to leave." She searched his eyes for understanding but found only fear.

"What was that? What's going on?!" she exclaimed, struggling to hear even her own voice over the screaming, but he didn't answer, only wrapped an arm around her shoulders to urge her away from the frantic crowd and behind the theatre to an alley off the side.

"Can you apparate?" he asked, urgency clear in his voice. She couldn't form words and simply nodded. "Then do it. Take us anywhere, but get us away from here." She swallowed hard, trying to dispel the ball of terror that had found a home in her throat. She took his hand and hoped that when she thought of home it would take them to her family's new home in Sussex, not splinching them halfway across the Atlantic.

Fortunately they landed safely outside of the new place, and she let go of his hand, whirling on him.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked, her fear turning to anger. Blaise visibly bristled at her tone, but tried to keep calm.

"Death Eaters," he replied. "Death Eaters just attacked London, and I have a feeling they're not going to stop there."

"What in the gods' names is a 'Death Eater'?" She realized she was yelling, but she couldn't remember being more scared in her life.

"They're pureblood wizards and witches who want to… purify the rest of the world," he answered. She gave him a confused look and he clarified a bit more. "They think muggles aren't worth the life they have, and that any magical person associated with or related to a muggle deserves the same fate."

"'Purify the world?' Like some sick type of ethnic cleansing?" she asked incredulously. He clearly didn't have any words that could make it better so he just nodded. "And who exactly are these psycho purebloods? What makes them think they're so damn special?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get the words out the front door swung open and her mother flew out to hug her.

"Oh my gods! Kate, are you okay?" her mother sobbed, checking her daughter for any damage.

"I'm fine, mom. We got out safely," she said, glancing over her shoulder at Blaise. Her mother met his eyes and Katerina watched something pass between them. Was it… understanding? Blaise gave a short nod and her mother ushered them both into the house.

Benny was in the sitting room with their father when the two teenagers came in.

"Dad, what's happening? I know you know something!" Katerina accused. Her father didn't seem bothered by her outburst, as if he'd been expecting it already.

"Please, dear, have a seat. I'll explain as best I can," he said calmly. Katerina didn't want to sit. She wanted to scream and cry and throw something at him for not warning her. But the moment Blaise put his hand on her shoulder she stilled her shaking, and after a few deep breaths she took a seat on the sofa, Blaise taking the stop to her right, Benny on her left.

As she sat and listened she knew her father wasn't telling her everything. However, he did tell her about the 'Death Eater problem', the return of Voldemort, who turned out to be the You-Know-Who she recalled seeing on his newspaper weeks ago, about 'The Boy Who Lived' Harry Potter, and exactly why her parents had relocated the family.

"Wouldn't Benny and I have been safer back in America?" she asked, trying to make sense of it. "Ilvermorny is impenetrable."

"We couldn't risk you being too far if this problem becomes an international issue," her mother answered. "Hogwarts is just as safe as Ilvermorny. You'll be perfectly fine there. Both of you."

"She's right," Blaise piped up. Katerina looked at him, disbelief etched into her face along with worry, disbelief that he would take their side. "Although, it's not about _if_ this gets worse, it's about _when_. And _when_ it does, you'll be safer at that school, closer to your family, than you would be back in America." She searched his eyes for her own sense of understanding and was met with a look of sincerity.

Turning back to her parents, she asked, "Do you know who's all involved then?" A lot of pureblood families had just been in their home several weeks ago, and now she's finding out some of them might be out to kill No-Maj's and half-bloods just for existing. Her parents shared a glance. They must have had that same fear as well, but now she knew they'd been aware of it a lot longer than she had.

"There are rumors, but they've been unfounded so far. The Ministry doesn't feel it would help to cause unnecessary fear," her father replied.

"But for now it's probably best that you don't travel too far from home, and never by yourself," her mother said, looking at both of her children. "And if you do, take these." Her mother handed them each a gold coin, the face of a female monarch on the front. "They're protean charms. All your father or I need to do is say a simple spell and the coin will heat up so you know we're looking for you. To get ahold of us, in case of an emergency, just hold the coin in your hand and concentrate on us. We'll know you need us." Katerina could feel Benny shaking slightly beside her, his fear palpable. She put her arm around his shoulders, nodding to her parents.

"I should go," Blaise said, standing from the sofa. Katerina gave her brother a quick squeeze and stood as well.

"I'll walk you out," she said, leading him toward the front door.

They stood on the doorstep rather awkwardly, Katerina with her arms crossed in front of her staring at the ground, Blaise with his hands shoved deep in his pockets staring at the same spot.

"Kate, I -" he started but she interrupted him with a hand in the air.

"It's fine, Blaise. I trust that you didn't keep that information from me to hurt me." He nodded slowly and looked back down at the ground. "We all have our secrets. It's what we do with that knowledge that matters."

When he finally did meet her eyes she stared back at him for a beat before opening her arms and slipping them past his own to wrap them around his midsection in a tight hug. He seemed surprised for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her upper back, hugging just as tight. They stood that way for a few moments, both reluctant to pull away, his arms dropping back to his sides while she crossed her arms back over her chest.

"I'll write you later," he said. His tone made it sound almost like a question, clearly hoping that she'd say it was okay with her. She gave him a small smile, as reassuring as she could manage, and nodded her answer.

"I look forward to hearing from you." She watched his hands open and close several times, like he was trying to hold back reaching for her again, but he didn't. He gave her a weak smile before he turned and walked away. She watched him as he moved toward the outer wards, suddenly worried about him making it home safely. "Blaise!" she called out, and he stopped to turn and look back at her. "Give me some sort of sign you've gotten home. Please." She could see his face brighten a little at her request and then disappeared through the wards.

As soon as he was gone Katerina crumpled, sitting down hard on the front steps, her elbows braced on her knees, face buried in her hands. She stayed like that for a while, trying to breath, trying not to burst into tears. Her family had been plopped into the middle of some crazy war, and she had just experienced such a close-call she didn't know what to think about it all.

The sun had set while she had been in the house speaking with her family, and the moon was partially obscured with rain clouds. It would rain tonight, she could smell it in the air, feel it in her bones. She continued to sit on the steps, focusing on the ever-growing scent of incoming rain, and recalled the events of the day. Blaise had said " _when_ this gets worse." He knew something was coming. And so did she, she'd seen it already. Not all of it, and none of it at the time had seemed like it would be a result of something so horrid as a magical racial cleansing, but then she'd only gotten tiny snippets anyway. That's all they were, when the visions came, tiny blips with no context, and useless beyond measure.

Nearby Katerina heard a screech, and a few moments later a very small envelope fluttered down and landed by her side. The owl that had let it go circled the air once and flew away without landing. She opened the envelope and read the small message inside.

 _Safe._

 _-B_

She heaved a sigh of relief, and hoped that, as long as this would be necessary, that it wouldn't be the last time she got a message like this from him. With a final deep breath Katerina stood up, said a quiet _thank you_ to whichever god might be listening, and went inside to unwind from the craziest day of her life.

So far.

 **A/N:** I struggled quite a bit deciding to keep it book-loyal or movie-loyal. The new Globe opened in 1997, which means during the time period this takes place (1996), the new Globe had been under construction. Barring that, I know in the books it's Brockdale Bridge, but the destruction of the Millenium Bridge in the movie had been so well done I felt it was best to keep it, and since the Millenium Bridge didnt open until 2000, the Globe would have been finished. I never did pick movie or book side, so I suppose this is my official devil's advocate moment. If you're a book traditionalist I understand. For the rest, I hope to have done this bit of London justice. - QOP


	10. Chapter 10: Moon and Stars

**Chapter 10: Moon and Stars**

Another week and a half passed, and still not a word from Draco. Katerina had driven herself nearly mad wondering what was going on. She'd written him again two days after the attack in London to see if he was okay, just in case he was anywhere near it when it happened. No response. She'd spoken with Blaise several times since that day, but from Draco she'd heard nothing. One night, out of pure frustration she took the chain off from her neck and put it in the bottom of her underwear drawer, slamming the drawer shut in its wake. She'd started several letters with the intention of giving him a piece of her mind, but they all turned into obviously worried love letters and she chastised herself again and again for it. _Let him come to you_ , she told herself on more than one occasion. But each time she'd sit down on her bed, staring at the drawer the ring was in, then start to write, then chastise herself again.

She went down to breakfast one morning and found her father starting at a copy of a newspaper, concern etched into the deep ridges of his face as his eyes scanned the text. She stopped just next to him, picking up a mug of coffee but watching his eyes move across the page. For a split second he looked over at her before looking back down at his paper. She moved behind him to see what had him so worried and nearly dropped the mug on the floor when she saw the headline.

 _ **Ministry Employee Lucius Malfoy Arrested in Connection With Death Eater Activity**_

Her stomach dropped, a dead weight settling inside, and she suddenly felt very cold. With shaky hands she set the untouched mug back on the table and ran upstairs to her room. _Is that why I haven't heard from him?_ she wondered. _It has to be some sort of mistake_. She couldn't recall actually meeting Mr. Malfoy at any point as he hadn't been at the birthday party, but she couldn't imagine Draco's family could be connected with such extremist activity. _You don't even know him_ , her mind screamed at her. _He could be one of them, too._

Katerina paced around her room, trying to decide what to do. Before she gave herself time to reconsider she penned a short letter to Draco and sent it off with one of the messenger owls. She wasn't sure she wanted a response, but she was sure she couldn't sit back and not say anything at all.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Draco exclaimed, throwing the letter away from him and flopping back on his bed, hands over his eyes. He groaned in frustration, unable to stop the words from forming behind his eyelids.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I heard. Please talk to me. I need to know you're alright._

 _\- Kate_

He withdrew his wand and _Accio_ -ed the letter to him, letting it hover above his face while he read it again and again, trying to decide what to do. He hadn't sent her anything in weeks, not since the roses. Yes, she'd sent him a thank-you, and even had the caring heart to check on him after the attack in London. _Which my father had been apart of,_ he thought angrily. However, knowing what he did now about the Dark Lord's plans, and knowing what was expected of him now that he had been given his mission, he knew for a fact he couldn't involve her, or be involved with her. But that didn't stop him from wanting to talk to her. To reassure her that he was safe, even if that safety was fragile.

He snatched the letter from the air, walked over to his desk and wrote his own response. He couldn't stand to have anyone fussing over him, and he certainly wasn't going to let this girl he barely knew stress over something he'd chosen before he knew what she was supposed to be to him.

 _Dear Kate,_

Just like every letter he had started before and never finished. Might as well get it over with, he supposed.

 _If you're free tomorrow evening, I'll meet you at the Jubilee Oak at 8pm._

Everything he'd been forced to hide from even his closest friends had made him a man of few words. He signed it with the same crescent moon and star he'd signed the last two cards with. He thought back to the party and the first time he caught a glimpse of the birthday girl's backside before he'd even seen her face up close. The moons across her back drew his eye immediately, and he'd gone to bed that night with the moon dancing behind his eyelids, the soft buzzing of his magic and hers sounding in his ears. The star had been added as an afterthought the first time, only meant to represent one piece of the constellation his name came from. Moon and stars, shining together in the darkness. He grimaced at his own soppiness and shoved the letter in the envelope before he had a chance to think twice.

When he got to the pub the next night he took a seat in the farthest, darkest corner he could find. While the Jubilee Oak wasn't exactly known for its magical clientele, the last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself. At 8 PM sharp the bell above the door rang and a petite brunette walked in, evergreen eyes scanning the pub for him. She found him almost immediately, and walked over with as blank an expression as she could apparently muster. As she approached, he noticed the way her legs looked in the tight black trousers she had on, the way her hips swayed with each step she took. Her dark green blouse made her eyes look like emeralds, and the way her brown and auburn hair looked, tied back in a long plait dropping over one shoulder, he felt the sudden urge to reach out and push an errant strand behind her ear. But he hadn't touched her at all yet, not even a handshake, and he suddenly wondered why that was. He stood just as she approached, waving a hand at the seat across from him and waited until she sat down before he resumed his own seat. He could smell her perfume from where he sat, and he wondered just how much time she spent getting ready for this.

"Glad to know you're still alive," Kate said, a hint of annoyance mixed with genuineness in her voice. He suppressed an eyeroll and nodded.

"Yes, well, your letters were rather badly timed."

"Well, excuse me."

Her eyebrows furrowed together creating a rather unflattering line between them, and he bit back his next remark, opting instead for, "Would you like a drink?" She nodded.

"Red wine, please." She handed him her ID to take with him and he sauntered over to the bar, trying to act older than he was. He glanced at her ID, noting the age. He smirked to himself. _Clever girl_. He'd managed a fake ID himself, and was slightly impressed that she had one as well. He'd have to ask her about that at some point. The barkeep looked skeptically at them, but apparently decided to let it slide since there wasn't really anyone else there anyway, and poured their drinks.

When Draco rejoined Kate at the table he set her glass in front of her and raised his in a small toast. She raised a questioning, perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and raised her as well.

"To… a better future," he said, tapping his glass of whiskey to her wine glass.

"Right. A better future," she replied, her eyes never leaving his as they drank. He sat back in his chair, his drink in one hand, his other arm resting casually on the table. She leaned forward, both hands on her glass, elbows holding her up on the table top. He took a look at her slender fingers, the way they curved around the glass, but stopped when he noticed something. Or rather, the lack of something. She must have seen him staring because she cleared her throat, drawing his attention back to her emerald eyes.

"It didn't seem right to wear it when we've only met once." He huffed, slightly frustrated, but said nothing. She seemed to wait for him to say something, but when he didn't she sighed and spoke herself. "Is it always going to be this awkward?"

"Maybe." She lowered her eyelids and seemed to glare at him.

"I'm not going to lecture you about how often we should talk or anything. I honestly just wanted to know what happened. Why you haven't bothered to say a word to me in weeks." He took another drink, thinking about how much he should tell her right now.

"Well, as you know already, my father was arrested." Kate nodded. "And I didn't want to come venting to you about it because, like you just said, we've only met once."

"Sounds fair," was all she said. Gods, she was as bad as him with being a person of few words.

"Plus, I doubt very much that 'Hey, heard we're soulmates. My father as just arrested for being a Death Eater. Want to grab some coffee some time and plan our lives out?' was a great pick-up line." She bit her bottom lip, seemingly to keep from laughing, and lifted her glass to her lips instead. He caught himself staring at her lips a little too intently even for his own comfort and cleared his throat as quietly as possible, averting his gaze back to her eyes. Both parts stirred something inside him but he tried to push it out of his mind.

"You're probably right. But it would have been a helluva lot better than being ignored for weeks without a heads up." He shrugged, not really knowing how to respond, and drummed his fingers on the table to fill the awkward silence.

Suddenly she reached out and stopped his hand with hers. He felt a zap of energy pass from her fingertips to the back of his hand, and pulled his arm back quicker than he meant to. In fact, he hadn't meant to at all, but the buzzing of their magicks in his ears grew louder, and he wasn't sure what had just happened. He met her eyes and found them staring deep into his, a much darker green than he'd seen moments earlier, her pupils dilated so large he wasn't sure if that green was actually just black. The line between her brows deepend, the worry plain on her face. He swallowed hard, and very slowly put his hand back on the table, face up, an invitation. She glanced from his face to his hand and back before just as slowly reaching out to take it. The magic passed between them again, but this time he tightening his grip on her hand slightly, letting the waves flow through him uninhibited. It ebbed and returned over and over, but he refused to let go this time.

"Draco," she said, barely above a whisper. He thought again about how he'd never actually touched her until just then, both glad for it and mad at himself for not doing it sooner. He wouldn't have had to bother with that stupid Midsummer spell at all; he'd have known right away. Immediately he wanted to apologize for ignoring her, for how he'd acted at her party, for not seeing her sooner.

But his pride wouldn't let him. So he stayed quiet, staring at their linked hands, hoping she'd be the first one to talk.

"We both have our secrets." Her words drew his eyes back to hers. "Secrets I can handle. Just no lies."

He searched her face, her cheeks pink either from the wine or the heat passing between them he wasn't sure, and found no judgment. So he nodded and squeezed her hand tight.

"No lies, then," he replied. She gave him a sad half-smile and he felt his heart wrench in his chest. _Why the hell does she already have such a hold on me?_ he thought. "I'd ask if you'd like to take a walk, but it's probably not safe given the… circumstances." She didn't miss the pause in his voice, but apparently was choosing not to comment on it.

"Probably not. But at least we can talk in here. Try to get to know each other a little better," she offered, trying to reach a middle ground.

"Fair enough." He paused, trying to decide where to start. "So, a fake ID huh?" He kept his voice low to the barkeep wouldn't overhear them. It's one thing for him to have an idea, it's another entirely for him to be sure.

"Who says it's fake?" she asked, her eyebrow raised again, voice equally low.

"Well, considering you're younger than me by several weeks, I suppose it was a guess," he remarked, raising his glass to his lips. She sniggered at that, taking a sip of her own drink. "Plus, I was at your birthday party."

"Yes, well, very observant."

"Why only eighteen, though? Isn't the drinking age in America twenty-one?"

"It is, but it's not for alcohol purchases. I wanted a tattoo, so I only needed to be eighteen."

"Is that what's on your back? I thought it was just a very odd looking bruise," he remarked. "Where'd you go for that? We don't have any magical tattoo artists in Britain that I know of."

"I went to a No-Maj shop in Boston, just outside of where I live," she said, taking another drink, her eye studying him. He bristled at the comment, but tried to hide it as best he could. _She associates with muggles? On purpose? You-Know-Who would kill her for sure. So would my father for that matter. Why don't I, though?_

"Ah well… it… suits you," was all he could manage.

"Thank you, I guess." _Oh great, awkward again,_ he thought. _Think of something, quick!_ "So," he tried again, her glass reaching her ruby-stained lips as he spoke. He wasn't a particular fan of wine, but seeing it on her lips made him think he probably could be. "Did your mother tell you any stories about her experience at Hogwarts?" It was well known her mother was a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, earning this young witch's family half her precious pureblood standing, and he was curious just how much she was aware of her place in this world.

"Oh, yeah, it's her favorite thing to talk about," she started, clearly thankful for a change of subject.

They chatted more easily after that, testing the waters with small jokes and subtle flirting. He tried again with his compliment of her tattoo, opting that time for "I couldn't take my eyes off it at the party, or you." Her face had been blushing to begin with from the alcohol, but he watched it deepen at his comment and gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Before either of them realized what happened it was 10PM, their glasses having been refilled and emptied twice each in the meantime. They were both laughing openly about a comment Draco had made about the state of Theo's hair at her party when she suddenly stopped laughing, looking down at her lap. It wasn't until she reached awkwardly with her right hand toward her left hip that he realized he hadn't let go of her hand the entire time.

"I think I'd better go. I'm sorry," she said, biting her lip as she looked back up at him. He could feel his face fall, but tried to let it fall into a look of disinterest.

"I suppose so should I," he replied, still not letting go of her hand. She noticed, glancing from his eyes to their interlocked fingers and back. He stood, lifting her up from her own seat with him, and they walked from the dark pub hand-in-hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, once they were outside. He raised a inquisitorial eyebrow at her. "For seeing me tonight. It was… a lovely time." Even in the darkness outside the pub he saw her face redden slightly. He smirked, more a smile than a sneer, and stepped back to bow slightly, raising her hand to his lips. Her breath hitched noticeably when his skin connected with hers. He watched her pupils dilate again, the green sparkling with flecks of gold.

"Draco," she breathed, taking his breath with her. "There's something you should know."


	11. Chapter 11: Torrential Emotion

**Chapter 11: Torrential Emotion**

The date kept playing over and over in her head, if a date was what you could call it. As soon as his hand took hers she felt the sizzle of their magic dancing again, much like it had on Midsummer, but stronger this time. And his lips on her knuckles. She'd never felt a power like it.

That was when it came, the vision. This one was even vaguer than previous ones, only voices in the darkness. Emotions without a home.

Confusion. That was the first one. Confusion about… a decision? A hard one, but not one she could identify specifically.

Pride was next. Pride that he had been given a job to do. A chance. A choice. He alone.

Fear. Fear that something was going to happen, but unsure of what. Fear that he would make the wrong choice and lose everything.

" _...will you fulfill the deed...?" a_ malevolent voice had hissed.

" _He's just a boy,"_ said another, more maternal than the first.

Her breath caught in her own throat. She barely managed to breath out his name, feeling him stop breathing himself. As soon as he'd met her eyes she knew she had to tell him what she knew, no matter how little it would help.

"There's something you should know." He'd looked at her confused, straightened, stiffening, but still not letting go of her hand. "A time will come when a choice will need to be made. Just remember that _you_ have that choice." His eyes had widened slightly, his hand dropping away from hers.

"What?" he'd asked. She hadn't known how to answer that, but she also knew the question was rhetorical. He had looked at her with such mixed emotions, similar to the ones she'd felt in the vision itself.

"That's… that's all I know," she said apologetically, slowly taking a couple steps back. She'd watched his jaw tighten, his silver-grey eyes darkened to jet.

"How do you…" he began, taking a step toward her, but stopped. She wasn't afraid of him, but _for_ him. She then closed the gap, gripping his upper arms with her hands, staring into his eyes, willing him to understand that she only wanted him to be alright.

"Do not be afraid. I'm not sure how yet, but things will unfold exactly as they should. But you have to think very carefully about this deed -"

"How do you know about that?!"

"I-I've seen it." He had wrenched his arms away from her and backed up. "Not all of it! Not even most of it. But I do know that it's weighing on you, and it will continue to until it's complete." He had stared at her in astonishment mixed with fear, and probably anger considering she'd not only admitted she could see part of his future, but also what it held in his path. And then, before she could say anything else, he'd apparated away.

Now, three days after their night at the Jubilee Oak, she sat on her bed staring at an unopened letter that she knew was from him, worried about what it might contain. She took several deep breaths before opening it carefully, as if worried it would explode in her hand.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _We told each other 'no lies', and I meant it, but the details of this mission must remain a secret. Maybe one day you'll understand, but for now, I'm asking the biggest favor I can of someone who barely knows me, and it's just that you trust me. Like you said, things will unfold exactly how they should. I just want you to be safe when it does._

The trembling paper in her hands made her realize how shaken up she was by this. What was this mission? Why was it such a big deal that he'd insist the details remain a secret? Her mind thought back to the attack in London, her father's mention that there were rumors of who might be involved, but nothing yet confirmed. Could she really believe he'd be capable of something like participating in a genocide? Maybe, she still didn't know him very well. But everything about the way they talked at the pub, the way his silver eyes sparkled when he took her hand and wouldn't let go, the way his voice seemed to calm and excite her all at once and make her feel safe, kept her from wanting to believe that he could be anything akin to a monster.

" _Trust me,"_ his letter said. Could she? Shouldn't she be able to unquestioningly trust her soul mate? He was certainly testing his trust in her by telling her this, as vague as it was. Trust is a fragile gift, and she wasn't sure she could give it to him completely, but she wanted to try, wanted to believe he actually was a good person and that this mission business wasn't connected to those horrid Death Eaters.

She knew she wanted to be able to trust him, and she also wanted him to be able to trust her, so she withdrew her wand and cast an _Incendio_ on the letter he sent her, reducing it to ash just in case. She then took out an index card from her desk, wrote a short response, and charmed it so only he would be able to read it before sending it off with a large, white messenger owl. She hoped it would be enough to help him through whatever it was he would face.

Draco was pacing back and forth in his room, knowing he'd create a groove in the floor if he didn't stop, but he couldn't get the sinking feeling that she'd reject him out of his head. He wanted to tell her, he'd wanted to tell her that night at the pub, but he knew if he did he'd just put her in unnecessary danger.

" _A choice will need to be made."_ What choice? The choice to go through with it? That was hardly a choice. The Dark Lord had given him this task with an ultimatum: do it, or he can watch his mother die before Voldemort kills Draco himself. Did she mean the choice to take the mark? That wasn't much of a choice either. He'd have to take his father's place while Lucius was in Azkaban, continue the work the Dark Lord has given them in order to save himself and his family. And Kate.

He'd asked her to trust him, but he wasn't sure he wanted her to. _It would be safer if she didn't. She'd stay away and I wouldn't have to worry about having another damned life on my hands._ But he also didn't want to lose her to this shitty situation he had found himself in.

When he had been young, more impressionable, he'd supported his family's ideals about the blood supremacy without hesitation. He'd watched his father so closely, wanting to be exactly like him, and part of that was supporting the return and success of Voldemort. But at the beginning it had all just seemed like _what if_ s. Now it was real, and he found himself making choices he didn't think he'd ever really have to just to survive. Self-preservation was a particularly Slytherin trait. So was wealth and status. And when the Dark Lord offered so many families the latter, completely uninhibited, the former kicked in. But as Draco got older, he started to realize that maybe self-preservation wasn't always a solid driving force. Suddenly Voldemort looked more like a crazy extremist than a saviour, and Draco's harsh opinions of mudbloods and blood traitors waned a bit. He would never admit that to anyone, though, not even under a Cruciatus, but he had started to wonder if he'd chosen the winning side. Sure, the Dark Lord promised a grand future for people just like him, but every threat made on his life and his family made him start to think that maybe either way he chose he'd lose what was most important to him.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, driving his fist into a wall. The dent he'd left could be fixed, as could his scraped and bleeding knuckles, but this situation couldn't be. Not yet, he hoped, but eventually.

A tapping sound at his window drew his attention from his bruised hand, and he nearly sprinted to the window to let Kate's owl in. The card was small, folded into fourths instead of being in an envelope. A knock on his bedroom door sounded before he had a chance to unfold it.

"Draco?" his mother's voice inquired as quietly as possible so as not to draw the wrong person's attention. "Everything all right in there?"

He started to answer but his voice caught in his throat making him cough. He cleared it and tried again. "Yes, mother. Everything's fine. Just dropped my…" he looked around for an excuse. "Book. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Remember that we have tea in an hour. He'll expect you to be there," she said from the other side of the still-closed door.

"I remember. I'll be down in time," he called back, and waited until he heard her heels retreating away from his door before he opened the note.

On the small card, in her curved, neat writing sat the words he both dreaded and longed to hear:

 _I trust you._

His heart stopped and restarted, beating at twice the speed. The realization of the situation hit him like a bludger, and he had the overwhelming urge to see her so he could yell at her for being stupid but also thank her for not giving up on him like he was sure she'd do. And he would have gone to her if not for this bloody dinner situation. There's not way the Dark Lord wouldn't notice his absence, and he couldn't just leave his mother to fend for herself. He's the man of the manor now, it's his responsibility to be there.

"Bollocks," he huffed under his breath, re-reading the three small words over and over until he could close his eyes and see them swimming in the darkness. He drew out his wand and _Incendio-_ ed the note, just in case. Then he sat back on his bed, breathing deeply, trying to get his racing heart under control and focus enough on preparing his mind in case of a spontaneous use of Legilimency by the Dark Lord. He then straightened his tie and headed out the door.

The night Kate and Draco had met at pub, she hadn't told her parents exactly where she was going, only that she was going to a local pub and wouldn't be alone. In truth she'd told them she was going with Blaise, knowing her parents would have probably never let her go had they known she was meeting with Draco, especially after his father had just been arrested. When the Protean-charmed coin began to burn in her pocket, she knew she'd have to leave before they went looking for her.

When she got down to breakfast the morning after, fearing they'd somehow found out anyway, she was pleasantly surprised that they seemed to be none the wiser, or at least kept quiet if they were aware. Only Benny had given her a side-eye, silently questioning her _actual_ whereabouts, but she had simply shrugged and continued sipping her coffee like nothing had happened.

Tonight he'd cornered her, out in the field just outside of the neighborhood they had moved to after one of his wild animal runs, and she told him the truth.

"You went to see him, despite the fact he's a _Death Eater_?" he asked her, incredulity clear in this voice.

"He's _not_ a Death Eater, Ben." The nights in England were cold, even in August, and she envied Benny for his warm-blooded wolfie nature as she wrapped her sweater tighter around her shoulders.

"Did he ever tell you flat out that he's not?"

"We didn't discuss it," she said, shrugging slightly while pulling a blade of grass out of the ground and breaking it into little bits.

"Why not? Don't you think that's kind of important?"

"I don't know, Ben. Probably."

"Probably? _Probably?!_ " They were sitting on the ground and he bent over at an odd angle to try to see her face better. She huffed out a frustrated breath and looked him straight on.

"Yeah, _probably_. But we didn't. To be honest, I'm not sure I even want to know. It's probably best that I don't if it's really that dangerous."

"Can't you… _see_ anything?" he asked, seemingly afraid to know the answer himself. She just shook her head and kept playing with the grass.

"No. Well… I can see… _something_. But none of it's clear, and I refuse to read too much into it without knowing more details from him." Benny nodded absently and looked out over the field toward the town beyond.

After a long silence he asked, "Are you going to see him again?"

She sniggered lightly. "I'm not sure I have much of a choice, bud."

"What about Blaise?"

 _Shit_. She hadn't really talked to Blaise in days, only short letters here and there making vague promises they'd get together for coffee or something soon but never actually scheduling anything. "I guess it's the same thing since we'll all be at school together soon, but we haven't exactly set another date either."

"Ooooh," he cooed. "So it _was_ a date?" She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you like him better than Draco."

"Don't you?" She shrugged, shaking her head, unsure.

"I don't know. I should say 'no.' Draco is my _person_ , I suppose. But I don't really know either of them very well."

"Maybe you should talk to him and see?" Benny offered. She let out a long breath and nodded shortly. _Which one_? she wondered. _Both, probably._ She resigned herself and they headed back to the house together.

Once back in her room she wrote a quick letter to Blaise, asking if he'd like to meet soon. She figured she should probably send one to Draco as well, but her pride stopped her. _I wrote him to meet last time_ _ **and**_ _I've admitted to trusting him, despite better judgement,_ she thought. _If he's serious, then he can arrange the next meeting._ She sent Blaise's letter off before climbing into bed, unsure if she'd be able to sleep at all until her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light.

A flickering, restless light, but a light nonetheless. She dreamt sporadically, never about the same subject for long enough to understand any meaning behind it. Only one in particular imprinted itself in the front of her mind.

 _The rain was pouring down all around, but she didn't appear to care as she stared into the ashen gray eyes boring into hers. Her heart was beating faster than she thought safe, and her subconscious mind hoped she wouldn't have a heart attack in her sleep. Dream Draco was standing much closer than Real Draco had, his chest close enough to hers that if she breathed in too deeply they'd be touching. Her lips parted slightly, trying to think of something to say, but no sound came out. She swallowed hard, her gaze flicking between his eyes and his lips and back. He clearly saw it, and before she could draw her next breath his hands were on either side of her face, his lips flush against her own. She felt her eyes close in instinct._ This isn't real, _insisted one part of her mind._ Just enjoy it _, said another part. She could feel the same magical buzzing in her lips that she'd felt in her fingers, tingling like fresh spearmint. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer against her, their kisses deepening with each movement._

 _He pushed her back against a hard surface and only then did she realize her mind had placed them in front of the white gazebo at her old home in Massachusetts, one of the stiff wooden beams digging into her spine, his arms around her the only thing keeping her upright. His right hand moved to the back of her neck, sliding up into the hair at the base of her neck while his left hand slid slowly down her neck, shoulder, arm, resting on her hip as he pulled her lips and body closer to his own. Their kiss, closed-mouthed and chaste in comparison to what her mind and body seemed to beg for burned in a way that left her breathless even in her sleep._

 _Then all at once the rain stopped, and the buzzing changed from a tingle to a dull hum. They pulled back for air and she opened her eyes to find not gray eyes staring back, but a dark brown, russet skin a stark difference against paling olive of her own arms._

Katerina sat bolt upright in bed, her heart pounding in real life much like it had in her dream, nearly matching the beat of the pouring rain on her window pane. The nerve endings on the back of her neck and hip still registered the pressure of hands on her, and she raised her fingers to her lips, trying to dispel the tingling she could still feel.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered to herself, staring blankly toward the window. She vaguely registered the fat raindrops sliding down the glass blurring the night, and wondered what kind of sick trick her subconscious was playing on her that it would show her both men in such a fashion as kissing in the rain.

No. Not completely in the rain. Only Draco's dream had rain. Her mind had registered the cold, but that passed when Dream Draco took her in his arms, his magic heating her throughout, a protective blanket she hoped would never lift.

But Blaise. His magic wasn't overwhelming in the way Draco's was. The rain had stopped, a safe space without the torrent of wild emotion, yet no less passionate.

Katerina let out a frustrated groan, falling back on her pillows and staring at the ceiling. _This is going to be a problem_ , she thought, squeezing her eyes shut to focus on just the sound of the rain. She laid there, trying to sort through the whirlwind of emotions, trying to figure out what it all meant and growing more and more irritated by the second. Especially when she realized sleep would not come to her again tonight.


	12. Chapter 12: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 12: Diagon Alley**

Blaise sat at the breakfast table with his mother and her latest... whatever he was, sneering every time the man opened his mouth to shovel food into it or say something or breathe.

"You might want to stop scowling before your face gets stuck that way," said Tom… or Ted… or Tosser, whatever. Blaise gave him a quick side-eye glance, but refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing his mother would jump down his throat if he didn't stop treating every man she brought home like they were an actual pile of shit that he'd just stepped in in his new dragonhide boots.

Blaise took one last swig of his lukewarm coffee and made to stand up to leave when his mother's posh Italian accent cut through the silent dining room.

"And where do you think you're off to, young man?" Blaise stopped, turning back to look at his mother, registering the unwanted guest's eyes on him but refusing to return the look. In truth he was rushing off to meet with Kate, glad she had finally written to ask to see him again. Unfortunately, as soon as he'd mentioned Kate to his mother right after Kate's birthday party, her first reaction was to tell him to "stay away from those ignorant Americans." Blaise had scoffed and tried to explain that Kate wasn't a typical American girl, but his mother refused to listen. He wasn't going to let her stop him, though.

Shrugging he said, "I'm meeting with Draco. School prep," and turned to move toward the door.

"You know I don't like you spending time with that _Malfoy._ " The way she said the last name came out like acid on her tongue. "I'd almost rather you were going to see that _American_."

He opened the door, turning half-way to smirk at her over his shoulder as he said, "Good, then I don't need to lie to you about going to see her instead. _Ciao_ , mother." Before Mrs. Zabini had a chance to respond, Blaise was out the dining room door, his long legs carrying him quickly to the floo in the family's receiving room. With a handful of floo powder he called out Kate's address, hoping she was honest when she said she'd have his magical signature added to the very minute list of people permitted to use her family's personal floo.

As soon as he landed in the Boot's receiving room in one piece, he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding only to inhale sharply again at the sight of the person sitting in a large arm chair a few feet away. Kate's small frame sat nearly engulfed in the plush wingback seat, still-tanned legs tucked up underneath her so as not to allow an improper show in the black mid-thigh length dress she was wearing. He couldn't see her mouth past the letter she held up to her face, but he stood for a moment watching her eyes scan the parchment in her hand, allowing his eyes to drift over her perched beautifully in front of him.

"It's impolite to stare," she said in a playful tone, not looking up from the letter immediately. As soon as her gold-flecked eyes met his, his heart leapt a bit and he could feel the corners of his lips betray his happiness to see her. That was when he noticed the envelope she held against the letter, seal broken but the sender obvious.

"Is that your Hogwarts letter?" he asked, sauntering forward and taking the seat next to hers.

She nodded, handing the letter to him. He was surprised at her gesture, not because Hogwarts letters are sacred or secret, but because she didn't seem to hesitate in sharing this simple thing with him.

"It's not an acceptance persay. Just a 'welcome' and list of supplies," she noted as he scanned the letter.

"This says you'll have to meet with Dumbledore on the 31st of August. You won't be taking the train with the rest of us then?" He folded the letter up and handed it back to her. Their fingers touched in the briefest of grazes as she took it and he could feel his face heat up. _Good thing no one can tell_ , he thought.

She shook her head slightly, the soft waves of her hair swishing back and forth. "My brother and I have to be sorted still. They offered to let us be sorted with the first-years, but it's embarrassing enough being the new kid. I don't want a whole show put on. So we're being sorted privately the day before."

"Right, that makes sense," he said, nodding. "Although, if you're hoping for invisibility, you'll have a tough time considering how beautiful you are." _Really_? he mentally chastised himself. _Could you have been any soppier?_

Kate let out a short, breathy giggle, averting her eyes as he watched her face turn a mild shade of pink. "Well, thank you." When her eyes met his again he noticed the way her smile appeared shy, but her eyebrows were raised ever-so-slightly in challenge, and he suddenly realized she was waiting for him to say something else.

"I was trying to figure out something for us to do today anyway," he remarked, trying to sound like it was a passing thought rather than the several days of torturous what-ifs that he'd experienced since receiving her last letter. "But seeing as you have your supplies list, and I know what I need as well, maybe we should pop over to Diagon Alley and we can sort it out together." Though it was phrased as a statement, the underlying question was obvious. " _Do you want to be seen in public together?_ "

She seemed to understand, her face turning just a little more pink than before. "I'd love for you to show me around," she said, her eyelids lowering a bit, one corner of her mouth turning up. "But Ben needs to get his stuff as well and I'm sure he'd feel better if he and I went together."

 _Don't. Don't you dare_ , screamed a tiny voice in his brain to him. His mouth didn't listen, however. "He's more than welcome to join us." _Good job, idiot. So much for one-on-one time._ She looked at him curiously, apparently trying to assess if he meant it or not. He made his best attempt at stoning his features so as not to give his reluctance for that accidental invitation away.

"BENNY!" she barked suddenly, startling Blaise, but he quickly recovered. A few moments later the shaggy brunette boy appeared in the doorway, apple hanging halfway out of his mouth. Blaise thought he resembled a small rotisserie hog, and painfully suppressed a snigger at the image. "Blaise and I are going to Diagon Alley for school supplies. If you want to give me your list, I'll grab your's while I'm there." Ben looked between Kate and Blaise, his eyebrows lifting every so slightly before he shrugged, pulled a crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to his sister.

"Have fun," the younger sibling said with a mouth full of masticated apple. The sight made Blaise grimace slightly, but that grimace melted away as soon as he caught sight of the gleam in Kate's eye. Blaise swallowed hard and attempted to return her smirk.

"I really didn't mind," he said, the lack of conviction in his voice even obvious to himself. She shrugged and stood, shoving both letters in the one envelope.

"Well, maybe I did," she said, one eyebrow raised again. He looked her over again, noticing just how fit the dress she was wearing was on her, the deep-V in the front and long silver necklace dropped down between her breasts catching his eye. "Eyes up, Zabini," she quipped and he was once again thankful to be brown so she couldn't see what her voice and presence did to his body temperature.

"Ah, Blaise, I thought I heard your voice," Mr. Boot said, coming into the room, wooden smoking pipe hanging from his lips.

"Good day, Mr. Boot," Blaise said, standing up faster than he thought proper. He older man's mouth twitched a bit but he turned his attention to his daughter.

"And where are you two off to this afternoon?"

"Blaise is taking me to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies," she replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, leaning closer to him just a bit. Blaise's back straightened and his chest filled with a pride at the small movement. He shoved his hands in his pockets, nodded in agreement with what she'd just told her father.

"Well that's very kind of you, Blaise," Mr. Boot replied. Turning back to his daughter he said, "Honey, make sure you take a coat for protection. It's going to rain later." Blaise could feel Kate stiffen beside him slightly and she gave her father a curt nod before Mr. Boot smiled at them both and left the room.

"I'll go grab that and then we can go," Kate murmerred, not waiting for a reply before she left the room. Blaise took a moment to replay the situation. Nothing about what Mr. Boot said seemed off, but for some reason Kate reacted oddly to it. He looked out the closest window, suddenly realizing that he hadn't actually been outside between leaving his house and getting to Kate's, and therefore hadn't been aware of just how sour the weather was turning. It hadn't begun to rain yet, but the older wizard was right, it'd surely begin in the next few hours, but that still didn't explain Kate's weird reaction.

Clicking steps drew his attention back to the doorway just as Kate reentered, now sporting a deep green peacoat over her black dress, short heels making her sheer-stockinged, olive legs look much longer. What he wouldn't give to run his hands up those legs….

"Ready?" her voice broke through his own loud thoughts. He nodded once and she grabbed her small black purse, slinging it over one shoulder before joining him by the fireplace.

"We can either apparate, if you feel comfortable, or we can take the floo network," Blaise offered. Kate seemed to think about it for a second and shook her head slightly.

"I don't feel comfortable apparating somewhere I've never been before. The last thing we need is to get splinched in the process."

"Floo it is then," Blaise said, holding his hand out for her to take. "You might want to hold on tight to me, though. Since you've never been this way either." She had a small, knowing grin on her face as she took his hand, and they stepped into the floo, Blaise's free hand taking a grip of powder in the process. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders, pulling her close and feeling his whole body heat up when she wrapped her arms around his waist, the faint smell of raspberries wafting up from her hair. He tried to regain his composure enough to focus, and called out the first destination to come to mind as clearly as possible before throwing the powder down.

They emerged from the floo into the Leaky Cauldron, which, by all accounts, was fairly empty for a Saturday afternoon by Blaise's standards. Although that was probably due to the attack a few weeks before, in which case he understood.

Kate pulled away from him to brush the powder off of her clothes and he felt suddenly colder without her wrapped around him. But he followed suit, dusting himself off before looking around at the few patrons inside the pub that barely batted an eye at their arrival.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron," Blaise said, sidestepping as someone with too many butterbeer mugs in their hands waddled past. "It's the only pub in Diagon Alley, but they have the best bangers and mash you've ever had." He watched as kate put a delicate hand over her stomach, scanning the pub for an open seat.

"I suppose I didn't realize how hungry I am until you mentioned food," she said, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Well, let's have a seat and get some lunch. Then we'll tackle the lists." He pointed out an empty booth and they made their way over. He watched as she unbuttoned her coat and peeled it off, but only folded it up on the bench next to her instead of hanging it on a hook next to the table. He gave her a questioning look as he took a seat on the bench across from her.

"It's just a rather expensive coat. Wouldn't want someone to walk off with it," she supplied before reaching for a menu at the end of the table. He hummed his response and took a menu himself. He glanced at her over the top of his menu and found her chewing on her bottom lip in concentration. "I can feel you staring again," she quipped, once again not looking up at him immediately.

"You'd make a difficult person to surprise if you know every time someone is even looking at you," Blaise remarked, setting his menu down, knowing he gets the same food every time.

Kate snorted, quirking an eyebrow at his comment. "You have no idea," she replied simply. _What does that mean?_ Blaise wondered, but chose not to ask out loud.

"Decide what you want?" he asked instead.

Kate glanced once more at her menu before nodding. "I think I'll take your advice and go for the... _bangers_ and mash," she said. He snickered at the way her American accent created a hard _r_ sound instead of the soft rolling of the British accent. She glared at him, but he could tell it was half-hearted, and he stood from the table, giving her a quick wink before striding over to the bar to order. He ordered the food and two butterbeers, thinking about the comment she made while he waited for the drinks to be poured.

 _You have no idea_. What did that even mean? He thought back to the only other interaction he had with her: the day of the London attack. He'd been trying to make a move, but her face had suddenly screwed up in concern. At first he'd thought he was being too forward and had scared her, but when she started to say something was wrong, that something was happening he was confused. But that was immediately before... Wait, something did happen. Right after she said that. No, she didn't say it, she started to but didn't finish. How did she know, though? He felt his brow furrow in confusion, grabbing the two mugs and heading back to the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern etching her face as he sat down, placing one of the mugs in front of her. She picked up the mug and took a careful sip, but her face immediately changed from concern to surprise and she took a larger pull from it after. He smirked at her reaction.

"Never had a butterbeer before?" he asked before taking a drink from his own mug.

"I have, but for some reason this is much better than back gome," she replied, running her tongue along her top lip to get the cream mustache that had accumulated there. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

He took another long drink, trying to find the best way to ask but figuring it was better to be straight forward. "The comment you made a bit ago, about having no idea about how difficult you'd be to surprise. Does that have anything to do with your reaction that day in London?" He knew his question was a bit vague, but as he watched her normally emerald eyes darken to a hunter green, he knew she understood what he was asking.

She nodded. "Yes. I have this… special ability that makes me hyper-sensitive to changes around me. People's eyes watching me, suppen appearances or disappearances, smells and sounds that are out of place."

"That's how you knew I was looking at you," he said, understanding starting to bloom. She nodded again, taking a small sip from her drink instead of saying anything. "And you knew about the attack before it happened." He was suddenly very concerned about the witch sitting in front of him. Was she one of them? How else could she have known?

"Well, no," she replied, "Not exactly. I felt… something dark suddenly appear, and a horrible feeling ran down my spine. I knew something bad was going to happen, but only a few seconds before it actually did. I might be hyper-sensitive, but that doesn't mean I can identify specifically what I'm feeling." She ran a finger along the rim of her mug, not meeting his eye, and Blaise suddenly felt guilty for thinking his previous suspicion, even in his mind. Of course she wasn't involved. It was just bad luck. Or good luck, maybe, that she had a warning, no matter how small, that gave them time to get out before it go worse. He told her as much, about the good luck, and she smiled kindly at him. "It takes some getting used to," she said, and he nodded, the corner of his mouth turning up to try to lighten the mood.

The food arrived and they ate in amicable silence, him laughing at her reaction when she realized he'd been right about the quality of the food. When they finished he helped her back into her coat and they left the pub, heading down the street toward Flourish and Blotts to start the supply shopping.

"This place is amazing," Kate breathed in awe as she looked around the crowded book store. She pulled both lists out of her bag and started scanning the shelves for the books she needed.

" _Written in the Stars: An Advanced Guide to Divination_ ," Blaise read from the book at the top of her stack. "You're taking Advanced Divination?" Kate nodded, not turning away from the shelves as she continued to look for the rest of the books.

"Optional seventh year class. I've taken most of the required classes already," she replied nonchalantly.

"Seventh year?" he asked incredulously. This time she did look at him.

"Yeah, seventh. Why?" she asked, clearly unsure why that was so weird.

"Because you're only 16."

"Yes. And Ilvermorny starts us a year earlier than Hogwarts does. I'd be starting my seventh year back home, but instead I'm here." She turned back to the shelves, realizing two of the ones she needed were on the top shelf out of her reach. Before Blaise had time to react she pulled her wand from her coat pocket and waved it at the shelf, drawing the two down. She pocketed her wand, stacking the two books in her arms and moved on to another shelf without another word.

When he finally regained his train of thought he followed, plucking a book he needed from the shelf as he passed.

"Is there anything else I need to know about you? You're not an animagus as well, right?" he asked, half joking, but hoping she wouldn't turn into a bird or something in front of him. She let out a rather unladylike snort, shaking her head.

"No. No paws, claws or feathers for me," she replied, shifting the large amount of books in her arms uncomfortably. "I really should have grabbed a basket or something, though." Blaise reached out and took a few from her arms to lighten the load. She smiled gratefully at him and they continued with their shopping.

When everything was purchased and packaged, the pair moved out of the shop back onto the street, Blaise carrying his stack and one of Kate's out of gentlemanly kindness. They went into a few more supply shops including Potage's Cauldron Shop and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, finally shrinking their items to pocket sized, much to Blaise's relief as his arms were threatening to fall off under the weight of everything. _I'll really need to get in shape before Quidditch this year_ , he thought, rubbing his arms when he thought Kate wasn't watching. But she wasn't watching him. She was staring at the front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, watching people pour in and out of the door, the shop itself clearly crowded to capacity.

"That's the Weasley twins' joke shop," Blaise sneered, disgust evident in his voice. She tore her eyes away from the sight to look at him.

"What makes you say it like that?" she enquired, one eyebrow raised in question. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Never been a fan of pranks. Or the Weasleys for that matter," he replied.

"Who?" she asked. Now it was his turn to look at her confused.

"You don't know who the Weasleys are?" She shook her head and looked back at the store front like she was debating going inside.

"They're a poor excuse for a pureblood family. Blood-traitors, the lot of them." The venom in his voice drew her attention once again, but this time she was frowning disapprovingly at him. She opened her mouth as if to argue, but seemed to think better of it, shaking her head instead.

"We should go. It's getting late," he heard her say instead. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and noted it was barely seven, but nodded, stealing his features and beginning the trek back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

What had he said to upset her, he wondered. Everyone in pureblood Britain knew the Weasleys were poor and obnoxious. But the disapproving look she gave him was confusing him even more. She was a pureblood herself. Why should she be annoyed with him for calling them blood-traitors? Unless…. He looked down at the witch walking next to him. When they'd first walked down Diagon Alley that day she was close enough that her arm regularly brushed up against his. But now she stood a good foot and a half away, hands buried in her coat pockets, staring straight ahead. He realized they'd never had a conversation about her opinions on muggles or muggle-borns. He had just assumed that as a pureblood, and the daughter of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, that she'd have similar opinions to his. _That's what you get for assuming_ , he silently chastised himself. Yet he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her for her reaction to what he said, even if he thought it was a bit uncalled for. Instead he just felt ashamed for clearly striking a nerve that ended the day earlier than he'd been planning on.

He moved to his right a bit and nudged her shoulder with his arm. Whatever she had been thinking about seemed to resolve itself when she looked up at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. _Good, I didn't fuck it up too bad_ , he thought, the tension in his shoulders relaxing as he watched the tension in hers do the same.

When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron they stopped in front of the floo, intent on going home separately. Part of him was still really disappointed that it was ending so early, but it was better than nothing. Kate reached out and grabbed his forearm, squeezing lightly.

"I had a lovely time. Thank you for your help today. It's nice to already have a friend going into this," she said, her leafy green eyes flicking between his chocolate ones.

"It's been a pleasure, as always," he replied, pulling his arm back so he could take her hand in hers before bringing her knuckles to his lips. She gave him a sly smile, pulled her hand from his, and stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. Suddenly he remembered something. "Kate!" She stopped, hand held high ready to throw the powder. "I'm planning a small thing Sunday evening for my birthday once everyone's arrived. I.. I hope you'll be there."

Kate smiled Kindly and gave one short nod. "I'd like that." His face broke out in a wide grin and nodded a final good-bye. He watched as she gave him one more polite nod, called out her home address, and threw the powder to the ground. And just like that she was gone.

No sooner had the green flames engulfed her and whisked her away than Draco Malfoy stepped in through the Leaky Cauldron's front door.

"Blaise?" came an unmistakable voice from behind him. Blaise turned to find the blond wizard standing in the doorway, a confused look on his face, no doubt from watching Blaise staring at an empty fireplace but making no move to step inside.

"Hey, mate," Blaise greeting him, nodding his head up slightly. "Fancied a pint in Diagon Alley, eh?" Blaise knew he hated this pub, and the scoff that came from his throat matched the eye-roll at the stupid question. _Had he seen Kate leave?_

"Not a chance. I'm meeting… someone in a bit." The pause in Malfoy's words was not lost on Blaise.

"Ah, hot date then," Blaise replied, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at him. Malfoy didn't seem to find it funny, however, and instead changed the topic.

"What are _you_ doing here, anyway?" Malfoy said, more accusatory that necessary. Blaise shrugged, moving to lean against the bar and gestured to the barkeep for two drinks before answering.

"Supply shopping," he stated simply. The less Draco knew, the better, he figured. The barkeep brought the two drinks and Blaise offered one to Malfoy who sneered at it but accepted it anyway.

"Don't tell me you're actually looking forward to returning to that shithole school," Malfoy quipped, taking a sip of the contents of his glass. "You have the worst taste in whiskey, by the way." He set the glass down farther from him than when he'd picked it up. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but my taste in women is the important one," Blaise quipped, taking a slow drink of his own glass. Admittedly it was terrible whiskey, but it was cheap and it would have to do. "Plus most of the sixth-year witches have… developed well over the summer I'm sure."

This time it was Malfoy who rolled his eyes. "Do you ever think about anything else?"

"No," he admitted openly. "But it's only Kate I'm concerned about right now anyway." Blaise watched as something flashed dangerously across Malfoy's features and he knew he'd struck a nerve. He'd seen the way his housemate had watched Kate at her party, the way his eyes seemed to brighten when she looked at him, even if the rest of him seemed as stoic as ever. Blaise threw back the rest of his drink and brought the glass down on the table with more force than was strictly necessary. "Anyway, mate, gotta get going. Have fun with whatever it is you've got planned." He stood up to make his way to the floo.

"Tosser," Malfoy muttered to him as he stepped away.

"Bellend," Blaise replied just before getting into the fireplace. With a final glaring look between the two, Blaise was gone as well.


	13. Chapter 13: Too Many Surprises

A/N: Terribly sorry about the delay. Normally I try to update Monday or Tuesday, but I was on holiday this last weekend and haven't had the chance to do the final editing until today. Anyway thank you to my followers and those who have been keeping up-to-date. This chapter shows us a bit of culture shock Americans go through in England, as well as some culture shock Katerina has once she realizes things aren't how she's previously believed. R/R please and thank you! - QOP

 **Chapter 13: Too Many Surprises**

Katerina had laid on her bed the day after the trip to Diagon Alley, mulling over Blaise and his comments about the Weasleys. "Blood-traitors" he had called them. _What does that even mean?_ she wondered. Did he mean purebloods who associated with No-Majs? If so, what did that make her? It had never even crossed her mind growing up that the magical community didn't associate with the outside world. Sure, none of the No-Majs she ever met had known she was a witch, which was mostly because of the fact her family told her it's best they keep it a secret for this, that and the other. But she never considered them below her, just different. But not so different that she wouldn't want to stroll the streets of No-Maj Boston, seeing a No-Maj band play in a club or having non-magical coffee in a No-Maj coffee shop.

She'd transfigured the dragonhide cloak her father had given her into a simpler peacoat so as not to draw too much attention to the very obvious quality of the garment, and wore it out in case she was attacked by other magical folk, not to save her from an errant No-Maj. Why would Blaise care so much about whether purebloods associated with anyone other than other purebloods? He hadn't struck her as this arrogant - and frankly prejudice - before, and now she wondered just what else she didn't know about him.

Now, two days before she and her brother were expected to meet with the Hogwarts headmaster, she'd exchanged only a couple of short correspondences with Blaise, one of those telling her his birthday was the same day the rest of the students were arriving at school and hoping she'd join him and his friends for a celebration drink.

Nothing yet from Draco.

Her parents had settled into their new jobs well, and Benny had managed to make friends with the No-Maj neighbor kid, Daniel. Katerina got a letter every week from Annie and Nate back home, and had even received one from Hannah telling her how excited she was about seeing her at school soon. But still nothing from the blond whom had asked for her trust and then thrust her aside. Again. Thus why she had unapologetically asked Blaise to spend time together. She hadn't felt great about it, but she had needed to spend time with _someone_ who wanted to spend time with her, and aside from the asinine comment he made at the end, she genuinely had a great time with him. He was intelligent and quick-witted, funny and flirty. Straight-forward when he wanted to know something, which seemed unusual but refreshing as well. No, she wouldn't mind spending more time with him if he stopped being a prick about " _blood-traitors"_.

Kate sat on the stairs in front of their building, her new copy of _Wuthering Heights_ open in front of her, half reading, half watching Benny and Daniel kick a soccer ball around in the middle of the street. Sorry, football. She'd have to get used to that. Every now and then a car would come down the road, but in the middle of the day on a Thursday, most of the residents were at work, and she only had to scream to get the boys' attention three times to make them move out of the way.

Daniel, Kate thought, was a rather nice boy, and she was glad to see Benny had made a friend, even if he had to tell him that he was being shipped off to some fancy unknown boarding school soon with "some weird name we haven't learned to pronounce yet." However, watching her wizard/animagus brother interact with a No-Maj without any thoughts as to otherwise only made her question the seemingly strictly British pureblood beliefs about not mixing the two. She tried to think back to any point when her own mother had made any odd comments about No-Majs and not a single thing stood out. Sure, they'd been disappointed about her getting a tattoo, but that was about the marring of her skin, not about who (or what) did it. Perhaps she had missed something growing up, and she could remember having classmates at Ilvermorny that were… less than sympathetic toward No-Majs because of their family's connection to the Salem Witch Trials, but none had been outwardly, well, racist.

She closed her book, realizing she'd been staring at the same paragraph for nearly an hour, too caught up in her own thoughts. It was just starting to get dark when she vaguely heard the sound of the floo spark inside the house and knew her parents were home from work. Sometimes they arrived home separately, but often times they came home together, neither wanting to leave either alone for very long. She huffed out a breath and stood up.

"Ben! Time to get inside!" she exclaimed, drawing his attention away just in time for Daniel to kick the ball right into her brother's stomach. Benny doubled over with a loud " _Oof!"_ Katerina couldn't contain herself and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. With tears threatening to escape her eyes she managed to choke out an inquiry about his well-being, and upon receiving a meek thumbs-up from where he laid on the ground she went over to him and helped up stand, no longer able to hold it back.

"Good shot," her brother said breathlessly to Daniel, who looked horrified that he had just pegged his new friend almost out cold, but upon seeing Katerina's reaction began to relax and laugh slowly himself.

"I'll get him inside," Katerina said between fits of giggles. "Have a good evening, Danny."

"See you later, Ben! Good night, Katie!" the younger boy called out, turning to run back to his own home for the evening.

Katerina helped her breathless brother up the steps and into the house, grabbing her book off the ground and tucking it under her other arm as she went. Once inside he became a dead weight in her arms and she let him fall to the ground with a thump, drawing her parents' attention to the hallway.

"Ben? What happened?" their mother admonished, staring back and forth between her two kids as she waited for an explanation. Her father seemed less concerned, but lifted a questioning eyebrow at the scene before them.

"He's just being overdramatic," Katerina snickered, setting her book on a small table in the hallway right next to her before reaching out a hand to help him up again. "The No-Maj kid next door caught him in the stomach with the ball on accident. Quite an impressive kick actually."

Katerina watched something flash across her mother's eyes, saw them flick between her son and the direction of the neighbor's house. "Maybe you shouldn't be spending so much time with the little muggle boy, dear. Especially if you're getting hurt." Katerina's brow furrowed.

"They're teenage boys, mom. They're bound to get hurt," Katerina argued, as respectfully as possible but with no less conviction.

"I'm aware, Kate," her mother replied, fixing her a mildly annoyed look. "I'm just saying that maybe now isn't the time to be associating with muggles given the current climate." Katerina looked back and forth between her parents, her father having said nothing so far.

"The 'current climate'? You mean the Death Eater thing?"

"Kate," her father's warning tone finally sounded.

Kate ignored him. "Ben and Daniel are friends. The same as he'd been friends with the other wizard and No-Maj kids back home. But now that we're here it's a problem?" Her stance got more rigged, her hands on her hips in defiance.

"This isn't America, Kate. This is England. And there's different expectations here than-" her mother began, her voice getting harsh, but Kate cut her off.

"Expectations! Like expecting the purebloods to remain in their own small, stupid circles and tell everyone else they're less than them?"

"Our family has been pure for generations for a reason," her mother ground out. "Your father and I have obviously never been against _some_ intermingling, but-"

"But what? Gods, do you hear yourself? 'Pure for a reason.'" The mocking English accent Katerina said the last statement in earned an icy glare from both parents.

"Katerina, that is enough," her father attempted to interject again but Kate continued her tirade, her voice rising several octaves even in her own ears.

"Dad, you can't be serious!" She felt Ben reach for her arm, trying to calm her without saying anything but it just made her even more mad. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did her own mother honestly think they were any better than No-Majs because they were magical, pureblood? She violently shook Ben's hand off and fixed her mother with a glare she hoped was solid enough to mask the fear she felt from even daring to speak to her parents this way. "You're as bad as _them_ ," she spat, and before she could think about the dangerous look in her mother's eye that was sure to land her in even more trouble, she snatched her dragonhide cloak off the hook by the door, flung the door open and stormed out. Her parents called her name after her, but she ignored them, wrapping the cloak around her shoulders and barely registering whether anyone might see her before she apparated to wherever her mind would take her.

It took a moment for her to recognize where she was, but when she heard faint music and laughing nearby she realized she was in front of the pub she'd gone to with Draco. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she felt her change purse which luckily also held her ID, thankful she had at least that in there, and her wand up her sleeve from earlier since she hardly ever went without it. She looked around briefly to make sure she was alone before letting the warmed wood slide down her arm into her hand and transfigured the ostentatious cloak into the same style peacoat she wore out with Blaise before. She then slid the wand back into place before making her way to the door.

As soon as she reached for the handle she felt the sting of her parents' Protean charm heat in her jeans pocket. Out of anger she pulled the charm out and threw it as far a she could into the dark unknown of the night. If they wanted her home, they'd have to find her some other way, she figured, and then she stepped through the door into the bustling pub.

A couple of the patrons turned to see who had set off the tinkling bell above the door, but barely spared a second glance as she walked passed them to the bar. With a short sigh of relief she realized it was the same bartender whom had worked when she came in last time, and took a seat at the bar top, shucking her coat before laying it across her lap.

"Hey, ya alright?" the bartender greeted her. She paused for half a second at the familiarity of the greeting before nodding.

"Yeah, just needed to get out for a bit." The bartender's mouth twitched in amusement, like she'd missed some sort of joke, and instead asked what she'd have to drink. "Stella, please." The bartender nodded and walked away to retrieve it. She spared a glance around the pub, taking in the odd assortment of people in on a Thursday evening. Here and there were couples, sitting close together to speak over those around them. At one end of the pub a large group of boys around her age, maybe a bit older, sat around laughing hysterically about something she didn't care to listen in on. Solitary people like her flanked the bar, chatting to neighbors or people-watching or staring into the bottoms of their glass looking for life's answers.

The bartender brought her pint and she took a cautious sip. _Not terrible_ , she thought, and took a bigger swig from the goblet-shaped glass.

There were noises all around her. The intermingled voices of the other patrons, the weird music flowing through the speakers at a reasonable level to allow people to talk over it, the clinking of glasses and scraping of stools against the old wooden floor. But one noise was missing: the usually unnoticeable hum of magic. She strained her hearing, trying to pick up anything that might alert her to another magical being in this pub, but the only hum she could pick up was feedback from the speakers.

Katerina took another long drink of her beer, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling alone, but not lonely in this No-Maj bar where she could escape the events of previous hours, days, weeks. She reopened them when she felt the tingling nudge of someone watching her.

"You look like you've had a long week, love," came an odd British accent to her right. She turned to find one of the boys from the large group standing next to her. A quick once over told her he was definitely a No-Maj, feeling nothing special radiating from him as he shifted from one foot to the other, one hand in his pants pocket, the other holding a beer glass identical to hers but with less liquid in it. She briefly wondered about the British male population's obsession with wearing a turtleneck under a blazer, but shoved it aside when she realized he had spoken to her and she had yet to reply.

Plastering a charming smile on her face she replied with, "You have no idea," before raising her glass to her lips, feigning as much maturity as she could muster.

"I'm Ollie," the boy said, holding his hand out, palm up for her to take.

 _Lie,_ her mind told her. "Sarah," she replied, carefully putting her free hand in his, holding her glass closer to her chest. His eyebrow nearly reached his hairline at sound of her accent. She half-expected him to lift her hand to his lips, but he simply squeezed it and let go.

"I thought you looked out of place. Canadian?" he asked, moving to lean next to her against the bar. She looked over his shoulder and where his friends were sat, trying and failing to look like they weren't staring at the events unfolding.

"American," she answered simply, returning her gaze to him. His eyes flickered from her face to her chest and back up, licking his lips, only one eyebrow raised this time.

"Oh, how exotic. I've never seen an American bird in this town before." Unsure why he just called her a bird, she ignored the comment, smiling softly again and taking another drink. He mimicked her movement, looked around briefly and then moved closer to her ever so slightly. "Tell me, Sarah, are you waiting on someone or can I buy you a drink?" She looked down at her own glass and realizing it was getting lower than she realized. She shrugged one shoulder and nodded in acceptance, watching his face light up before he motioned to the bartender for two more. He was quick to bring them this time and Ollie held his up in salute. She carefully touched her glass to his and they both drank.

"So, Sarah," he started, drawing the name out longer than necessary for two syllables, "What brings you out tonight if not a date?" She rolled her eyes, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly.

"I just didn't want to pass up the possibility of being approached by a stranger in a bar," she quipped. Ollie let out a barking laugh, drawing attention from those in their immediate vicinity.

"Well, then I guess it's your lucky night isn't it, love," he said, clearly not a question. _Yeah, sure, lucky me,_ she thought.

The seat beside him was suddenly vacant, and as he made a move to sit, Katerina muttered a silent spell under her breath that caused the chair to scoot back just enough for him to miss the seat all together and fall rather ungracefully on his ass. His glass crashed to the ground with him, luckily not shattering, but the nearly-full beer splattered across him and the floor. The entire pub erupted in jeers and shouts of "WHAYYYY" as Ollie's face turned several shades of red in rapid succession. The bartender came over and leaned over the bar to look at the boy on the floor.

"You're cut off, mate," the man said, shaking his head. Katerina made her best attempt at looking shocked at the scene, but didn't move as Ollie scrambled to get off the floor, stalking off back toward his friends without another word, dripping the whole day. His friends continued to heckle him as he took a seat back at their table, and Katerina quickly turned away so they wouldn't see her face change from mock-shock to satisfaction, biting her lips to keep from laughing at what happened.

"You really ought to be careful, _love_ , before someone catches you doing something you shouldn't be." Katerina jumped, nearly spilling her own drink, but managed to regain control before she realized who had just spoken behind her. Slowly she turned to face the source of the voice, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to burst forth from her mouth, and was met with a dark gray cardigan-clad chest right at eye-level. She craned her neck up a little, swiftly wondering how he could still seem so tall compared to her despite her being sat on a rather tall barstool.

Her rapidly beating heart began to settle slightly and she was able to pick up the new senses she hadn't thought of in the hubbub. She'd been so focused on the too-forward boy gradually getting closer that she almost didn't register the bell above the door tinkling with the arrival of a new person. Too enthralled in watching the obnoxious boy fall in front of everyone to think about the sudden pulsing of magic where there had been none before. And now she was staring up at a face she recognized after being surrounded for the last hour by nobodies.

Her shock evaporated, turning to steaming indignation as she took in the person before her.

"Draco."


	14. Chapter 14: What They Don't Say

**Chapter 14: What They Don't Say**

"Draco."

The silver-eyed wizard standing within a hair's breadth of her chuckled slightly, plucking her glass from her hand and taking a swig. He grimaced and handed the glass back to her. "If you're going to drink alone, at least make it worth it." He flagged down the bartender, calling for a red wine and a whiskey before turning back to her.

Katerina had a million thoughts running through her mind but the first sound to escape her lips was a loud huff. "How did you…" she stopped. _How did you find me? How did you know what I did? How did you know I'm here alone?_ He ignored her almost-question, taking his time paying the bartender and handing her her glass.

"May I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing toward the chair she had just moments ago slid out of reach of Ollie. She narrowed her eyes at him, contemplating pulling the same stunt, before nodding once. She threw back the dregs of her beer and held the wine glass in its place. They stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

Kate sighed indignantly and tried again, this time only asking "How?" and nothing else.

"Your brother told me," he answered as simply as she had asked, shifting in his seat to lean his arm against the bar, his free hand resting on his knee so close to her own leg.

"And how did Ben know where I was?" she asked, shifting in her own chair so her leg wasn't so close to his. It was difficult enough to concentrate with the anger and the alcohol flowing through her system, she didn't need to get distracted by the feel of his magic sparking against hers.

"He didn't. He simply told me you had a row with your parents and left rather abruptly."

"Why would he tell you?" Her tone was harsh even in her own ears and she immediately felt guilty. He bristled a little and took a drink before answering.

"I'd written you." Her eyes went wide and she averted her gaze to her drink as she raised it to her mouth. "I know it's been a while-"

"Ya think?" she cut in. His face hardened but he didn't argue.

"And I wanted to check on you, make sure you had everything you needed before school starts next week."

"How considerate," she murmured, keeping her gaze away from him while he continued.

" _And,_ " he tried again, his frustration obvious, "to ask if you'd be interested in joining me on the train ride to the school." At this she did look at him. _Shit, it was Blaise who knew about my early arrival, but Draco had no idea._ "However, your brother wrote me back saying you weren't home. Didn't tell me any specific details, only that you'd disappeared for a bit."

She sat there for a few moments in silence, taking in everything he'd just said before nodding slowly. "Right. Okay. And you just happened to come _here_ of all places to look for me?"

He smirked, adjusting in his seat so this time his knee did brush against hers, sending a jolt through her whole leg, and, she imagined, through his as well. She absently ran her hand up and down her denim-clad leg to dispel the aching need for him to do it again, sipping her drink in the other hand. "Educated guess," was all he said.

"Good guess," she said, a little more breathless than she wished for. He chuckled at her demeanor and finished off his drink, signaling to the bartender for another.

Once it was safely in hand he turned back to her. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" she asked, unable to remember any specific question he'd asked in his presentation of information.

"About joining me on the train this Sunday."

"Oh. No." She watched something akin to hope leave his eyes and once again felt two inches tall. "Oh, no! I don't mean that I don't _want_ to. I just can't. Ben and I are going up on Saturday to be sorted." He seemed to recover and nodded.

"Makes sense. Less attention that way. And you won't have to deal with the simpering first years in the process," he replied. _Of course he'd understand,_ she thought, giving him a shy smile. He returned it, and silence fell between the pair again.

After a few quiet moments Katerina heard him inhale in a way that suggested he was going to say something, but when she looked at him expectantly, he only swallowed a bit of his drink and stayed quiet.

"Blaise said he's planning drinks for his birthday. I hope you'll be there," she said, breaking the silence with something she hoped would make him happy to hear. She was wrong. His eyebrows drew close together in confusion and she saw his hand tighten on his glass slightly.

"Is he?" he asked, the question clearly rhetorical. Unsure of why this would make him mad, Katerina only sat there. He had to know, surely. Unless Blaise hadn't told him, only her. That certainly sounded like something Blaise would do now that she had resigned herself to the realization that he was capable of anything. Draco didn't say anything else, and she watched his hand slowly curl into a fist, like some sort of realization had been made on his end but she wasn't sure what.

Hesitantly she reached out her hand and placed it next to his on his knee. His icy demeanor melted at her touch and she could feel his sizzling magic slow to a patient buzz on contact.

"That doesn't seem fair," he saying jokingly, unfurling his fist to place his hand over hers.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked playfully. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. She knew already because the same thing had happened minutes before when his knee had graced hers: the negative emotions she had been feeling had fallen away and been replaced with a desire to just touch and be touched. Apparently he felt it too, and she pulled her hand back just enough to interlock their fingers together.

She got a flashback to the dream she'd had of them before, and was thankful her face was probably flushed enough from the alcohol so as to mask the blush that threatened to reveal her inner thoughts about wanting to kiss him in real life. Instead, they sat in amicable silence, neither feeling the need to say anything, allowing their mingling magicks to do all the work.

She was startled from her trance when he spoke, his voice low, laced with mild concern. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

He didn't have to be specific, she knew what he meant. She hadn't intended to talk to him about the fight with her parents, and she knew if she did she'd not be able to stop herself from telling him about Blaise's comments as well since it was all connected in her mind. However, after his reaction to the small bit she told him about Blaise's birthday, she thought it better to leave sleeping dogs lie for now and enjoy the present situation.

"No," she said, shaking her head slightly and tightening her grip on his hand. "It's not that important. I'd rather just enjoy tonight out while we… I can." He opened his mouth as if to argue, but seemed to think better of it and raised his glass to his lips instead, and she thought a silent _thank you_ for it.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ollie staring at them, his previous red face of embarrassment replaced with crimson irritation. He made to stand, but one of his friend grabbed his arm and pulled him viciously back in his seat, whispering what she thought was "it's not worth it, mate," before turning back to the rest of the group. Katerina raised an eyebrow at the scene, but only shifted in her seat so she was facing the bar more straight on, their hands twisting to be clasped palm to palm.

Draco watched her movements and glanced over his shoulder at the red-faced boy seething more heavily when he made eye contact with the blond. She saw Draco's jaw clench and unclench slightly, his chin lifting in silent satisfaction for having clearly gotten under the other boy's skin without doing any work, and turned his back on him once more.

This time Ollie was able to slip through his friend's grasp, and was heading straight for them, anger etched across his face. Draco turned at the sound of Ollie's chair scraping across the ground as he stood, and whispered something under his breath she didn't quite catch only a second before the No-Maj boy tripped over seemingly nothing and sprawled out like a starfish on the floor once more. Katerina gasped, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Draco's and looked at the wizard with shock that he'd actually hex a No-Maj after chastising her for doing the same.

The bar erupted into hysterics again while two of Ollie's friends rushed over, hauling him to his feet and dragging him forcibly outside, the rest following not far behind.

"Draco!" she admonished, swiping at his arm with her free hand, though it was half-hearted, he knew.

"Don't look at me," he said, his face cracking into a genuine smile, faint laughter rising up with it as he held up his free hand as if to prove he didn't have his wand so he couldn't have done it. She swiftly brought her wine glass to her mouth, trying to mask the smile breaking out on her face in response, finishing the drink much faster than probably recommended.

She realized just how much she liked the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, truly smiled, not smirked. And that he had more of a playful side than she thought possible for the usually stoic aristocrat. _Whatever it is that's been bothering him lately, at least he's distracted for a moment_ , she thought.

She was so caught up in the way his silver eyes sparkled like his signet ring had in the sun that she didn't realize he had said something.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked, shaking her head to clear the image of that ring still at the bottom of her delicates drawer. His face was no longer bright and happy, like reality had set in heavily on him again.

"I said, it's getting late. We should get you home." Katerina's own face fell and she huffed petulantly.

"Oh, come on. One more." She knew it sounded like begging but she didn't much care. She brought their clasped hands up toward her, putting her other hand around the back of his. The magic pulsed from one side to the other, passing through like a pendulum.

"I only came to make sure you were alright. I'm not even supposed to be out, much less drinking this much," he said, but the conviction he'd had in his previous statement was waning with each pass of the pendulum chord.

"Neither am I," she shrugged. He huffed, staring at her eyes as if half-wishing she'd change her mind. Instead he rolled his eyes, conceding.

"Fine. _One_ more," he said, holding up a single finger and then lifting another to motion to the bartender. Katerina grinned at his defeat and pulled her second hand back so she could take the fresh glass, the other guiding their clasped hands back to her lap this time. The couple clinked their glasses in salute and drank slowly.

"So," she started, causing one of his eyebrows to raise in anticipation. "Are you an only child?"

He nodded slowly, seemingly taken back a bit by the question. "Yes. My parents tried for years to have me. After many failed attempts I popped up, and being a male, my father thought better than trying again and risk putting my mother in danger."

Katerina paled a bit. "The pureblood curse," she breathed, and he nodded again. "My mom got pregnant with me almost immediately after their marriage. But Benny… he was a surprise." She stopped, unsure how to continue. He squeezed her hand, prompting but not forceful. "It nearly killed her. She was in the hospital for three months before he was born, and another two after. He came home before she did, actually." She took a long drink before continuing. "I think that's probably why she's so protective of him. He's the child that shouldn't have been but was…"

"And you feel like the child who was, but shouldn't have been," he said, finishing her unspoken thought. Katerina nodded, but said nothing. "Is that what earlier was about?"

She thought about it for a second and meekly shrugged one shoulder. "My mom and I get along fine most of the time, but when we don't it usually has to do with Ben, or some way that I've managed to mess up, again. She's always been very... passionate about everything she does, including being a mother, but sometimes I feel like that passion is disproportionately split between Benny and me."

Draco hummed in response, and she could tell he was trying to think of what to say next.

"I don't mean to kill the mood," she said, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I guess it's just been playing on my mind a lot lately." Draco nodded in understanding and took a swig of his own drink. She briefly admired his ability to throw back whiskey without making a face about it; older than his years in many small ways.

"My mother has always hovered over me. Ever since I was young she raised me to be kind and respectful to everyone. It was my father who taught me the difference between being a boy and being a man, and often being a man directly contradicted what my mother had tried to teach me." Katerina gazed as the man in front of her. At only sixteen it was clear in his eyes that he'd experienced more than most had at his age, and she couldn't begin to fathom being an heir to a family like she'd heard the Malfoys are.

"I know we're still getting to know each other, but I like the man you are," Katerina offered, her voice shy, barely loud enough to be heard above the noise around them. She'd said this expecting it to offer him some comfort, but as she watched his face change to a look of mild anguish, she was once again left wondering what it was she said wrong. He avoided her gaze, looking down at their clasped hands, absently running his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand.

"I'm trying," he said, so quietly she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. Her heart ached at the pain in his voice, and without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his cheek, feeling his warm skin emit a sizzle and pop against hers. It only lasted a couple seconds, and she pulled back to find his eyes squeezed shut but his cheek where her lips had been turned a subtle pink. He let out a long exhale, and when he opened his eyes to meet hers his pupils were dilated, his irises a deep slate.

Next to them a bell rang, the bartender calling out "LAST CALL!" followed by a collective grumble from the crowd.

"I think that's our lot," he remarked, his anguish breaking, replaced with reluctance. Katerina tore her eyes away to look at the level in her glass. With only a centimeter left, she downed the rest and set the glass on the bar for the bartender to collect when he's ready. Draco followed her lead, downing the rest of his drink, though there was more in his than hers, and standing up from his seat. Katerina groaned, but allowed him to pull her into a standing position as well. As soon as her feet hit the ground all of the alcohol that had lain dormant rushed to her head, and Katerina pulled her hand out of Draco's grasp just in time to grip his shoulders to keep herself from toppling over. His hands went immediately to her upper arms to steady her, and between the alcohol and his close proximity she thought she might combust on sight.

"You okay?" Draco asked, more amused than concerned. She took a couple deep breaths and nodded. Draco squeeze her arms lightly just to make sure before leaning down to retrieve her coat which had fallen to the floor at some point without her noticing. He helped her slide her arms into it, and took her hand in his once again to lead them out. "Come on," he prodded, "some fresh air will do you good."

In her own warped reality Katerina thought she was walking fine as they stepped out into the chill night air, and made to protest when he pulled his hand from hers before draping his arm around her shoulders to hold her up. He snickered beside her, but the glare she shot him stopped him from saying anything.

They walked for a bit in silence, Draco only catching her twice more when she failed to pick her foot up high enough and stumbled slightly. They came upon an old church, the name of which Katerina barely registered as some beheaded old saint. She noticed the dark outline of massive gravestones jutting from the black grass sea just to the right of the stone building, wondering how many of those are older than her home country. A low stone wall ran the edge of the grounds and Draco lead them over to sit on it.

Katerina inhaled and exhaled a few cleansing breaths, watching a faint puff of steam leave her mouth as she did. Draco's arm slid from her shoulder down her back, his hand resting on her right hip, leaving a trail of fire in its wake despite the layers of clothing between them.

"Thank you," she breathed, drawing his attention from whatever he saw in the night.

"For what?" A faint whiff of cedar and spearmint rose from him, mingling with the smell of coming rain. She laid her head on his shoulder, and after a few moments he rested his chin on her head.

"For being here tonight." He hummed in response but said nothing, and Katerina suppressed a chuckle as his ever-popular response to things. She could practically hear him thinking next to her, and resisted the urge to push her way into his mind, opting instead for his tactic from earlier. "Want to talk about it?"

Once again she heard him inhale as if to speak, but stopped, shaking his head slowly. "Not tonight."

"Well, I'm here whenever you do," she replied, placing her left hand on his anxiously bouncing knee to stop it. He covered her hand with his free one, communicating a silent _thank you_ for not pressuring him to talk, and resumed his stoney silence.

Katerina was unsure how long they sat on that churchyard wall, but when the bell chimed announcing midnight had arrived, she knew her adventure was over.

"Time to go," they voiced at the same time. She giggled when she felt his chest shake in amusement before they reluctantly pulled apart to stand up.

"Think you can apparate safely from here?" he asked, his face serious once more. She looked at him questioningly, slightly disappointed that he meant to leave her here rather than seeing her home safely, but she merely nodded. "I expect an owl when you get there." His concern for her made her smile slightly, and she reached out to squeeze his hand once. He raised her hand to his lips, letting them linger there as the fireworks of his magic and hers exploded across her skin. "Good night, Ms. Boot," his warm breath ghosting across her fingers.

She glanced back at the church clock before meeting his mercurial eyes once more. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he straightened, squeezing her hand once more before letting go. She offered him one last smile, then stepped back to a safe distance before drawing her wand and disapparating toward home.


	15. Chapter 15: Sanguinis Pura

**A/N:** Terribly sorry about the wait. I was on holiday for a bit of time and then had my birthday so I didn't have a lot of free time. To make up for it, I'm posting this chapter and Chapter 16 together. Also, a very special thank you to my recent reviewer Cece for your lovely words. A lot of planning went into this, including Ilvermorny - Hogwarts transitions, and while yes, Horned Serpent has the scholars, the founder of that particular house was Isolt Sayer, a Slytherin, and Katerina's many-times great grandmother (through adoption, but still), and Katerina's own mother was a Slytherin as well. It all plays in as the story unfolds, I promise. Thank you to the rest of my readers/followers/favorites. You make this happen. R/R please and thank you! - QOP

 **Chapter 15: Sanguinis Pura**

"Slytherin!" the hat announced.

"Shocking," Katerina muttered, sliding off the stool so Benny could take a seat. The incredibly old Professor McGonagall placed the tattered hat on her brother's head while Katerina and her parents waited in equal impatience. She and her mother had barely said a word to each other after their fight, and Katerina couldn't say she was all that bothered by it. She still had plenty to say, but as the saying goes: if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

Back in her own alma mater, Helena Fawley assumed the role of a proud former Slytherin, with her nose higher in the air than Katerina could recall seeing as the older witch paraded not one, but two pureblood children down the halls she once called home.

"Hm, yes, I see," the hat croaked. Katerina sat on the arm of the couch in which her parents sat, right next to her father. "A free spirit, and loyal, of course. Better be… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Katerina heard her mother inhale so sharply that the older witch began coughing violently. Benny, unsure what would cause such a reaction, got down off the stool but made no move toward them. The headmaster, who looked an awful lot like No-Maj depictions of Merlin himself as far as Katerina was concerned, conjured up a glass of water for her mother while McGonagall returned the hat to its case. "Well," the old wizard started as Katerina's mother's coughing slowly subsided, "I believe we should get these two young ones their appropriate robes and timetables." Katerina looked at her father, his face a blank canvas portraying no more emotion than general disinterest. Her mother, on the other hand, looked fit to explode despite her best efforts to regain her composure, and refused to meet anyone's eye after.

A few moments later two more people entered the office, one a plump woman with a mass of gray curls under a pointy hat, and the other a tall, greasy-haired man with a face she was sure had never held any emotion other than the displeasure on it now.

"Ah, Severus, Pomona, please come in and meet our new American transfers," Dumbledore bellowed. Katerina's mother whipped around to face the new people. Benny used her moment of distraction to move, taking a place next to his sister.

"Severus?" her mother asked, flabbergasted. The greasy man's eyes went wide for a split second.

"Helena. These are your… children?" He looked between the two young ones, sneering when he realized one of them had to be a Hufflepuff. Helena nodded, not missing his look.

"Normally the students are escorted to their dorms by their prefect for their house," Dumbledore supplied, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation. "However, seeing as none of our students arrive until tomorrow, I have asked your heads of house to escort you to your rooms. Professor Sprout, here, is head of Hufflepuff house. She's also the Herbology professor." The plump woman smiled at Katerina and Benny, and Katerina could feel her brother relax slightly. "And Professor Snape is our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher as of this year, and is the head of Slytherin house. Mrs. Boot." Helena looked at the headmaster expectantly. "I believe you and Severus were housemates yourself, were you not?"

"Yes, headmaster," she replied, her face as passive as possible.

"Wonderful. Well, Miss Boot." It took Katerina several seconds to register that it was her being addressed this time.

"Yes, headmaster," she mimicked, earning an irritable exhale from her mother.

"We've put you in your mother's old room. We thought it might ease the tension…" he paused, looking between the mother-daughter pair, "of the move." Both women gave him identical fake smiles, Katerina muttering a quiet, "yes, thank you."

"Now, unless anyone had any questions, I think it's best to get everyone on their way. Big day tomorrow," Dumbledore said with finality, standing to usher everyone out. The three professors stayed behind with the headmaster while the family left to say their goodbyes in private.

Helena pulled Katerina into an awkward hug, whispering that she should mind Snape and get through her classes as has always been expected of her. Katerina agreed, and the pair split without another word. _Even being sorted into her house isn't enough to please her now._

She watched her mother and brother say a much more heartfelt goodbye before Katerina turned to embrace her father.

"You'll do great things, pumpkin. And I'm always an owl or fire-call away." He pulled back and placed a small star-shaped charm in her hand. "Since you seem to have misplaced yours," her father said with a wink, closing her hand around the new Protean charm. Katerina gave him a sheepish smile and hugged him again one last time. Her parents departed, and Katerina joined her brother with their new heads of house.

"Professor Snape and I will show you to your rooms," Professor Sprout stated with a kind smile. "You will find that your stuff has already arrived and your new robes have been hung. Your class timetables will be there as well."

"Thank you, professor," the teens mumbled as they followed the professors to a set of stairs.

"Feel free to get settled. We'll have a couple of castle elves meet you to lead you down for dinner. Seeing as you're the only two here tonight we've agreed to make an exception on sleeping, and allow you to stay together, but _only_ in the common room area." She turned to lead Benny away, but turned back. "Oh, and mind the staircases, dears. They move."

Benny looked at Katerina with wide-eyed concern, but she did her best to remain strong. Putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, she pushed into his mind long enough to tell him " _It'll be alright. I'll see you later."_ Benny, not a trained Legilimens and only a moderate Occlumens when he wasn't scared out of his mind, gave a short nod and they both turned to leave.

As soon as she turned back to Snape, she watched his eyes squint in mild suspicion before turning to lead her to the stairs without another word.

Down and down they went, Snape only grumbling a curt, "Mind the stairs," when Katerina nearly missed a transition. _Oh wonderful,_ she thought when they arrived at a great tapestried door, _we're in the dungeon. Like prisoners._

"The girls' dorms are up the stairs to the right. I trust you won't have any trouble finding your things," he drawled.

"No. Thank you, professor," she replied, trying not to convey her need to have this interaction over as quickly as he appeared to want it over. She gave him a kind smile that she knew made her look eerily like her mother, causing Snape's mouth to twitch in… amusement? but it passed too quickly to be sure it even existed at all before he whirled around, robes streaming behind him like a cape, and left.

" _Sanguinis Pura,"_ he called over his shoulder, and Katerina looked confused at the outburst until she heard the tapestry part and the door click open. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open to let herself in.

 _It's going to be a long year._

Later, after Kate had unpacked, dinner had been consumed, and she'd washed and changed into her pajamas, she met Benny at the top of the stairs for him to lead back to his common room. She hadn't wanted to stay in the dungeon alone, nor did she want to start out his new year by not having him stay in his own house.

The first thing she noticed was how bright everything was compared to her own house's common room. Yellow banners and accents all over, smiling portraits that were a stark contrast to the sneering and snooty ones that adorned the Slytherin walls.

"I stole all the blankets and pillows off the rest of the beds in my room," Benny said, taking a seat on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. Katerina snickered at the pile of yellow and black striped blankets covering the floor, creating a soft cushion on which to sleep.

"How very _Slytherin_ of you," she remarked, taking a seat on the blankets, sweatpants-clad knees drawn up to her chest as she leaned back against the foot of the couch. She rummaged through the bag she brought with her, withdrawing her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. It was dreadfully dull, she felt, but she had no intention of going into this school completely ignorant. Benny shuffled through the required reading for his classes, huffing at the thicker ones that he really didn't want to read.

"As if being the new kid wasn't bad enough, being the youngest fifth year struggling with these stupid classes is going to suck," he said, gently tossing the books on the floor out of reach.

Katerina chortled. "You say that until everyone's coming to you for help in Ancient Runes."

"All I know is these O.W.L.S. are going to be the death of me."

Katerina nodded sympathetically, turning the page. "Yeah, there's going to be a lot of sleepless nights studying for N.E.W.T.s as well. Hopefully the curriculum isn't too different from back home." She closed her book and set it aside before rubbing her tired eyes. The siblings sat in silence for a bit, staring at the burning fire until Benny broke the trance.

"Do you think the Death Eaters will be able to get everyone here?" he asked timidly.

She shook her head, more in uncertainty than denial, but refused to voice that out loud and risk scaring him. "I doubt mom and dad would send us to this school if there was any possibility we might be put in danger." She said this to convince herself as much as her brother. She'd been having nightmares on and off since the attack in London about much worse scenarios involving fighting and explosions and death.

At least, she hoped they were only nightmares.

"Plus," she added, trying to lighten the mood, "you can always just bite every one of their heads off." He pushed the back of her shoulder half-heartedly and laid back on the couch, pulling one of the free blankets over himself. Katerina stretched out on the makeshift blanket mattress, facing the fireplace and enjoying the heat on her tired face.

Her necklace slipped out from beneath her black knit sweater, the ring it ran through catching the glow of the flames. Her hand moved to it, absently rolling it back and forth between her fingers. Eventually she registered Benny's slowed breaths, and said a silent prayer to whatever god might be listening that her nightmares would never come true.

Draco was in a right foul mood as he sat at the Slytherin table the first night. Not that it was any surprise after the hellish last few days. Three days prior he'd stared at the spot Kate had disappeared from for several minutes. The idea of going back to the manor knowing who and what was there had made him fleetingly consider disappearing himself. But he knew he couldn't leave his mother to fend for herself.

The thought of how his mother would have reacted had she known he let Kate go home alone unprotected still made him grimace. He knew her address fine enough to write her, but the thought of standing outside her house, the image becoming imprinted in his brain where any undesirable person might access it was enough to take the chance that she'd get home fine on her own; the lesser of two evils. That metaphor nearly made him laugh at the absurdity, as if evil came on a scale, he at one end, Voldemort on the other.

When he finally had gotten home, the manor was silent, menacing in its own right, as if the very walls were judging him for playing hero to some girl he hardly knew when he should be focused on the task at hand.

He knew he needed to get it together if he was going to complete this mission. Keeping his image would be easy enough with his other housemates. It was Kate he was concerned about. She could tell he was struggling with something, and although he hadn't told her and she hadn't really asked, he wasn't sure if he could keep this from her forever. In a brief moment of weakness he'd almost poured his anguish out to her in the churchyard. But having her small frame wrapped in close to him, the calm feel of her magic waltzing with his in the night made him selfish to risk doing or saying anything that would make her leave. And surely she would if she ever found out.

He spent the last two days of summer break in the manor with his head down and his mind blank, enduring whatever necessary so as not to draw attention to his growing reluctance for the inevitable. He tried to push all thoughts of the auburn-haired witch out of his mind and focus on only his mission.

When the first of September arrived, Draco had experienced enough torture to remind him of his use, and was able to successfully keep his reputation in tact with Pansy and Zabini on the train. Even if the smug look on Blaise's face made him want to kick his arse, muggle-style. And the last thing he needed was Harry-fucking-Potter eavesdropping, but at least he was able to get out some aggression.

Kate's simple presence would take care of the rest.

Now, in the Great Hall, he sat toward the end of the table near the doors with Crabbe, Goyle and Nott across from him, Pansy irritatingly hanging on him on his right, and Blaise flanking her other side. His gaze flicked back and forth to the door so many times, willing for Kate to come through it that his housemates likely thought he'd developed a twitch. Eventually he heard Pansy grown in irritation next to him, and she moved her arms around his neck in a possessive choke-hold.

"This has to be a nightmare," she whined, and Draco looked up to see Kate finally in the Hall, pushing her younger brother ( _a Hufflepuff?_ ) toward his own table before scanning the Slytherin table for a place to sit.

Draco looked down at Pansy with disdain. "Move," he commanded. It took a moment for him to register the second voice that said the same thing as he did, and Pansy looked back and forth between Draco and Blaise, clearly scandalized that either would tell her to move, much less Draco. The blond shot the Italian a cold glare, but not as cold as the one he turned on the little pug-faced slag who had yet to release him.

"I said move," Draco hissed, ignoring the hurt in her eyes as she detached herself, stood up, and moved to sit between Theo and Goyle on the other side. Draco and Blaise both turned their attention back to the petite new Slytherin. As if she sensed him staring, she turned to flash him a brilliant smile before sauntering over and sliding into the freshly vacant space. She placed her hand on Draco's shoulder to steady herself as she turned on the bench to face the table, and he could feel his entire chest heat up in response.

"Welcome to the snake pit," Nott chimed. The other Slytherins snickered, except for Pansy.

"Nice to see you again, too, Theo," Kate replied, then turned a kind smile to the only other girl. "Pansy." The irritating little witch only glared at her, humming an empty response. Kate crossed her legs under the table, right over left, and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when her leg came to a rest against his. He was suddenly very glad that the table was blocking him from the waist down or else everyone would see what this brazen contact was doing to him. He was sure she could sense it, but thankfully had the good grace not to comment while she engaged in polite conversation with his- no, _their_ housemates.

He kept mostly quiet, focussing on the way her magic thrummed through his groin. He felt the graze of a kick aimed at his shin from the other side of the table, but realized too late that he wasn't the only person Pansy had hit. With Kate's leg just over his, she took most of the blow, and judging by the dangerous look in Kate's eyes boring a hole between Pany's shocked ones, both witches knew it too. Draco felt Kate's hand flex, preparing to throw gods knows what hex, but stopped when someone else entered the Hall with a bang.

"Looks like Potter finally got what was coming to him," Blaise quipped, making Draco smirk. He watched the menace hold a rag up to Draco's handiwork, a satisfied expression spreading across the blond's face at the sight. Kate turned to him with a look of confusion, but upon seeing his face, hers changes to one of understanding and then silent chastisement.

Draco leaned into her, his whole body tingling where it came into contact with hers. "I'll explain later," he whispered, and nearly chuckled at her shivered response to his lips so close to her ear. She looked at him with an expression that clearly said, "You better," before returning her attention to the Golden Knobheads and company at the Gryffindor table. He didn't miss the looks of horror on their collective faces, nor the glares they shot toward the new girl for daring to associate with them. Judging by the way Kate grabbed his knee seeking calm grounding, he knew she didn't miss the looks either. His hand covered hers and squeezed, and he felt her relax in much the same way he had when she first arrived.

For the first time, Draco began to consider the possibility he may have underestimated her presence. With her by his side, he was almost sure he could handle anything that came his way.


	16. Chapter 16: Ten of Swords, Seven of Cups

**Chapter 16: Ten of Swords, Seven of Cups**

Two days into her first week Katerina was headed up the strange staircase to the Astronomy Tower for Advanced Divination when a familiar voice sounded out behind her.

"KATE!" came Hannah's slightly gravelly voice, her footsteps sounding on the steps as she bounded up trying to catch her. Katerina turned just in time to have Hannah wrap her up in a hug, throwing her arms around the taller blond in the process.

"Hannah! I'm so excited to see you!" Katerina exclaimed. Relieved was more like it, to finally see a friendly face with a genuine smile instead of the Slytherin Smirk. The girls pulled back and righted their bags on their shoulders, hopping up the rest of the steps a millisecond before the staircase changed.

"Where are you headed?" the blond asked.

"Advanced Divination. You?"

"Same! We can sit together!" Hannah said, her excitement evident. Katerina gave her a look of confusion.

"Advanced Divination is seventh-years only."

"Trelawney made an exception for me since I did well enough on my O.W.L.S. last year." At that, Katerina couldn't shake the smile on her face as the two girls walked to their class. "I saw your brother in the common room this morning," she said conversationally as they took a seat near the front of the class.

"Nearly gave my mother an aneurysm to have her favorite child in Hufflepuff," Katerina said with a small snort. "I wasn't surprised, though. He's a good kid and he's better off with the good kids."

"Are you implying Slytherins aren't good kids?" Hannah said, sarcasm evident. Katerina huffed but smiled.

"To be determined," she remarked simply just before the professor swept into the room.

"Good morning students! And welcome," the eccentric professor began with a wave of her hand, "to Advanced Divination." A chorus of mumbled "good morning" came from the rest of the class. The professor moved about the room a little shakily but with no less intent, and Katerina took in the witch's thick-rim spectacles with masked glee.

"Trelawney is a weird one," Hannah whispered so as not to be heard over the noise of students getting out their textbooks.

"I can tell," Katerina whispered back. As the bush-haired professor passed close to their table Katerina got a strong whiff of something sweet. _Too sweet_ , she thought. _What is that smell?_ She was only half-listening to what the professor was saying as she racked her brain for the familiar source.

"-meaning of the Cups suit? Katerina?" Trelawney asked, stopping just in front of her, the fruity smell stronger with each word the professor spoke.

"The Cups represents emotional events and situations," Katerina answered without missing a beat. "It represents physical, mindful and creative natures in people. Traditionally it signifies emotional issues. Like love." A twitter went around the class from the girls, a collective grown from the men.

"Very good, my dear," Trelawney praised, patting Katerina's hand as it laid on the desk above her personal tarot deck. As soon as their hands met, Katerina felt the cards shift beneath her fingers, unseen to anyone else. Aside from Trelawney apparently who snatched her hand back with a frightened look before swaying uneasily away, the sweet scent following after her. A shiver went down Katerina's spine, a feeling of dread chasing it back up to form a lump in her throat that didn't pass the rest of the class time.

When class finally adjourned and Katerina began to gather her things Trelawney appeared next to her again, something akin to fear in her wide eyes.

"You have the sight," she said, her voice a fruit-infused shaky whisper. _Sherry,_ Katerina thought, finally recognizing the scent. _This woman is drunk_. Hannah looked between the two with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Hannah, I'll catch up with you later," Katerina said, trying her best at giving her a reassuring smile. Both waited until Hannah had left before Katerina finally answered her. "Something like that," the younger witch said, turning back to Trelawney. The professor began to shake more if possible, and reached her hands out, gesturing silently toward Katerina's cards.

"Bring them. Over here," Trelawney said, turning abruptly to clear a space on her own head table. Katerina complied, gathering her deck and placing them in the center between two white candles the older witch lit in the process. "Place your hand over them again," she instructed. Katerina, suddenly very unsure if she wanted a repeat of the previous experience, did as she was told and laid her hand over the deck once more. Trelawney slowly reached out and covered Katerina's hand with hers again.

Once again, the deck pulsed, the cards rearranging but not moving as the eye could see. Both witches pulled back, staring at the cards.

"Draw the top one," Trelawney said, motioning to the deck with a shaky finger. Katerina's eyebrows knitted together, and they carefully reached out, retrieving the top card and laying it out to see.

Ten of swords.

Katerina heard Trelawney gasp, and her own heart began to beat faster in response.

"It could be nothing," Katerina said, trying to calm herself more than the professor. The ten of swords was hardly nothing. _The death card_ , Katerina thought, taking steady breaths.

"Another," Trelawney demanded. Katerina looked at her with shock, but did as she was told and drew the next, laying it next to the first. The Emperor. _Strange_ , the younger witch thought. The Emperor had many meanings: a person of authority, a specific time period - late March, early April. Ares rules this card so maybe… war. War and death. Definitely not good.

Katerina looked from the cards to the tremoring witch in front of her who was staring at the cards hard enough to set fire if she tried. Slowly, Katerina reached toward the deck for another, but Trelawney's hand shot out and grabbed hers before Katerina could lift it. She could feel the fear radiating off the older witch, and was too caught up to hear anyone enter the room until she vaguely registered voices in conversation near them.

"Professor, the next class is here. I… I need to get to mine," Katerina said, struggling to extricate her hand from the vice grip. Trelawney clamped down harder, leaning forward so her face was mere inches from Katerina's.

"Tell no one," she whispered hoarsely, then released her hand and swept away to prepare for her next class. Katerina gathered her deck as quickly as possible, slid them unceremoniously back into their velvet pouch, snatched up her bag and left the room without a second glance.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Later that evening, Katerina leaned back against the pillows on her bed, half-listening to her new roommates chattering away about how "fit" all the Slytherin boys had gotten over summer holiday, sliding the signet ring back and forth along the smooth chain around her neck.

"Kate, right?" One of the girls, a tall, short-haired blonde with bright blue eyes approached her bed.

"Mhm," Kate hummed, quickly tucking the piece of jewelry into her cleavage beneath her top. The girl appeared not to notice, or at least didn't comment.

"Bella," she said, extending her hand. Katerina tentatively reached out and took it, but upon contact felt much better. No visions, but no malicious intentions radiating from the kind seventh year. "Karen," Bella called over her shoulder, "come meet Kate. She's American." The way she said _American_ came out like a song and Katerina couldn't help but grin at the sound. A shorter girl with blue-black hair came up with an equally wide smile.

"Oh, how fancy," Karen remarked, her accent like an old British country lady in a young woman's body.

"So, Kate," Bella started, turning back to her with a wide grin, "There's a small get-together in the Ravenclaw common room tonight once the young ones and professors have gone to sleep. Interested in joining? Seventh-years only." She finished her invitation with a wink.

Katerina mulled over the offer. On the one hand, she could really use friends in her own year, even if they were all older than her. On the other, the sketchy revelation from that morning still had her mind reeling. Although, maybe a distraction would be a good thing. _No use worrying over something I'm not really sure of anyway_ , she thought before sitting up completely and nodded her head toward the older girls.

"Yeah, actually that sounds great," Katerina answered, the grin from before getting wider as did the other girls' smiles.

"Wonderful!" Karen exclaimed, drawing the attention of the one other roommate in the dorm, a petite brunette, around the same height as Katerina.

"We'll have to be extra careful tonight. Filch usually cracks down harder at the beginning of the year about students out after hours," the girl said, a Scottish lilt rolling off her tongue.

"Olivia is right," Karen warned. "You've never met Filch, have you Kate?"

"Can't say I have," Katerina replied, racking her brain for the face but unable to find it.

"He's the caretaker. Right cranky git to be honest," Bella said, rolling her eyes as she took a seat on the foot of Katerina's bed. Katerina was pleasantly surprised by the comfortability of the action.

"He usually settles in for the night around half-ten, so that's when we'll go," Karen said decisively.

"I think I can keep us from getting caught," Katerina mentioned, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Expert tracker?" Olivia joked, and the other girls snickered, including Katerina.

"Something like that," the young witch quipped. She looked down at her pajamas and realized she was probably in the wrong attire. "I should change then."

"Nothing too wild tonight," Bella remarked, pushing off from the bed to walk over to her own clothes trunk. "But definitely gotta make a statement, new girl." Bella winked at her again and all four girls giggled again before moving off to get ready.

By the time 10:30 hit, Katerina had finally decided on bootcut, distressed jeans and a cream-colored, long-sleeve top that hung off the shoulders, leaving her tattoo revealed when she opted to braid her hair so it hung forward over one shoulder. She slipped her feet into a pair of black ballet flats and charmed them not to squeak or scuff against the floor before sliding her wand up her left sleeve. The necklace was extended by a few links so the ring on it hung below the neckline of the shirt, and a shorter necklace hung above it, the star-shaped Protean charm attached, dangling just between her collarbones. Her makeup was subtle, a minimal amount of eyeliner and mascara in order to make her green eyes pop, but nothing else otherwise.

A whistling noise came from behind her and she turned to find Bella exiting the bathroom, short hair pushed out of her face with a chunky black headband, her eyelids painted a shimmery gold that made her blue eyes sparkle. "Well done, new girl. As soon as Olivia finishes with Karen's hair we can go," Bella said with a smile. When the two other roommates joined them the girls headed down through their common room to meet with three Slytherin seventh-year boys, and the seven made their way quietly through the portrait hole and toward the stairs leading to Ravenclaw. Katerina kept a fine-tuned ear out, but no sounds besides the breathing of her companions could be heard anywhere in the vicinity as they snuck through the castle corridors toward the gathering.

"We need ta' answer a riddle in order ta' get in," Olivia whispered, more for Katerina's information than their housemates'. The portrait of the sphinx opened its eyes, yawned once and spoke in a growling voice.

"I'm am everywhere and a part of everyone. I am at the end of space and time and existence itself. What am I?" Everyone looked around at each other as they thought. _End of space and time…Oh!_

"The letter E?" Kate answered, her inflection implying a question, worried about being wrong. The sphinx's eyes closed and the door clicked open.

"Well done, new girl," one of the boys, Sebastian, said, patting Katerina on the shoulder as they made their way into the Ravenclaw common room. Her skin heated up at the contact and she hoped her face didn't show it.

The "get-together" was much bigger than Katerina anticipated. There were people everywhere, sitting on the backs of the couches as well as the actual seats, a circle of boys and girls in front of the fire playing spin-the-bottle, couples and small groups scattered around talking and laughing. Katerina caught the distinctive scent of firewhiskey, like a heavy cloud of spicy perfume taking over the large room. Sebastian and the two other boys disappeared and reappeared a few moments later balancing glasses of the amber liquid for each of the girls.

'Thanks, Bash," Bella, Karen and Olivia chimed. Katerina mumbled a "thank you" as well, and the seven took a drink before the two of the boys moved off to mingle, Bash staying behind.

"You're Katie Boot, right?" came a voice from behind Katerina, causing her to whip around a little startled. Before her stood a medium-height red-haired girl smiling at her. Katerina nodded, smiling politely back. "Ariana Jones," the girl said holding out her glass to cheers Katerina's. "I think you have a cousin in this house."

"Yeah, Terry. I didn't know he was a Ravenclaw," Katerina replied. It had been years since she'd seen her cousin, back before either had started their respective schools. For half a second Katerina wondered why he wasn't in attendance, but then remembered this was seventh-year only and although she and her distant cousin were the same age, he was still a year behind her.

"You don't really look alike," Ariana commented, quirking an eyebrow while she sized Katerina up.

"Too distant I suppose," Katerina quipped, taking a sip of her drink, not quite sure what to make of the other girl's comment.

"Well anyway, make yourself at home. Mingle, drink, be merry," Ariana said with a smile, before turning and swaying away to talk to some other guests. Katerina did her best to mingle with others, but found herself returning to her housemates. Bella and Karen never left her completely alone, and introduced her to several other Ravenclaws and even a couple Gryffindors who'd decided their bravery included roaming the halls after curfew for a party two days into term. Unlike the housemates Katerina normally spent her meals with, these girls were more outgoing, willing to converse with members of other houses instead of just keeping to themselves. Katerina figured it must be due to them being so close to graduation, nothing left to prove to the rest, only N.E.W.T.s to worry about. They tried to teach her wizards chess, at which she was terrible, and included her seamlessly in a conversation with Bash and two other Ravenclaw boys about all the things they plan to do at the first Hogsmeade weekend in a few weeks.

By her third glass of firewhiskey, Katerina got the distinct impression that Bash was flirting with her, and she found herself flattered by the older boy's arm draped loosely around her shoulders, pulling at a stray curl while everyone talked and laughed amongst their group.

"Did the tattoo hurt, Katie?" Olivia asked at one point. Katerina straightened automatically with mild pride at being the center of attention for a second.

"Not terrible, but couldn't really take a pain-relief potion in front of a muggle. But the healing was the worst. It itched like crazy for a week," Katerina answered. Bash's arm moved from her shoulder so his hand was on her back tracing the moons with his chilly fingers, eliciting a shiver from her that ran the length of her spine. She heard Bash huff in amusement at the response, resting his wandering hand on her lower back.

"I've always wanted a tattoo, but my mum doesn't think it's proper for highborn ladies," Karen said with an eyeroll. "I'm still going to get one, though," she giggled, like it was the most scandalous secret she could share. Everyone discussed what tattoos they'd get given the chance, minus one of the Ravenclaw boys who quietly admitted he's terrified of needles and would surely faint if a tattoo machine got anywhere near him. Katerina felt for him while the rest of her housemates snickered at his weakness. Needles had never been her favorite, but it wasn't enough to stop her when she got it in her mind to do something.

The topics of conversation changed often, decreasing in appropriateness as the alcohol set in. Katerina could feel it coursing through her system like fiendfyre, and she found herself and Bash holding each other up as the night dwindled on.

When the seven Slytherins rejoined and decided it was time to head back, Katerina silently hoped she hadn't had so much to drink as to impair her senses, but they managed to get back just fine, only having to hide once from a Hufflepuff prefect looking for wandering students. They stumble into their own common room, shushing each other loudly between fits of none-too-quiet laughter. Katerina, Karen and Olivia crumpled into a heap on the couch while Bella snuck off upstairs with one of the three boys, Charlie. Bash and the other boy, Jaxon, wrestled each other to the ground in front of the couch to the amusement of the girls who chanted for them to strip. Katerina caught the faint footsteps of two people coming down the stairs into the common room.

"Shhhhh, guys, someone's coming," she whispered loudly while everyone tried and failed to reduce their laughter.

"Ughhh, could you be any louder? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Katerina raised her head from Olivia's shoulder to shoot Pansy a challenging look. Theo was standing next to her, clad only in black silk pajama bottoms, looking on at the scene with an amused glint in his eye.

"Oh, shove off Parkinson. The adults were just having fun," came Jaxon's voice from where he laid on the floor near Karen's feet. Pansy crossed her arms indignantly and opened her mouth to say something but Katerina cut her off.

"You heard him, Pans. Off to bed. Unless you want me to repay you for kicking me under the table at dinner two nights ago," Katerina offered. Karen and Olivia's eyes went wide, a chuckle rising from everyone in the room including Theo at the blatant threat. Pansy huffed petulantly but said nothing, and spun on her heel back toward the stairs, dragging Theo with her.

"Oi, anyone else notice that Nott boy also came from the girl's dorms with her?" Bash pointed out as he sat up to lean against the couch next to Katerina, leaning his head back against her thigh. The remaining seventh-years erupted into laughter, and Katerina was willing to bet ten galleons no one else in her younger friend group knew Pansy and Theo were… what's the word? Shagging? Especially considering the way she's seen Pansy try to hang on Draco since the day she met them all. Katerina wondered then just how much that little secret would be worth to Pansy, lest the boy she's really after found out.

"Bloody hell! It's half three," came Karen's voice, her wand in hand to check the time. A collective groan went through the five who all knew immediately the struggle they'd have in Charms if they didn't get at least _some_ sleep. They all got up to head to their respective dorms, Karen and Olivia giggling behind their hands when Bash dramatically bowed good-night to Katerina and kissed her hand.

Once changed and in bed the girls giggled amongst themselves more.

"It seems the new girl has really captured Bash's attention," Karen teased. Katerina snorted rather unladylike at that, causing the giggling to get worse.

"Yeah. Too bad she's been hiding that signet ring under her top all night," Olivia quipped and Katerina's hand stilled where it was running said ring back and forth along the chain, suddenly a touch more sober than when she'd originally laid down. "Dinna fash, Katie. I only know cause I saw ya playin' with it before the party. I doubt anyone else noticed."

"I didn't," came Karen's soft whisper. Katerina let out a sigh and tucked the jewelry into her pajama top.

"Nothing's been set yet, which is why I'm not wearing it on my hand," Katerina replied, trying to brush it off. In truth, she'd been wondering since he sent it to her whether they were going to ever start courting or if it was just meant to show his claim on her without worrying about evidence of hers on him. If a claim was even what it was since they hadn't discussed the events at Midsummer in the few times they have spent together.

"Aye, but ya are wearing it," Olivia noted. "Even on a necklace, it's still there."

"Have you tried talking to… him about it?" Karen asked. Katerina sat up against her pillows, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, looking between the two girls.

"Honestly the few times we've hung out since Midsummer we-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Midsummer?" Olivia interrupted. "Like, the _lovers_ festival?" Katerina hummed in response. She already knew the implications of the celebration.

Karen shot up in bed and looked at Katerina. "This didn't include a soulmate bonding spell, did it?"

"Not a bonding spell. Just a… like an identification spell," Katerina answered with a shrug.

"Indenti…. Kate, there's no 'identification' spell," Karen said, making air quotes with her hands around "identification." "There's only the bonding spell. And you've done a great job avoiding the next step by not sliding that little bit of brass on your finger yet."

Katerina's eyebrows knit together as she pulled the ring from her top and stared at it.

"The signet ring usually represents the intent to marry, but for bonded soulmates, that intent is dashed. It's like a contract. A vow. Near unbreakable but not quite under certain conditions," Karen explained. "Did no one tell you that?"

"Nope! Not a word," Katerina replied, anger beginning to brew in the base of her mind. "But I'll kill him if he knew without telling me."

"Well, maybe he didn't?" Olivia offered.

"Somehow I doubt that's the case considering his family," Katerina growled. The more she looked at the ring, the more frustrated she got about the new revelation. How could he not tell her? How could no one have told her? Thank the gods she hadn't chosen to wear it on her hand; she still barely knew him outside of the two interactions at the pub, a handful of short letters, and three days of quiet meals in the Great Hall. She knew he was keeping _something_ from her. " _Secrets are fine. Just no lies."_ Yeah, well this seemed boarderline like lying. She mentally chastised him for not telling her, and then herself even more for not being aware, pureblood as she is. She should have known but didn't.

"I think you should talk to him about it," Karen said, laying back down, Olivia doing the same.

"Hmm. Probably," Katerina replied, her voice barely masking her sudden anguish at the information. She tucked the ring back into her top to avoid looking at it. The first time she removed it, it was due to her lack of answers about the man who'd given it to her in the first place, but she couldn't bring herself to take it off again, something in her mind telling her to hear him out when the time comes. "But for now it can wait. We'll have bigger problems in the morning than accidental soul-bonding if we don't get at least some sleep."

Olivia conjured up three vials of hangover potion for the girls, and three vials of Pepper-Up for the morning before they all settled in to get some type of rest. Katerina did her best to shut her mind off, but between the events in Divination that morning and the new information about what Draco's ring really meant, she felt her head might explode from stress before the lack of sleep could kill her later. And lack of sleep was a guarantee after that insane day.

.o.0.o.0.o.

 **A/N:** Tarot is one of the most common forms of divination, but it's also one of the most widely debated because of the different ways the cards can be interpreted which is part of why I've chosen to include it. The ten of swords is literally called the "death card" (which is not to be confused with the actual Death card which has a different meaning), and destruction and hopelessness. The Emperor does, in fact, represent Ares, and the time period I mentioned. It also represents a man of power, someone who is looked up to when needed, a father figure of sorts. The title includes the seven of cups because it represents psychic visions and a year of choices. Also, Katerina will find herself with six new friends, making seven. It's all hinting to future things (haha, Divination/foreshadowing) so get ready. R/R please and thank you! - QOP


	17. Chapter 17: Miscommunication

**Chapter 17: Miscommunication**

The next morning Katerina sat in Arithmancy with Olivia, Bella and Bash, feeling like living death despite the Pepper-Up, and regretting every decision she made between 10:30 the previous night and right then, especially skipping breakfast. The four Slytherins sat in the back, a sneaky quick quotes quill taking down Katerina's notes since she knew she was out of eyesight of the professor. She'd go over them later when her mind wasn't so fuzzy, she promised herself.

When lunch arrived, she walked arm-in-arm with the two girls, meeting up with Karen and Charlie on the way, Bash and he falling into step just behind. She could feel several pairs of eyes on her as she passed by the end of the Slytherin table, Draco's magic reaching out for hers, but she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact in that moment. She needed time to figure out how to approach the new situation, and now just wasn't the time. The six seventh-years took their seats further down the bench, Bash claiming a spot next to Katerina quickly, Olivia on her other side. He filled her plate with food and she kindly accepted, his fingers lingering on hers for a second. From the end of the table Katerina heard the clanking of silverware on metal plates, and looked over to see Draco grabbing his stuff and storming out of the Hall, his fury palpable even from where she sat. Her eyes met Blaise's for a second and she noticed his face turned in a frown as well, but he made no move to leave. Karen and Olivia exchange a knowing glance, but neither girl said anything about it, and instead the group settled in to their food and conversation about the party the night before.

Over the next week and a half Katerina only saw Draco twice. Once from across the courtyard as she was heading to Care of Magical Creatures and he was heading in from Herbology, and again as she was heading up the stairs to bed late one evening as he was just getting in through the portrait hole from gods know where. Both times neither said a word to each other, and it was beginning to weigh on her more than she realized it would. Although she wasn't terribly surprised considering last time they'd gone this long without speaking she felt pretty much the same; confused and a bit hurt.

She ran into Blaise two days after that. He was sitting at a table in the common room reading something out of one of this textbooks, feet up on the chair across from him. He looked up when he heard her approach and offered her a half-smile.

"Hey, Kate. Long time no see," he said, closing the book and setting it down on the table.

"Hey. Yeah, sorry. The seventh-years have kind of kidnapped me. Don't think I've forgotten about you, though," she teased, trying to break the obvious tension from having clearly been ignoring the whole group since Draco's small scene in the Great Hall.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, typical smirk gracing his brown features. "Although I can't say everyone feels that way." She cringed at that, knowing exactly to whom he was referring. _What had Draco told him?_ she wondered.

"Ah, well, I suppose I should reassure them then," was all she could think to say. His smirk fell a bit and he nodded once.

"I've got quidditch practice in a bit, but I'll see you later, yeah?" Blaise asked, gathering his book as he stood.

"Oh, yeah. Some of us are going to watch the practice anyway so I'll definitely be there," she replied, looking up into his chocolate eyes searching for anything besides the displeasure she'd seen in them several days before. Things still hadn't gone back to the easygoing way they were before their trip to Diagon Alley over the summer, and even at his birthday drinks in the common room the first night they arrived it was a bit strained, but getting better. She didn't want to lose him all together and was glad when his features softened as he looked back in her eyes and he nodded.

"See you then," he said, leaning down and pressing his cheek to hers in the sort of parting kiss Europeans are famous for before he sauntered off to get ready for practice.

Katerina took a seat on the couch in front of the fire, her legs drawn up under her and a cup of tea brought by one of the castle elves assigned to Slytherin house resting on the arm of the sofa. She stared blankly at the fire for a while, her mind springing back and forth between this thought and that, only stirring when a scent of cedar and spearmint drifted passed her senses. She looked up in time to see the blond-haired annoyance coming down the stairs from the boys dorms, stopping short when his gray eyes met hers.

Shifting in her seat so she was facing more toward him she said, "Draco, I think we need to talk." She saw his jaw clench and unclench several times, something like pain and anger flashing across his eyes as they flicked from her own eyes to her bare hands wrapped around the now cold tea cup and back up before being replaced with stony indifference.

"No, I don't think we do." Katerina bit her lip anxiously at his tone. He was definitely mad at her, that much was obvious. But it didn't change the fact they needed to talk about the ring and the soul-bonding spell.

"Yes, we do," she insisted, vanishing the cup and standing up to move toward him. She could feel the hum of his magic wanting to reach out for hers and she knew he could feel it too by the way he tried to take a minute step back. "Look, I-" she began but he cut her off.

"It's fine. Nothing to discuss. I've got to go," he said, moving to walk away. She reached out and grabbed him, her hand clamping on his left forearm to stop him. Then everything went blindingly white.

She could see him, standing on the Astronomy tower, looking out over the Black Lake. She could feel his anger, his fear, his heart-wrenching anxiety, probably about the choice she suddenly realized he still had yet to make. The vision changed, this one less clear, but she could hear voices. The cackle of a madwoman, the breaking of glass underfoot, a hissing voice threatening.

" _You have failed me twice, boy. Do not fail me again or you may not live to regret it_."

Draco pulled her from her vision when he yanked his arm out of her grasp. "I said, I have to go," and he stormed off, visibly shaken, not sparing a backward glance. She stood rooted to the spot, her hands beginning to tremor uncontrollably as she watched him slip out of the portrait hole door. That voice in the vision was by far the most evil thing she had ever heard, slithery and sinister sounding, like a viper on edge. And she could tell Draco was afraid of it as well.

She was still staring at the door, trying to decide whether her jelly legs would hold her up should she run after him to tell him what she saw, when Karen and Olivia came into the common room, coats and scarves in hand.

"Kate?" Olivia asked, the first to see the shocked state the younger girl was in and rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

What could she tell her? The truth? Hardly. "Oh," Katerina started a bit shakily. "I- I thought I saw a ghost."

The older slytherin girls snorted at that. "Probably just the Bloody Baron. Do they no' have ghosts at Ilvermorny?" Olivia asked laying her coat on the back of the couch to wait for the others.

"Hmm. Yes, but…" Katerina trailed off, realizing how stupid she sounded. "You're right. Silly me."

Both girls just stared at her waiting to see if she'd say anything else but Katerina didn't know what to say anymore.

"If you're sure you're okay," Karen said. "Grab your coat, we've got quidditch bums to stare at." Olivia chuckled which made Katerina smile despite herself, and she _Accio_ -ed her dragonhide cloak and Slytherin house scarf from the dorm.

"That's quite a cloak," Olivia said with a whistle. Katerina's lips twitched trying to smile instead of grimace at the reason behind her having it, and quickly transfigured it into the usual peacoat.

"Birthday gift from my father. He figured I needed something to protect against the cold here," Katerina answered half-truthfully. Nothing seemed to get passed the girls, though, who nodded in understanding of what Katerina _wasn't_ saying, and the three girls left for the pitch.

.o.0.o.0.o.

As much as Draco had struggled with how involved to get with Kate despite the events at Midsummer, most of those doubts had been dashed the first time she sat at the Slytherin table with him that first night. But that doubt set in three-fold when he saw her with that seventh-year tosser three days later, not even bothering to spare him a glance while she fawned over him.

In the days leading up to her birthday, both of his parents had advised him not to participate in any Midsummer spells, lest he be bound to someone that the Dark Lord could use against him. Unfortunately, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he did it anyway. And we all know how that turned out. The choice to give her his signet ring was not ill-thought out, however. That ring had been in his family for generations, and the ancient magic in it, he knew, would keep her safe should things go from bad to worse and he's not there to save her. His anger wasn't with her for not wearing it per say - he understood her reluctance since they'd been thrust into this bond without prior introductions - it was with himself for selfishly wanting to protect her while also knowing he was putting her at risk just by being around her.

He was, however, angry when he saw her with someone else. That green-eyed little monster had set up shop in his mind just after he'd made the decision to try with her despite his… situation. Just being near her calmed him, made him feel like he could take on the world, and that's part of what helped him get through the incessant torture from the Dark Lord the last few days before school began. And now, not only was she _still_ not wearing the ring, which he tried to tell himself repeatedly he was mad about because of wanting to protect her but really he also wanted that visible claim should anyone get any ideas about her, but she was also ignoring him and he hadn't understood why until he saw her with that Bailey git.

When she cornered him in the common room, it took channeling all of his anger and hurt into pushing her aside. _It's probably better, safer for her to be with someone else. Anyone else,_ he'd told himself. But he's never been one for words, and instead decided pushing her away was the easiest way. Easy was far from what it was. As soon as she'd stepped up to him he could feel her magic tugging at his, and nearly grabbed for her right then, wanting to shake her and kiss her all at once. Instead he'd managed to step away, and when she grabbed his forearm, her pupils shrinking and expanding like she was looking into his soul, he just couldn't take it. Especially since the last time he'd seen that look, she'd told him she'd somehow _seen_ his struggles without him ever telling her. He couldn't bear to find out what she'd seen this time.

With only a short time until the first Hogsmeade trip, and his mission finally coming to fruition, he couldn't spare anymore thoughts as to how much Kate would hate him for what he had to do. He needed complete focus, and if letting her go was the only way to gain that focus back - the only way to keep her safe - then that's what he'd do. And gods forbid if he survived it all, he'd do everything in his power to win her back. His soul required it.

.o.0.o.0.o.

The first Hogsmeade trip was something Katerina had found herself looking forward to increasingly the more time she spent with the other seventh-years she finally felt comfortable enough to call really good friends. The original seven from the party all sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks, the older ones sipping firewhiskey since they were of age and surreptitiously slipping some into Katerina's butterbeer when the Madam wasn't looking.

In one corner, several tables away she saw Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Daphne Greengrass sitting around talking. Draco never met her eye, and Pansy, who had apparently tried to reclaim her spot next to him, kept making gloating eye-contact with Katerina like she'd won some unspoken bet. Only once did Katerina smirk and mouth "What about Theo?" at her, to which the other girl flushed and never met her eye again.

Seeing as Draco had decidedly pushed Katerina away _again_ , she cozied up next to Bash, her right arm looped through his left as the group chatted amongst themselves about everything from the much-anticipated Slytherin versus Gryffindor match coming up to the stress of studying for N.E.W.T.s this year.

Eventually Katerina registered Draco getting up from his table and heading toward a back room, passing right by her table, but still not saying anything. She strained to hear what he might be doing, getting the sinking feeling that whatever it was wasn't good, and instead caught the distinctive voice of Professor Slughorn speaking with another table of students. He moved away and then she heard someone at the table saying something that caught and kept her attention.

"That new Slytherin girl seems to have pied off Malfoy pretty quickly," one of them said. They were sitting behind her, so she turned her head slightly to get a better ear shot.

"What do you expect? Not all the slimy snakes can think he's great," another replied. That comment made her bristle. _Must be Gryffindors_ , she thought, understanding a little more why most Slytherins hate them.

"I've seen her studying with the other seventh-years more than those her own age. I can't even imagine trying to take my N.E.W.T.s right now," came a girl's voice. _At least she gets it_.

"Probably better than spending time with a Death Eater, anyway," the second voice said, the venom in his whisper obvious. Katerina decided she _really_ didn't like that person, and turned in her chair to look the group dead in the eye, letting them know that she's overheard them.

 _Of course,_ she thought. _Harry Potter and friends._ The Boy Who Lived at least had the decency to look embarrassed, but the ginger next to him just looked at her with open animosity. The girl turned in her seat to see what was going on, and upon realizing what happened mouthed a silent _I'm sorry_ , and hissed at her friends to leave, now. Seething, Katerina turned back to her friends and tried to calm down. Bash, seeming to sense her change in emotion, unlooped his arm from her and placed it around her shoulders. Instantly she felt calmer, but still couldn't shake off the conversation she'd overheard. She downed the rest of her spiked butterbeer and refocused on the conversation at the table. There was plenty of time to find out exactly what that trio knew later.

"You alright?" Bash whispered to her without interrupting the others. "You seem tense."

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, just fine," she lied. He didn't press her, though it was clear he didn't believe her, and she gave him a thankful smile. He ordered another firewhiskey and passed it to her since it was obvious Madam Rosmerta was nowhere to be seen and Katerina likely wouldn't get in trouble. She still sipped it cautiously and allowed the burning liquid to warm her shivering countenance.

When they were all finished, they made their way back to the castle. Bash kept a steading hold on Katerina, running his hand up and down her arm either reassuringly, or to keep her warm in the snow, it didn't matter. Something deep down still told her something was wrong, and she couldn't shake the feeling even once they were back in the common room. A determination had rolled off of Draco when he'd passed by her at the pub, a determination mixed with fear, and she had a niggling feeling that whatever her vision had been about, this was somehow involved.

Despite the size of the castle, news spreads fast among the students, and by lunch on Sunday, the whole castle was abuzz with the news that a girl had been cursed within an inch of her life the day before in Hogsmeade. Somehow she knew Draco had been responsible, however indirectly, and vowed to find out exactly what was going on from him before someone else got hurt in this. If he wasn't going to listen to her, then she was going to show him, one way or another.


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations

**Chapter 18: Revelations**

A few nights after the Hogsmeade trip around midnight while Katerina, Bella, Olivia and Karen were sitting in the common room enjoying a cup of hot chocolate before bed, Draco attempted to slip into the portrait hole unseen. Immediately he stopped when he appeared to sense Katerina in the room, and the girls quietly excused themselves to give them some semblance of privacy.

"Draco," she whispered, and this time he didn't run away, merely stared at her from his spot by the door. "Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with that girl who was cursed." She watched his breath hitch in his chest, his hands clenched into shaking fists, but he remained silent. She waved her hand at him to move forward and reluctantly, as if trying to resist a magnetic pull, he came around the couch and sat next to her, keeping as far a distance as he could manage on the small couch. He swallowed several times like he was trying to fight the words from vomiting forth, and she quickly drew her wand to cast a silencing spell before she continued.

"Draco. What is going on?" He looked into her eyes like he was searching for something.

"Make a vow," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Make a vow that you'll never repeat what I tell you." Very slowly, as if she was trying to pet a skittish unicorn, she reached her hand forward and placed it on his wrist, his own hand grasping hers in return. His anxiety increased, she could feel it in the way his magic sizzled off his body, grasping for purchase against hers while he performed the Unbreakable Vow.

Then, he told her. Or rather, he rushed it out between ragged breaths. She's not sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't that. It was an abridged version she was sure, but still more than she could take in at once. Ordered to kill the Headmaster or watch his mother die? All because of his father's failure the year before? This Dark Lord, she realized, must have been the voice she heard in her vision. The choice he was meant to make, it was clearly killing him, and he didn't seem any lighter for telling her. She didn't know how to respond, so she merely sat there, staring at him with she could only imagine a look of pity in her eyes because he suddenly stood and backed away from her.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" he exclaimed, and she hoped the silencing charm had held up despite him moving away.

"Why not? Don't you think it's important for me to know something that could very well get you killed?" she accused. She stood up, closing the gap and looking at him with challenge etched across her face.

"Would it make a difference?" he countered. "Why the fuck would I put you in unnecessary danger over something _my_ family has to deal with?"

"Because like it or not, Malfoy, we're in this together." The bastard actually had the audacity to laugh at that.

"Together? How? Because some stupid magic told us so?" She felt her anger flare, her fingertips sparking with overflowing magic just itching to hex him.

"Actually," she started carefully instead, removing the necklace from under her jumper, the ring catching the glow of the fire light, "because I have this." He pulled back as if struck, his gaze flickering between the ring and her face. "I put it on this chain the first night you gave it to me, and wouldn't you be surprised to know I only recently found out that by not slipping it on my finger right away, the bond we made hasn't been solidified yet. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm part of this with you now, you smarmy idiot. And I know more than you realize."

"Well thank the gods you had the good sense not to wear it otherwise. Being bonded to you, even as basically as we are, is torture enough," he snapped and this time it was her who felt like she'd been struck. She finally understood what he was doing. He was trying to push her away. Probably had been for weeks but she was too caught up in what she may have done wrong to wonder what he might be doing to avoid her getting hurt. Now he was backed into a corner, saying anything he could to drive her further away. "Plus, what could you possibly know that I don't?"

"Would it make a difference?" she asked, mimicking his earlier question he used trying to avoid answering her. Now the tables had turned and she had the upper hand. He stared her down, taking a step forward and grasping both of her upper arms tightly. She flinched, but didn't show pull away.

"Tell me," he demanded, but his voice cracked slightly. She kept her mouth shut, glaring at him just as he was at her, willing him to finally crack. She brought her hands up to his arms, grasping his forearms just below his elbows, both holding onto each other for solid grounding but neither wanting to admit defeat. After a few more tense moments, he finally did break, and pushed into her mind, searching for what she wasn't telling him. And she let him have it. She allowed him to find the visions, the voices she'd buried deep in order to avoid the nightmares they'd been causing every night since they appeared. She watched his pupils dilate until they nearly disappeared with fright, and only when she was sure he'd had enough did she shove him back out.

He let go of her arms as his knees gave out, collapsing on the common room carpet, pulling her with him since she still had a hold on him. He dropped his head forward and she moved instinctively so his forehead rested on her shoulder, her arms holding him steady.

"Draco," she whispered after a few minutes. "Let me help you." The offer was out before she could think twice.

"How?" he breathed, still not looking at her. "The whole point was to keep you out of this."

"We'll figure it out," was her only answer. He stiffened, his head shaking from side to side against her shoulder.

"No. _I'll_ figure it out," he said, pushing her arms away from him and standing up so he was looking down at her still kneeling on the floor. "If you know what's good for you, just stay away from me." He turned to leave and she stood as quickly.

"Draco! You have to stop pushing me away!" she exclaimed, not caring if the whole castle heard since she knew the silencing charm was broken now that he was more than a few feet from her.

"I said stay. Away." He began walking away again, back toward the portrait door to leave the common room entirely when she called after him.

"You've already failed once." He stopped at her words, hand on the door. "You'll fail again."

He growled out a strangled breath. "That's my curse to bear," he whispered, and disappeared through the door.

Fury flowed through her, causing tremors worse than anything she'd experienced before and her legs gave out from under her, her knees hitting the carpet painfully as she fell. How was she supposed to deal with this? Connected in the most serious way to a man who's been charged with the task of killing another or die trying. Aching for the need to help him however she could but not understanding how to without getting herself involved. And he didn't want her involved. He didn't want her at all.

Due to her sorrowful state, she didn't even realize she wasn't alone until a set of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"Kate. Kate, what happened?" Blaise asked, his worry obvious. She choked on a sob, unable to tell him, not only due to the Vow she made to Draco, but out of anguish even if she hadn't made it. She just shook her head, tears flowing freely, and Blaise didn't ask again, only held her. He inched them back so he was sitting back against the foot of the sofa, Katerina cradled in his arms, her face buried in her hands. Several footsteps sounded as well but Katerina didn't have to look up to know it was Karen, Bella and Bash.

"Malfoy?" she heard Olivia ask. Blaise didn't vocalize an answer, but Katerina felt him shrug one shoulder and nod quickly.

"I'll kill him," Bash said, his anger radiating from him.

"Get in line," Blaise replied, running a hand over Katerina's hair trying to calm her further. She made a vast effort to steady her breathing and finally looked up at the four housemates around her. All looked worried except Bash who looked ready to follow through on his threat any second.

"Come on, love," Bella prodded lightly. "Let's get you up to bed. You'll be no good to yourself tomorrow without some sleep." She moved around and helped Katerina stand, Blaise keeping a reassuring hand on her arm until the girls got to the stairs. Sniffling loudly, Katerina nodded absently and allowed the two older girls to guide her up toward the dorm, mumbling a quiet "thank you" to anyone who was listening. She vaguely registered Bash and Blaise begin talking in hushed voices, but couldn't bring herself to spare it any thought, suddenly too exhausted to think of anything else except sleeping until the year was over and she could go back home to America.

.o.0.o.0.o.

The next morning Katerina could feel how puffy her face was from crying herself to sleep the night before, her nose still congested rather uncomfortably. She entered the great hall at breakfast with Blaise and Bash on either side of her, silent sentries, Olivia and Karen a few paces ahead, and Bella and Charlie bringing up the rear hand-in-hand. As they made their way passed the end of the Slytherin table, Theo called out for Blaise, but the tall Italian made no move to leave Katerina's side, instead heading toward the middle with the seventh-years. Off to the side she saw Hannah standing with that curly-haired Gryffindor girl Harry Potter hangs out with, her brother Benny nearby at the Hufflepuff table. As soon as Katerina was within a few feet of Hannah, the blond witch stopped her conversation with the brunette and called out her name. The group of Slytherins turned to look at the sound and then at Katerina who nodded once, and broke off to go talk to Hannah, Benny approaching as well.

"Katie. Oh my gods, are you okay?" Hannah asked worriedly, taking in Katerina's red-rimmed eyes. The brunette next to her said nothing, only looked on in silent pity, which was even worse.

"Yeah, sis, you look like shit," Benny quipped, standing next to Hannah in their matching black and yellow robes.

"Really, Ben? Cause I feel fantastic," Katerina retorted sarcastically, crossing her arms. She'd taken the necklace off again, locking it away at the bottom of her clothes trunk, and only remembered when she didn't feel the cool metal against her chest as her arms crossed. She had it in mind to give it back to him, but she hadn't had a chance yet.

"What happened?" Hannah asked calmly. Katerina shrugged, not sure what to say.

"Lovers quarrel?" Benny asked. He was trying to lighten the mood, Katerina knew, but in that moment it was the wrong thing to say, and she felt herself nearly on the verge of tears again. The three others noticed and Benny grimaced at the reaction. "Shit, sorry Kate."

"It's fine, Ben." The group fell silent for a second and Katerina could feel the brunette witch itching to say something to fill the gap.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, extending a kind hand. Katerina gave her a weak half smile and took it, shaking it in return.

"Katerina Boot," she replied. "I remember you from the Three Broomsticks." It was Hermione's turn to give her a weak smile.

"Yeah, sorry about them. The boys don't think before they speak sometimes. Well, all the time really," Hermione noted.

"It's fine. I have a brother," Katerina said, turning her eyes on Ben who shrunk back a little at the pointed look. Hermione and Hannah chuckled a bit at that before they all fell silent again.

"Well, you should get something to eat. We'll see you later, Katie," Hannah said, and both witches waved a small goodbye before departing. Benny gave her a quick hug and went back to join his friends at the Hufflepuff table while Katerina went over to her friends, taking a seat Bash had saved between himself and Blaise.

For the rest of breakfast Katerina mostly sat in silence, pushing food around on her plate and only taking a bite when one of the girls chastised her for it. Bash kept a soothing hand on her back, and she could feel Blaise frequently look over at her, probably to make sure she hadn't started crying again.

When the time came for potions class, Blaise walked with her and the other seventh-years as far as the stairs leading to the dungeons and gave her a quick hug before rushing off to his Ancient Runes class, leaving her to go to potions with the others.

"I heard we're brewing Amortentia today," Bella whispered, clearly still unaware that Katerina's hearing was better than that. The young witch merely rolled her eyes and sniffled, testing out to see if her sorrowful congestion had receded yet. It hadn't, thank the gods. The last thing she needed was to catch a whiff of that and be sent straight into another tizzy.

Katerina partnered with Karen, and was glad at her old school they'd studied the potion extensively enough that she didn't think she could mess this up regardless of the emotional state she was in. Close to the end of class once the groups had finished, minus a mishap with some unfortunate Ravenclaws who added too much peppermint into their mix and ruined it, Professor Slughorn asked the groups to share out what they smelled from their potions.

"Acrylic paint and ocean air," Olivia answered. Katerina knew the Scottish witch loved to paint, so she wasn't surprised.

"Petrichor and…" Charlie began, taking another whiff. "My mum's roast duck." Everyone in the class laughed, including Katerina who managed a small chuckle at his response, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Sounds like Bella will need to get ahold of that recipe," Karen snickered close to Katerina's ear.

"Mr. Bailey?" Slughorn asked, and Bash took a quick sniff.

"Coffee. Fresh coffee. And raspberries," he replied, stealing a glance at Katerina. She could feel her face heat up and hoped he was just doing it to tease her because the hair potion she used had raspberry essence in it. Everyone knew that, though, and even Olivia had gotten her own bottle once she smelled Katerina's.

"And Ms. Boot?" the professor asked turning to her.

"I'm sorry professor, but I have a cold that's blocking my sinuses," she answered. Slughorn nodded glumly.

"Ah, well no matter. I'm sure your partner can tell us what she smells."

"Cinnamon and elvish wine," Karen noted, blushing a bit. _Apparently she knows exactly who it's about_ , Katerina thought, grinning at the older girl who shot her a challenging look in response. Everyone continued to share, and then the clock chimed the end of class, Katerina looped her arm through Karen's as everyone headed out the door.

Truth be told, at some point during the brewing process, her congestion had subsided some, and thanks to her heightened senses, the room had been alive with the smell of pine trees and leather. She'd nearly cried again, but this time tears of joy that it didn't draw her to that towhead asshole. He'd smelled like cedar and spearmint the few times she was close enough to notice. All in all she left the class feeling much better than she had going in, and was thankful her friends were there to help make things better still.

"So," Bash started, coming up next to the other side of Katerina from Karen and resting a long arm across her shoulders. "What are we doing for free period?"

"I was planning to head to the library to look over my Divination notes," Katerina supplied as she pulled her long ponytail out from under Bash's arm where it has been painfully pinned and rested it over her shoulder.

Olivia snorted. "Please, Katie. You could pass that class with yer eyes closed. Literally." Katerina had shared her 'penchant' for divination with her three roommates two days after the Ravenclaw party, and they'd all asked her to read their cards. Still a bit skittish from the event with Trelawney, she'd come up with some excuse about it being too close to a waxing gibbous moon to be a good idea and they let it slide for the time. They had taken her word for it, however, and now teased her regularly about whether she "saw" such and such coming when a person would trip on the stairs or someone else would fail a test in class.

"I suppose," Katerina said, a small chuckle escaping at the older girl's confidence.

"How about a trip down to the Lake," Bash supplied. "I've got a shrunken bottle of firewhiskey in my pocket and we all have four hours to kill."

"Do you ever do anything besides drink?" Katerina asked jokingly, looking up at the taller boy.

"No," came a chorus of several of the group, causing the young witch to laugh and agree to go along.

The group met Jaxon at the top of the stairs and the seven made their way out toward the Black Lake, laughing about everyone's reactions to the Amortentia as they walked. They passed Pansy, Theo and Daphne on the way out of the castle, and Katerina offered a small smile to Theo and Daphne which was returned from them both. Pansy merely stood stoney faced and shifted closer to Theo slightly, causing Bash and Katerina both to snicker at them.

It was a particularly warm day for October, so they shed their outer robes, transfiguring them into blankets to lay along the shore. They sat in a circle, Charlie with his arm around Bella, as usual, Bash with his shoulder against Katerina's, the fingers of the hand he was leaning on fidgeting with her own like he was testing the waters, but never actually grabbing her hand fully. Karen sat to her right, Jaxon on the other side, and Olivia completing the circle. They passed the bottle around and talked.

"Who wants to play Never Have I Ever?" Charlie asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pass. I'm not getting pissed before Transfiguration later," Karen answered, to which Katerina nodded in agreement as she took the bottle from the witch on her right.

"Oh come on, Kate," Bash chided. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'd love to know how good of a bad girl you really are." The husky tone in his voice and the feel of his lips so close to her throat made her entire body heat up and she nearly choked on the drink she was taking as the whiskey almost went down the wrong way. She recovered while the others chuckled and she handed Bash the bottle.

"In due time, big boy," she replied, trying to sound more confident than she felt. He seemed to buy it and leaned away again to take a drink, clearly feeling successful in flustering her for the second time that day.

Suddenly Katerina could feel the familiar tingle of eyes on her, somewhere far off in the distance, and her eyes were immediately drawn toward the Astronomy tower. The sun was just over it, obscuring most of her vision, but she didn't need a clear shot to know who it was staring at her and her friends. Karen and Bash noticed her gaze had been drawn away, and followed it with their own to see someone standing at the railing looking down toward the lake.

"Is that Malfoy?" Bella asked, catching on finally.

"Ya know, for someone who was adamant about you leaving him alone, he's harder to shake than dragon flu," Olivia said, her voice dripping with annoyance. Katerina had told her friends the abridged version of her conversation with Draco, excluding the bits she was vowed to secrecy over, telling them they'd had a fight and he'd told her to fuck off but hadn't really explained why.

Bash grasped her hand lightly, interlacing their fingers and moving his arm over her shoulders so her arm was crossing her chest, their clasped hands resting on her opposite shoulder. This move meant she could no longer comfortably see Draco, so she turned back to the group and the was silently grateful to Bash for pulling her attention away. After a few beats, the tingling feeling wore away and she knew Draco had left his perch. Charlie interrupted the whiskey rotation to hand Katerina back the bottle, probably feeling she needed it much more than any of the rest of them did, which was a correct assumption in Katerina's mind.

Eventually the group heard the clock tower chime off in the distance signalling the end of lunch, and scrambled to get back to the castle before their next class. The whole time Bash only let go of her hand to help her back into her robes and straighten his own, and she was thankful to the rest of her housemates who grumbled about all the ways they'd like to teach Draco a lesson. She was sure they were only trying to make her feel better, or she hoped at least, since she was learning to never underestimate Slytherin dedication to their housemates, but by the time they settled into Transfiguration she'd nearly forgotten about anything except Bash's fingers interlocked with hers under the table, and the way her friends laughed when Jaxon's cup-turned-mouse took off down the hallway away from him.


	19. Chapter 19: House Unity

**Chapter 19: House Unity**

A week passed and Katerina hadn't seen a semblance of Draco the whole time, which she counted her lucky stars for considering she'd seen plenty of Pansy glaring at her from the sixth-years' usual place at the end of the table. Blaise had bounced back and forth between his usual friends, and Katerina and hers, and the seventh-years had taken to including him in their late-night adventures whenever he didn't have a late quidditch practice. Everything was looking up.

That was, until Hermione approached Katerina in the Great Hall one day during lunch, insisting she follow her to the girls prefect's bathroom about something important. Katerina could tell something was wrong by the worry radiating off of Hermione, never mind the fact the curly-haired witch had approached her alone while she sat at the Slytherin table despite having only exchanged a friendly smile or a wave a handful of times previously. She told her friends she'd see them later and followed quickly behind Hermione to the destination, running through every possibility in her mind as to what would require her, of all people.

When they arrived, Katerina heard sniffling coming from one of the stalls, and the girls found Hannah Abbott, slumped on the floor bawling her eyes out. She'd clearly been vomiting from the exertion of crying as hard as she was.

"What's happened?" Katerina asked, rushing to her friend's side and gathering her carefully in her arms. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, clearly not sure how to approach it.

"My... mum is… dead," the blonde wailed between gasping breaths. Hermione's eyes began to water in response and Katerina was sure the witch was an empath. She wasn't sure what to say to Hannah, however, so she simply held her while the girl cried against her robes.

"She found out during Herbology," Hermione said by way of explanation. Then she silently mouthed the words "Death Eaters" and Katerina's heart nearly stopped. She had known Hannah's mother was born to No-Maj parents. And she'd learned in passing that so was Hermione Granger. Katerina looked over at the other witch with wide-eyed shock and understanding, and suddenly felt like she would be sick next. This extremist Death Eater stuff was getting very real, very fast, and Katerina suddenly thought about her parents, who had moved her family here in order to find out just how serious. She was sure this wasn't what they had in mind, but now it was becoming too late to believe it was anything but a war brewing.

Hermione sank down onto the floor with them, putting a hand on Hannah's back to help reassure her that she was there too. Eventually the girls were able to pry the blond off the bathroom floor and usher her down to see Madam Pomfrey for something to calm her down. Once they were convinced Hannah was in good hands, Katerina and Hermione headed out of the hospital wing, walking slowly toward nowhere in particular in silence.

"She'll probably be pulled from school," Hermione noted quietly as if talking to herself, and Katerina nodded.

"I wouldn't want to stay if one of my parents died," Katerina responded. They kept walking a bit longer until they found themselves at the base of the stairs. "Hermione," Katerina began, drawing the other witch's attention before she had a chance to decide up or down. "I know what people are saying. About Draco and the other pureblood families." Hermione winced, probably recalling the comments her ginger friend had made at the Three Broomsticks. "I just wanted you to know that, despite my family's connection to the Sacred Twenty-Eight, we don't believe any of that blood supremacy crap. And…." She trailed off, trying to decide how much to tell her. Hermione didn't say anything, just waited. "And while I can't confirm anything about Draco, I just want you to know that I'm not involved with him, or anything he might be doing."

Hermione nodded, releasing a breath. "Thanks, Kate. For telling me. I figured Hannah wouldn't be your friend if she didn't think you were a good person." She offered Kate a small smile. "And I'm sorry, again, about Ron's comments. I guess prejudice can go both ways sometimes."

"It can indeed," Katerina replied, not wanting the girl to take responsibility for her friend's rude - albeit partially fair - comments. Unsure of what else there was to say, the girls parted ways, Hermione probably to the class she was already very late for, and Katerina to her dorm, figuring there was no point in trying to salvage her focus at this point anyway.

Her friends found her later, after their class had ended, sitting on the couch in the common room with a cup of tea in one hand and a copy of _Wide Sargasso Sea_ in the other. As soon as she got back she had changed out of her school robes into a pair of black muggle leggings and a hunter green cable-knit sweater, her hair loose around her shoulders to release the tension her ponytail from earlier was creating.

The seventh-years entered and went to their respective rooms to change before returning to enjoy their own cups of tea in the common room. Blaise entered not long behind them and flopped on the couch next to Katerina putting his head in her lap to relax before practice.

"Ready for the big match this weekend?" Karen asked the sixth-year. Blaise snorted a laugh and Katerina put her book down finally, joining the conversation.

"What? Not sure you can beat those pesky lions, Blaise?" Katerina teased. His eye shot up to hers with mock glare.

"Of course I'm sure. Have you seen their new Keeper? Seems Potter couldn't do just one thing without his idiot sidekick," Blaise remarked. Katerina rolled her eyes while the others chuckled and snickered at is comment. "First I've gotta get through this Slug Club meeting, though."

"You know you don't _have_ to go, Zabini," Jaxon said. Blaise shrugged but didn't defend his decision. Katerina knew he was only going to get in close with the old professor for a good grade in potions. Not that he needed it, but a little brown nosing never hurt anyone.

"At least come back with some good gossip," Bella quipped.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be interesting to say the least," Blaise replied before sitting up to leave. With an over exaggerated bow he departed the common room to head toward the quidditch locker rooms. Bash took the vacant spot next to Katerina, pulling her toward him so she was sat between his legs, her back against his chest.

"I thought he'd never leave," Bash joked into Katerina's ear, eliciting a startled yelp when his hands moved to tickle her sides. Charlie moved to the end of the couch that Katerina had just moved from, pulling Bella onto his lap as he did so while Olivia and Karen took the two vacant arm chairs, Jaxon on the floor in front of Olivia.

"Oh, get a room, you two," Karen asserted lightheartedly, causing Katerina's face to flush and shoot her friend an aghast expression. Sure, she had developed a childlike crush on the scruffy, black-haired older wizard, but she also worried about what that might do to her (unfortunate) bond to Draco, if anything. Her girl friends had tried to convince her to let it go and embrace Bash's attention.

"It's not like you and Draco are even talking, much less anything beyond that," Bella had said one evening, trying to justify Katerina spending more time with Bash and less time worrying about 'some blond bellend' as the witch had so eloquently put it. Katerina was slowly coming around to the idea of it, but it wasn't just Draco that Katerina was worried about. She was also worried about how Blaise would take it. She wasn't naive enough to think Blaise didn't _like_ -like her, and after he had so strongly supported her since her incident with Draco, she'd found herself watching him more closely, checking him out when she thought he wasn't looking and smiling sweetly when he did catch her looking.

"What did that Granger girl want earlier?" Charlie asked, clearly seeing her reaction to his partner's comment and graciously steering the conversation away. Although, Katerina couldn't think of a worse direction to steer toward.

"A friend of ours… lost her mother," Katerina answered, her voice cracking a bit. Bash wrapped his arms around her middle reassuringly. "There was an attack."

"An attack?" Olivia questioned, eyebrow raised.

Katerina swallowed harshly and decided it was now or never to find out exactly where her Slytherin housemates fell on the spectrum of beliefs involved in this. "Death Eaters."

The girls collectively gasped, eyes wide with shock. She felt Bash's arms tighten instinctively, and even the other two boys seemed uncomfortable with the announcement. _Well, that's a good sign I hope_.

"My father works for the ministry. He said they've had a few leads on who might be involved, but they've all come up dead ends so far," Jax remarked. Katerina grimaced at his choice of words, and he quickly stammered out an apology.

"That's why my family originally moved here," Katerina continued. "My dad works for the ICW and they'd gotten word about some… goings-on and sent he and my mom, a defence lawyer, here to find out how serious it is."

"Obviously pretty serious if the parents of people we're at school with are dying," Bella snapped, clearly more shaken than Katerina originally realized. None of the seventh-years around her had any immediate ties to the Sacred Twenty-Eight except for Katerina herself, though Bash, Charlie and Karen's families had been pure for nearly as long as hers had. But she had to be sure, for her own sanity, that she hadn't accidentally made connections with more extremists. One was enough.

"The only ones dying are mudbloods and blood-traitors," came Pansy's voice as she descended the stairs from the girls dormitories. An entire set of eyes snapped to the little pug-faced bitch who seemed to have the audacity to vocalize that thought to anyone whatever.

"Oh, can it, Parkinson. You can't honestly think you, of all people, are better than anyone else just because of your blood status," Jax retorted.

"That's exactly what I think," she replied. "And you'd do well to think so, too, Scotts. You all would. Before it's too late." With a smirk, she sauntered passed the group toward the common room door. "Oh, and Kate," she said, turning at the last second. "Sorry about you and Draco. Apparently he prefers his witches less… frigid and traitorous." Katerina turned in Bash's lap to look Pansy straight on.

"Maybe. But I'm sure he also wouldn't like some two-bit slut who was fucking his best friend after he shoved her aside for a girl he barely knew," Katerina challenged.

"Besides, Parkinson, anyone willing to shag you is just too lazy to masturbate," Bella added, causing a snicker to run through the group like an electric current.

Pansy stood stock still, and Katerina took her chance to stand up and move toward her, bringing herself within a few inches of the other girl's face. "I've seen your future, Pans, and trust me, you'll get what's coming to you. I just hope I'm there to see it unfold." She watched with silent satisfaction as Pansy's eyes widened in fear before she took off through the door, nearly crashing into a couple of third-years entering the common room. With a triumphant smirk, Katerina reclaimed her spot in Bash's lap and everyone looked at her with awe.

"Did you really see her future?" Karen asked.

Katerina laughed heartily. "No, but she doesn't know that," she said with a wink and the group laughed a little maniacally before changing the subject to safer topics.

.o.0.o.0.o.

The Slytherin Seven, as they'd taken to calling themselves, converged in the quidditch stands that following Saturday, fully decked in their house gear, ready to cheer on their team to victory. Olivia and Katerina held up a large green and white banner that read BLAISE OF GLORY across it, and the boys all blew into green vuvuzelas whenever any member of the Slytherin team flew by. Ben joined his sister and her friends in the stands, and even waved a Slytherin flag enthusiastically every time Blaise passed the stands.

A few stands to the right where the professors and donors sat, Katerina caught sight of her mother, sitting with Snape, speaking back and forth about something. From the distance she couldn't read her lips clearly enough to be certain of what it was about.

"My mom is here," Katerina told her friends, pointing toward the stand she was sitting in. "She can come support the quidditch team but she can't write her daughter back." Katerina knew her mother hated quidditch, so why she was here she couldn't understand, but made the decision not to let her mother's presence ruin her time. She had been down enough when Hermione's prediction came true and Hannah did in fact leave the school, and she was tired of bad news flying at her left and right like a wonky bludger.

The rain fell generously around the pitch, but Charlie and Olivia kept a steadily held canopy spell above them to block it, and Katerina knew Bash didn't bother adding a warming charm just so he'd have an excuse to hold Katerina close. She didn't mind one bit.

"Something is definitely off about the new Gryffindor Keeper," Jax remarked as the group watched the Ginger Wonder block every shot Slytherin attempted seemingly without much effort.

"Granger will be in for a big rewarding sesh after," Charlie joked.

"Actually, I think Weasley is dating the wee Brown lass," Olivia commented, and Katerina looked at her confused.

"I've never seen him with any brown _lasses_ ," the younger witch said, causing Olivia to bark out a laugh.

"Not brown like the color. Her last name is Brown, her first name is definitely a color, though, bless her," the Scotswoman replied, shaking her head at the Gryffindor's unfortunate name. Katerina cringed a bit. She had seen the way Hermione was withdrawing from her friends in the Great Hall, but hadn't realized it was because of Weasley's relationship with another girl. Katerina figured either Weasley was too dumb to see what was right in front of him, or Hermione hadn't told him how she felt. Either way the drama was enough to have even the seventh-years talking apparently. Or maybe it was just her friends talking, since she'd long since realized they were quite the gossips.

The game played on, and when it became evident that Gryffindor would win regardless of the snitch, the Slytherin Seven plus Ben headed down toward the locker rooms to catch Blaise when he finished. The Italian wizard seemed clearly angry about the loss, but upon seeing the group waiting for him, his shoulders didn't seem so slumped.

"Get changed," Charlie said, clapping Blaise on the shoulder. "We've got a bottle of firewhiskey with your name on it to help dull the ache of that loss." Katerina saw Blaise grin from ear to ear, and when his eyes met hers that grin changed to a sultry smirk, accompanied by a wink before he rushed off to change.

Once back in their house, after Ben had departed back to his own since he was still too young to party with the older students, the Seven and Blaise gathered in the older boys' dorm room, playing music through a magical gramophone while Bash dolled out large portions of firewhiskey for everyone in attendance.

"I can't believe Harper really let that snitch get away from him," Jax commented, shaking his head.

"I may hate the little git, but Malfoy leaving as Seeker was the worst thing to happen to the team," Charlie added. Everyone agreed except Blaise, who Katerina noticed kept quiet while the rest discussed who could have done what better during the game. Blaise was sitting at the edge of Jax's bed, hunched over his still full cup, staring at it like the bottom held all the answers. His calm demeanor from earlier despite the loss had given way to stony disassociation, and Katerina wondered what it was that was bothering him since clearly it was enough to ruin his mood further the longer it dragged on. The conversations continued around him, but he barely participated beyond monosyllabic responses.

Clearing his throat, Blaise stood up from the bed, setting his full cup on a nearby table. "Sorry to cut the party short, but that game seemed to have taken a lot out of me. I think I'm going to head to bed," he said, obviously making an excuse but clearly not wanting to elaborate further. Everyone bid him a weak good-night, and he left the room in silence.

"Maybe I should go check on him," Katerina said after a few moments, and pushed off from Bash's bed where she had been sitting, close but not so close as to draw more attention, and left the room after him. His legs, being much longer than hers, carried him swiftly away, and when she finally did find him, he was on his way out of the portrait hole.

"Blaise, wait!" she called out, causing him to turn around just as she slipped out the door behind him.

"Oh," he breathed, obviously a bit taken aback that she'd followed him. "Hey. You okay?"

She snorted, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Me? I followed you out of the dorm because you seemed upset and _you're_ asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?" If his skin hadn't been the velvety brown it was, she'd have sworn he was blushing in embarrassment.

"I… uh- I suppose so," he replied, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. She carefully reached out and placed her hand on his forearm. No odd visions, thankfully.

"What's going on?" He looked down at her hand, exhaling deeply like he was thinking about what to say.

"My mother has been considering transferring me to Durmstrang," he admitted weakly. Katerina's breath caught in her throat.

"What? Why?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Kate," he replied, finally looking her in the eye, his anxiety obvious. It took her a moment to register what he meant.

"The Death Eater thing," she whispered, nodding slowly in understanding. "So, your mom wants to move you… to keep you from getting involved?"

"She's worried I'll take up a post because of D…" he stopped, realizing what he nearly said. He didn't need to continue his thought, however, Katerina already knew.

"Death Eaters in the castle," she supplied, clearly trying to save him from completing the thought. Blaise nodded, understanding what she was doing. "Well, would you?"

Blaise searched her eyes for a moment, a million thoughts shooting past his pupils at the speed of light, but he finally shook his head. "No. I may go along with my mates' conversations, but that's more for self preservation. I'm not in the business of annihilating whole races just to prove a point about power."

"What about your comment about the Weasleys being blood traitors?" Katerina asked, pulling her hand back and crossing her arms over her chest, challenging him. He cringed slightly.

"I never claimed to be perfect. I don't always understand the Weasleys' fascination with muggles, and many of the pureblood families don't get along for many reasons besides that. But I don't have to like muggles or muggle-borns and still not want them all to die," he defended, though she could sense even he thought it wasn't very convincing.

"Blaise, by trying to stay neutral, those who are pushing this blood supremacy crap forward have less and less people to stand in their way."

"Well, heroism isn't exactly a Slytherin trait. But self-preservation is, and my mother is more concerned with making sure I'm fine than she is with the collateral damage for everyone else." _Sounds like my mother with Ben_ , she thought. She exhaled irritably, but decided not to push the matter. He was clearly struggling telling her any of this, and she decided she could focus on him not wanting to join the Death Eaters rather than his skewed ideals about some people being better than others. That would come in time.

"I'm glad to know you're not wanting to get involved," Katerina began, and she watched his stony exterior soften a bit as he waited for her to continue. "And maybe the move would be good if it meant you don't have to worry about being around it every day." He deflated a bit at that, so she reached and placed both hands flat on his chest, causing him to stiffen. "But I will be sad if you do go."

"It's not-" he started, but his voice cracked pubescently. He coughed and swallowed before trying again, pulling his hands from his pockets to rest lightly on her hips, like he was afraid of breaking her. "It's not going to be right away. Probably not for a while. It's just been bothering me keeping it to myself."

Katerina's eyebrows knitted together. "You haven't told anyone yet?"

He shook his head, never taking his eyes off hers. "And I hadn't planned on it, but you kind of cornered me," he answered, chuckling a bit and taking a minute step forward.

Katerina's mind flashed back to her dream all those months ago, and she knew if she moved even a bit she'd be flush against him, causing her to use all of her power to stay at still as possible.

"I had been meaning to ask you something, though," Blaise said, drawing her attention away from where her hands were resting on his pecs. She could feel his heartbeat speed up when she returned her gaze to his hazelnut eyes.

"Yes?" she prompted. She caught sight of his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed his anxiety before continuing.

"Slughorn is throwing a Christmas party the weekend before break. Would you… maybe… be interested in coming? With me?" She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

"Of course I would," she answered, earning her a smile halfway between a smirk and a genuine smile, prideful but relieved. His hands tightened on her hips, closing the gap as he pulled her against him before he snaking his arms slowly around her back. Torturously slowly, he began to lower his head toward hers, and the same moment she caught the faint echo of heels on stone walkways. "Blaise," she whispered, stopping him short. "Someone is coming."

He looked down at where she was pressed against him, confused. "Well, not yet, but hopefully eventually." Realizing what he meant, Katerina choked on an inhale and backed up, pulling out of his grasp mere seconds before Daphne and Theo rounded the corner. Having inhaled saliva, she continued coughing violently, Blaise tentatively patting her back trying to help it pass while his two friends looked on with matching looks of concern. She doubled over, hands on her knees trying to regain her breathing.

"You alright, Kate?" Daphne asked, stopping just before her and conjuring up a glass of water. Katerina accepted graciously, taking several long drinks before she felt better.

"I know being around Zabini can be a bit nauseating," Theo joked, earning him a punch in the arm from the other wizard.

"It's not... that… dick," Katerina said between gasping breaths, her voice hoarse from choking, and chanced a look a Balise who was looking at her expectantly, waiting to see what she'd tell his friends about what was clearly just about to happen.

"Oh, Zabini showed you his dick and you were shocked by the small size," Theo remarked, this time earning not only a punch in the chest from Blaise, but also a heart-stopping glare from Daphne and Katerina. He put his hands up in defeat.

"I inhaled wrong. I'm fine now, though," Katerina growled out, breathing a bit easier.

"If you're sure. We'll see you later, Kate," Daphne offered her a smile, and pulled Theo in through the portrait hole.

"First Pansy, now Daphne. Theo sure gets around," Katerina muttered, hand on her chest to slow her racing heart, which thankfully was still beating after she nearly choked to death on Blaise's innuendo.

Blaise snorted a laugh. "Daphne and Theo aren't together. They're best friends, though. Daphne's probably a better friend to Theo than he is to anyone else." Katerina hummed in response, mentally noting how he strategically avoided any mention of Pansy, and looked toward the portrait hole door. She'd been gone a long time, and no doubt her friends had probably gone to bed by now.

"That's the second time something has interrupted us," Blaise said, pulling her attention back to him. He stood in the same spot, one hand in his pocket, the other rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. Katerina offered him a shy smile. He was right. The first time it had been the Death Eater attack in London, and this time it was his friends. She was silently a bit relieved, though, which made her feel confused and doubly guilty. It's true she knew Blaise a lot better this time compared to last time he made a move, but for some reason she was kind of nervous. Which was the confusing part, because it's not like she'd never been intimate with a boy before. She'd crossed that bridge the summer before with another wizard in his dorm at Ilvermorny, but only the once, and it left _very_ _little_ to be desired, in more ways than one. But the idea of kissing Blaise made her nervous, slightly more nervous than the idea of kissing Bash. And that's where the first bit of guilt came in. She knew that if she tried with Blaise, Bash would feel played, and while she sometimes felt like he was taking pity on the younger witch by flirting with her so much, she had to admit she loved the attention.

The second wave of guilt came from the fact Blaise was Draco's friend, and part of her still yearned to reclaim that connection with the great blond imbecile despite it all. Kissing Blaise made her no better than Pansy fucking Theo behind his back. In fact, it probably made her worse because of the bond. At least if she started on with Bash, the connection wasn't there between the two wizards and she didn't feel so bad.

She hummed in response before saying, "Yeah, I noticed. But it's getting late as it is. We should probably head to bed before Filch catches us."

His eyebrow raised and he smirked at her. "Together?"

She laughed, though she could feel the butterflies in her stomach erupt as her face heated up. "Maybe we should get through a simple kiss without interruption before jumping into bed together." She opened the door to the common room and stepped inside.

He followed her in, asking, "Want to give it another shot?" The smirk hadn't left his face and she did her best to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Good night, Blaise," she said instead, patting his arm in a friendly manner and then walking up the stairs to her room before he make anymore inappropriate comments.

When she got into her dorm room she noticed her friends were already laying in bed, but could tell by their breathing that they weren't asleep yet. Her theory was confirmed when Karen rolled over and sat up, followed by Olivia and Bella doing the same.

"Everything okay?" Karen asked as Katerina pulled her pajamas out to change for bed.

"Yeah, he's just struggling with some family issues at the moment," Katerina answered vaguely. It wasn't her place to tell the Gossip Crew about Blaise's personal life.

"Bash seemed rather heartbroken when you took off after Blaise," Bella remarked with a smirk. Katerina stepped behind the privacy shield that Olivia's mom had sent the girls to keep in their room, and changed while she thought about an answer.

"Well," she started, walking out from behind the screen in her short, silky green pajama bottoms and white tank top that left little to the imagination, "if Bash wanted me to run after him then he'd do better to not get shy about simply holding my hand." The girls snickered, and a disembodied voice spoke up from the vicinity of Bella's bed.

"Can't a guy be a gentleman without getting judged by you witches?" Charlie asked, sitting up next to Bella, causing a scream to run through Katerina who couldn't believe she'd missed the extra person until now. Everyone erupted into fits of laughter as the younger girl dove into her bed to hide her exposed state from Bella's boyfriend. Olivia snorted mid-laugh, making the entire situation even funnier, and Karen was nearly in tears from laughing so hard. Bright red with embarrassment, but finally covered, Katerina felt a laugh bubble over in her as well, and the five settled back into bed, still giggling every now and then.

.o.0.o.0.o.

 **A/N:** I know I haven't given a lot of details as to Bash's appearance, so for anyone interesting in where my mind is when I think about Bash, google Torrance Combs. He played a character of the same name in _Reign_ and I absolutely LIVE for him. If you had any other vision in mind then don't let mine ruin it for you. I sort of like the idea of keeping some characters' appearances open to the interpretation of the reader. - QOP


	20. Chapter 20: Snakes and Ladders

**Chapter 20: Snakes and Ladders**

The next morning while Katerina and the girls were standing in the common room enjoying a cup of coffee made with the special blend Katerina had imported for them all when Karen suddenly snatched it from her hands.

"Hey! Wha-" but she was cut off by Bash coming up behind her, grabbing her hand, and moving his arm over her head to cross her chest, her back pinned against his own solid chest. He dropped his head next to her shoulder and brought a sunflower the size of a quaffle on a two foot long stem into her line of sight.

"If you wanted me to hold your hand more, all you had to do was ask," he whispered as she reached forward with her free hand to take the giant symbol of adoration and loyalty from the older boy's hand. Her eyes shot immediately over to Charlie, who had snuck around to stand with Bella, and he held his hands up in a truce. Clearly nothing was sacred.

Bash placed a soft kiss to her right cheek as he leaned over her shoulder, and she could feel the way her skin glittered under the light touch. A chorus of WHOOPs let out from their friends, and Katerina couldn't find it in her to be embarrassed this time as ideas of him kissing her elsewhere flashed teasingly through her mind.

"Hogsmeade?" Bash asked the group.

"Hogsmeade!" everyone shouted, and the group grabbed their coats and scarves to go.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Halloween came up fast, and the Slytherin Seven celebrated it with a bonfire by the Lake late at night once the events in the Great Hall were through. With a warming charm around them and a healthy stash of duvets from their dorm room beds on which to sit, they sat in a circle around the fire, each girl sat with her back to each quarter tower. There was a gap between Olivia and Karen, and that's where they placed their picnic basket which was filled with all kinds of foods Charlie and Jax had pilfered from the kitchens, as well as a bottle of honey mead and a bottle of elvish wine that Bash had received from his parents on their holiday trip to New Zealand. Karen nearly died when he brought it out, the memory of her Amortentia experience reemerging, and the girls giggled behind their hands when Jax served her the first cup.

Bash sat on Katerina's right, his left hand drawing slow circles over her t-shirt covered back and up her neck. Occasionally he'd lean over and whisper something flirty in her ear, his lips lingering just below her ear lobe on the pulse point in her neck, and each time she'd shudder from the feel of his hot breath against her cool skin. It was like a game to him, but he kept doing it which told her he knew she liked his attention almost as much as he liked giving it.

As the time neared midnight, Bella begged Katerina to finally do a reading, so Katerina took out her cards and shuffled them.

She handed them to Karen, saying, "shuffle them once, then pass them to the next person who will shuffle them once and so on." The housemates passed them around clockwise and did as instructed until Katerina had them once more. She held the deck face down in the palm of her hand, drew her wand and tapped the top of the deck three times, muttered a series of words the others surely wouldn't recognize. On the third tap, seven cards separated from the deck and hovered over the fire, still face down where no one could see them, spilling slowly. "Choose your card," Katerina said, and everyone tentatively reached out to pluck one from the air.

"Nine of cups," Olivia said, revealing her card to the circle. Everyone looked expectantly at Katerina.

"That's the wish card. Get ready for string of good things to come your way," Katerina said, a grin spreading across both girls' faces.

"What about mine? Three of wands," Karen asked, holding up her card.

"A journey is coming. An adventure of sorts," Katerina answered. Each revealed their cards, and Katerina gave them their answers. Bella had the four of wands, and blushed a violent shade of red when Charlie revealed he got the Ace of cups. Jax had pulled the Death card, and it took a lot of convincing before he was sure he wasn't going to suddenly drop dead.

To Katerina's great amusement, Bash ended up with the Queen of Cups, her usual signafier in the deck, and she nearly turned as red as Bella had when he grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her right on the lips for the first time. His full lips were as soft as she'd imagined they would be, stopping a surprised squeal that nearly escaped when they landed on hers. His left hand moved across her neck, running his fingers under the nape of her neck into her hair, pulling her closer, but never deepening the kiss from there. _Not this time, at least_ , she thought, though it was the only coherent thought she could manage at that moment. When he finally pulled back she could feel her heart beating a heavy tattoo against her ribcage, and even Bash was a little breathless. The group hollered and clinked their glasses together as Katerina tried to steady her mind, carefully collecting the cards and putting them back.

"Kate, you never looked at yours," Bella said as Katerina slipped the cards into her coat pocket. She had actually taken a glance when she first drew it, but hoped nobody would notice so she wouldn't have to explain. She'd pulled the Chariot; choices between good and bad, rows between family members, movement and change. _Check, check, check_ , she'd thought when she saw it.

"Oh, I don't like doing readings on myself. Too personal," Katerina said by way of excuse. Bella's eyebrows knitted like she could tell she was lying, but didn't press the issue, merely nodded and turned back to whisper something to Charlie that made him laugh and kiss her cheek.

The rest of the evening was full of laughs and arguably too much wine and mead. When the group got back to their common room Katerina was almost too tired and inebriated to stand up on her own, and leaned heavily in Bash's arms, feeling content in all ways for for the first time in days. And for the first time in even longer, the nightmares didn't come.

.o.0.o.0.o.

The days passed, and Katerina and Bash got closer. A few chaste but stolen kisses in the common room late at night became longer moments between the shelves in the library during N.E.W.T. study sessions. By the time December hit, the couple could be found making out in hidden alcoves between classes or walking hand-in-hand through Hogsmeade along with their friends.

These developments hadn't escaped Blaise's attention, but being that he was clearly not one for confrontation, he simply moved back to sitting with his friends full time and giving Katerina only a small half-smile paired with a meek "Hello" when necessary. Draco appeared and disappeared, like a spector in her line of vision, but they hadn't said a word to each other in so long she was almost forgetting the sound of his voice. She noticed the way his usually tall posture seemed withdrawn, and no one could miss the dark smudges under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. It had been nearly two months since their last fiery encounter, and his signet ring still lay at the bottom of her clothes trunk. She told herself repeatedly that she needed to return it, but each time she pulled it out she could feel the ancient magic pulling at her, so she'd slip it back into its hiding place with a promise to really do it next time.

One night, while Katerina was by herself, curled on the couch in the common room looking over her Charms essay for the umpteenth time, Blaise sauntered in and plopped down on the sofa next to her.

Without looking up from her essay revisions she asked, "Something I can do for you, sir?" She felt him settle in, throwing his left arm across the back of the couch and crossing his right ankle over his other knee. At his comfortability, Katerina finally set her essay down and looked at him.

"Just surprised to see you alone studying instead of snogging Bailey as usually," he remarked, studying his nails on his right hand instead of meeting her eye.

"Green really is your color, Blaise," she quipped, hoping he'd catch the double meaning. Apparently he did because he finally did meet her eye and they showed his annoyance and… hurt? _Oh lord._ "Look," she began before he could, "I didn't plan this. I'm not even one-hundred-percent sure how serious it is yet. But I _did_ think you and I were at least friends and we could talk about this like adults."

"I thought I made my feelings for you obvious," he said, his annoyance growing.

"You've tried to kiss me twice and both times something happened preventing it. Maybe take it as a sign?"

He huffed. "Whatever. I only came down here to say I still needed a date for that blasted party, but now I don't feel comfortable after finding out you're actually dating that seven-year tosser. I don't know if that's a good idea." She frowned at him.

"You didn't seem to have any problem trying to kiss me despite my bond with your dear friend Draco."

Blaise scowled and opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it instead.

"Blaise, I meant what I said about us being friends. You've been there for me when I really needed it and I hope I can repay you in kind when the time comes," she said, trying to resolve the situation as fast as possible.

"When the time comes?" This time it was her who opened her mouth and shut it. _Shit_ , she thought. She'd never told him about the vision she got during the summer.

"Sorry, _if_. If the time comes." He frowned less aggressively at that, but only nodded. "If you still need a date when the party arrives, I'd be happy to go with you. As _friends_." He stared at her for a moment, and while it unnerved her slightly she refused to look away. Finally he nodded, his expression softening.

"Friends, then. I'll keep you posted about the party." He stood up to go, and reach out his hand as if to ask for hers, but seemed to decide against it and instead patted her on the top of the head like a dog. Thankfully, before it could get anymore awkward, he walked away back toward the boys dorms, leaving her alone once again. Or so she thought until she heard the unmistakable, mind-grating giggle of Pansy descending the stairs that led to the boys dormitories, Draco reluctantly being dragged along with her.

"Well, well, Kate. All your friends abandon you already?" the annoying twat remarked. Draco only glanced at her, seemingly unconcerned, surreptitiously trying to pull Pansy away.

"On the contrary. I'm merely going over my Divination notes. Care to see what I've come up with about you recently?" Katerina replied, straining to keep her attention off the wizard. Pansy's eyes widened a bit, and she let go of Draco's arm to pull her wand on Katerina. Katerina stood and pulled hers from her sleeve as well, pointing it at the other girl.

"I'm sick of your idle threats, freak," Pansy said, taking a step closer, keeping her wand trained on Katerina. She saw Draco take a step back, leaning against a table and crossing his arms. Clearly he had no intention of getting involved. She may not be able to count on him, but she was entertained by the fact Pansy clearly couldn't either. At the same moment she heard Bash, Charlie, Bella and Olivia come into the room, stopping just behind Katerina but saying nothing.

"Tell me, Pansy, how good is your non-verbal magic?" Katerina asked, and before the pug-faced girl could reply, Katerina cast a quick _Silencio,_ causing the other girl to lose her voice a half-second before she tried to cast whatever hex she was planning. The seventh-years erupted into laughter as Pansy's mouth opened and closed like a blobfish, and even one corner of Draco's mouth twitched, trying to conceal his amusement.

Pansy managed to let something slip, but Katerina was able to get a shield up in time. The raven-haired girl's eyes blazed in anger, and she pointed her wand right in the middle of Katerina's forehead.

"What are you going to do? Poke my eye out? Give it up," Katerina said. But Pansy only reddened further.

"She rather resembles the back end of a baboon," Bella whispered none-to-quietly toward the other seventh-years. Pansy, unable to verbally defend herself, flicked her wand several times to no avail until finally Katerina snatched it out of her hand sans magic and cancelled the silencing charm.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" the girl screeched.

"She even sounds like a baboon," Olivia whispered back to Bella with a snicker.

"Not until you apologize," Katerina taunted, twirling the other girl's wand between her fingers like a drumstick.

"I'll never apologize to you, you filthy blood traitor! Now give it back before something worse happens," Pansy spat, reaching for her wand only to find the tip of Katerina's stabbing her under her chin.

"Now who's making idle threats?" The other girl stilled, swallowing heavily. Katerina could almost hear the idiot witch's heart beating in her chest. "I'll give you back your wand, but if you ever turn it on me again, I won't hesitate to defend myself. In any way necessary. Got it?" Pansy stared at her wide-eyed like a startled barn owl, and nodded once as much as Katerina's wand against her throat would allow. Katerina then offered the wand up, but never moved her own from where it rested, the threat still standing.

"Best get your little girlfriend out of here, Malfoy," Katerina said turning on the blonde, icy glare evident. Any amusement he held during the situation was dashed by her words, replaced with his lately typical stony indifference toward her. He grabbed Pansy roughly by the arm and dragged her away, never saying a word to anyone on their way out of the portrait hole.

Katerina slipped her wand back up her sleeve just before Bash grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to face him, planting a searing kiss to her lips. He pulled back, placing his forehead against hers. "You're so hot when you're threatening people with bodily injury," he growled, making her laugh as he snaked his arms down her back to grab her rear. Most of the adrenaline she felt from her almost-duel with Pansy and having Draco in close proximity for the first time in weeks dissolved when Bash's lips met hers again, but she couldn't shake the feeling of mild guilt. Guilt stemmed from the fact that even though she was basically openly dating Bash now, a dark part of her still enjoyed the way Draco's magic mingled with hers in those brief moments just before. She tried to shrug it off and appear normal when he pulled back again and gave her butt one more squeeze before bringing his hands to rest on her hips.

"Seems Parkinson has a lot to learn about who she can and can't mess with," Charlie remarked, lightly nudging Katerina with his elbow.

"Well, as exciting as this morning has been, it's nearly lunch," Katerina said, putting a hand over her stomach to muffle the growling noises it was beginning to make.

"Maybe we'll learn something in Transfiguration later that you can use on that little bint next time she gets brave," Bella offered. The group broke long enough to get changed into their robes and headed to lunch shortly after.

Jax and Karen joined them, and the Seven made their way to their seats at the table. Katerina caught a glimpse of a still-seething Pansy with her head on Draco's shoulder and smirked to herself. Draco caught her eye, looking at her open display of hand-holding with Bash with thinly-veiled displeasure, but she could tell by the look in his eye that there was more to this for him. His stormy eyes clouded over like he wasn't really seeing Bash, or anyone else for that matter; only her. She felt stripped by his gaze, but held it as she took her place between Bash and Karen, offering a small nod in his direction before returning her attention to her friends. _Not much of an interaction, but progress_ , she thought. _At least we're not completely ignoring each other_.

.o.0.o.0.o.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and when night fell, Katerina headed out alone to the Black Lake. She'd managed to convince her friends earlier on that her weekly outings to the lake were for scrying purposes, citing that the water in the lake was better than the tap water in the castle because it was more natural, but that company was ill-advised because of potency reasons or some crap. Either way they believed her, and none had yet to follow her down to the lake.

As she approached, a chilling feeling took over, and it was the first time since she started going down in early October that she knew she wasn't alone. However, the chilling feeling was familiar, and that made it all the worse. Sitting on a large rock by the lake was a dark figure, clad in pitch black against the night, minus the moonlight shining down on equally bright hair.

"Taken to following me now?" came the smooth drawl, the figure not bothering to turn around to look at her. She slowed her stride until she came to a stop to his left, staring out at the lake to avoid any direct eye contact. Though it didn't matter considering the way their magicks immediately reach for each other upon her reaching the shore. She shifted to the left a bit, trying to create distance without making it obvious.

"Sometimes I come down here to think," she responded, crossing her arms to pull her coat tighter around her. Why she'd decided coming down to the Black Lake in the middle of December was a good idea she'd never know, but she also didn't do it for herself. Draco must have sensed her discomfort with the weather, and he waved his wand slightly, extending whatever warming charm he'd placed around himself to include her as well. "Thank you."

He hummed and nodded, still not looking at her. They stayed that way for several minutes, staring out at the moonlight behind the clouds lifted higher into the air. Off in the distance, just to their right, a wolf howled loudly, a tribute to the moon.

"Probably best to get inside before we get mauled to death," Draco remarked, but made no move to actually follow his own advice.

"I'm not worried," Katerina said simply. A crunching of rocks under foot drew both their attentions to the direction of the howling, and out from behind a tree sauntered a gray wolf right up to the misfit couple. Draco cringed, reaching for his wand, but when Katerina placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him his gaze immediately shifted to hers, and he froze in her gaze as she did in his. The wolf approached the wizard, sniffing him curiously, but Draco never looked away from Katerina while it did so. Finally the wolf moved around to Katerina's left, nuzzling her free hand until she finally broke the trance and looked down, withdrawing her hand from his shoulder.

"I've never seen a wolf like that in Scotland before," Draco said, his voice a whisper like he was afraid the dog would turn on him.

"That's because he's not from Scotland," she replied, scratching the wolf between the ears. She glanced at the wizard who was staring intently at the wolf, doing his best to mask his fear. "He won't bite. Just put your hand out slowly," she instructed. Draco did so, bringing his fist up carefully for the dog to sniff. It's yellow eyes regarded him wearily, took a series of small sniffs, and pushed the closed fist with its nose gently. "There you go. You can pet him."

"I had a bad experience with a dangerous animal a few years back," he said, not meeting her eye.

"What happened?" she asked, taking advantage of his brief moment of openness with her.

He snorted and smirked. "Apparently disrespecting a hippogriff will teach you a lot about humility."

"You? Disrespectful?" she asked sarcastically. He shot her a warning glance and she drew her bottom lip painfully between her teeth to keep from laughing. Slowly he uncurling his fist and rubbed the top of the wolf's head between the ears. The wolf preened, and sat back to allow for more scratches. After a few moments the wolf looked over at Katerina and seemed to nod once, it's giant yellow eyes hooded. "You ready, buddy?" she asked the wolf, who bobbed its head once more before laying down on the shore at her feet. She removed her coat and transfigured it into a blanket. She then looked at Draco who was studying her with confusion and weariness.

"Can you keep secrets _for_ me as well as you keep them _from_ me?" Without waiting for an answer, but mentally noting his indignant expression at her question, she draped the blanket across the wolf and waited for Draco's reaction when her brother emerged from under the material instead of the canine.

"Sweet Salazar!" Draco exclaimed, nearly falling off the rock he was sitting on. Katerina and Ben burst into side-splitting fits of laughter as Draco's face turned from a shocking pale to embarrassed pink to fuming magenta at their laughter. "You could have warned me!" he accused.

"What would be the fun in that?" Katerina asked between gasping breaths. "Besides, I'd have told you ages ago if you hadn't been so damn distant." Her tone was more serious then, and he stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets, staring her down with a look that was meant to be intimidating but all it did was make her more irritated than when she'd first seen him out there.

"Well, you've had your fun at my expense. I've got to get back," he said, but continued to stare down at her. She could feel the pull of his magic, and employed every sense of her willpower not to give into it.

"Then go," she challenged, not moving either. Benny, wrapped in the blanket, took a seat on the vacated rock, wisely choosing to stay silent. She could feel Draco's magic begin to spark from him, heard him inhale sharply prepared to retort but he exhaled slowly instead. "I'm sure Pansy is wondering where you are," she jabbed. He glowered at her then, like he was trying to set her on fire before he turned and walked away. She watched him get just to the end of the clearing and then turn abruptly bringing one hand up to point at her accusingly.

"You're the most infuriating witch I've ever met," he hissed.

"Well, let's chalk that up to the nicest thing you've said to me in months," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to ignore the biting cold now that his warming charm was broken.

"Don't you get enough compliments from your bellend boyfriend?" he asked, advancing on her a few paces.

"Don't you have anyone else to crush emotionally?" she demanded, stepping forward a few feet as well.

"I told you to stay away from me." He took two more steps forward.

"And yet here you are in the place I've been coming to nearly every week for months. How convenient!" She took two steps forward.

"How in the seven hells was I to know you'd be down here when we haven't said more than two words to each other!" One step.

"And whose fault is that!" One step.

"And we're right back to 'infuriating!'" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the upper arms now that they were only a few inches away from each other.

"Rest assured the feeling is mutual!" Before she had time to register the movement, her hands were gripping his shirt in a death grip, pulling him the rest of the way to her. Their eyes bore holes into each others', hands grasping for stability, magic grasping for purchase. Katerina vaguely registered her brother's absence after he resumed his animagus form and scampered of, presumably back toward the castle.

They stared each other down, two snakes contemplating who should strike first. She could feel her skin sizzling under his hands, her waist and hips and thighs flaming around where they came into contact with his own.

"You make me want to scream," Katerina insisted, her anger crackling from her fingertips.

"Don't go trying to distract me now, _love_ ," he said, though his tone was anything but playful. "I'm not a good person. That's why I've said what I've said. Done what I've done to keep you away."

"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so."

He blinked at her for the first time since their stare-down. "Did you just angrily quote _Hamlet_ at me?" His grip on her arms relaxed but didn't let go, and he made no move to pull away. She blinked several times to resolve the stinging in her eyes that she'd been ignoring from the cold.

"Natural reaction."

"To quote dead muggle authors in the middle of arguments?" His hands slowly traveled down her shoulders, ribs, waist, resting on her hips as he waited for an answer.

"To lump selfish, entitled European heirs into their respective genre," she countered a little more breathlessly than she hoped as the fire of his touch ignited against her skin, clothing notwithstanding.

"One thing about us 'selfish, entitled heirs' is we never let others have what we want." His grip tightened on her hips possessively. She could feel his reaction to their parley, blatant against her hip. He was enjoying this snake and ladder game clearly as much as she was. _Thank the gods women aren't as obvious in their arousal_.

"You let me go," she ground out. It was both a warning and an accusation.

Time stopped when his lips caught hers in a searing kiss. And she was pretty sure her heart stopped as well because all she could feel was his heart beating beneath her hands. His lips were soft, his kiss desperate and hungry, and the tiny voice in the back of her mind that usually screamed at her to make better choices was oddly quiet during it all.

And then the rain started to fall. Tiny droplets landing on her eyelashes where they rested against her cheeks, falling down the slope of her nose so she could taste the water when their lips parted granting his tongue access to hers. _This is a dream_ , she thought. _It has to be._ That thought was dashed when his fingers dug into her sides, coaxing the faintest moan from her which he swallowed like it would give him life. Her lips crackled like popping candy against his, their magics moving together in the same frantic dance their tongues danced, and if anyone could see them now they'd see the glow of the combined power their connection was bringing forth.

Her Cinderella dream was broken when the clocktower chimed midnight, and she pulled out of his grasp completely, gasping for air after giving all of hers to him.

"I have to go back," she breathed out. His hands had still been in the same place, muscle memory of where they had been on her hips, but at her words they fell to his sides.

"Back to him," he accused, trying to mask the hurt with indifference but failing. The rain continued to fall, but neither seemed to notice.

"This was a bad idea," she said instead, shaking her head in exasperation.

"At least we agree on something." He took a few steps back, trying to settle his magic as she was trying to settle hers. They'd have to walk back to the castle together, and neither seemed to want to do that.

With a quick _Accio_ to retrieve the nearly-forgotten coat, she shrugged it on and took a step forward, then another and moved past him to head back to the castle. He fell into step next to her, and when they got back he turned a random corner and kept going, not following her down to the dungeons, not saying anything at all. She didn't have it in her to wonder or care, merely waded through the murky water of regret and emotional exhaustion until she sank into bed, drowning under the weight of what was to happen next.


	21. Chapter 21: Yuletide Dreams

**A/N:** Have you been waiting for some Rated MA goodness? Because I have. Spoiler alert: lemons. I don't want to catch anyone off guard, but they may or may not reveal something later. Read at your own risk and of course R/R please and thank you. - QOP

 **Chapter 21: Yuletide Dreams**

"You're really going to the party with him?" Bash asked for the hundredth time. He was sprawled on her bed while she moved around her dorm getting ready. Blaise had approached her cautiously earlier that day to say he hadn't found anyone else to go with him, and she suspected he hadn't actually tried in the first place.

"Bash, we're just friends. There's nothing to worry about," she repeated, also for the hundredth time. She understood his concern, but she also didn't like feeling like a possession.

"Yeah, you said that already." She looked at him in the mirror as she secured her earrings.

"This conversation has been circular for an hour." She lifted the necklace with the Protean charm out of her jewelry box, fidgeting with the clasp. Bash jumped off the bed and came up behind her, taking the necklace from her and securing it in one easy motion before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, and she leaned back against him, holding his eye contact in the mirror. "If he touches you, I'll kill him." She snickered at his threat, knowing for a fact he'd follow through with it. Bash was extremely passionate when it came to her, shooting daggers at anyone who dared look at his witch. Though they had yet to go "all the way," the attention he's paid to her when they're simply kissing or cuddling in one of their beds late into the night has been enough to make her long for more on more than one occasion.

"Oh, hon, if he touches me _I'll_ kill him. But he won't. And the only one I want touching me is you." _And Draco_. That intrusive thought made her insides scream, wanting to beat that little voice in her head with a quidditch bat.

"You better," he quipped, moving his right hand down her side, over her thigh and slowly bringing it up under her dress. His left hand moved across her waist to pull her flat against him as he trailed hot kisses from behind her ear, down her neck and over the exposed skin on her shoulder. Meanwhile his right hand moved higher, inching along until it came into contact with her black lacy thong, and he skimmed his thumb under the band, teasing her. Her eyes closed and she tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder, giving his mouth more access to her throat while his hand roamed into her panties to tease her further. He bit down gently on her neck as soon as his finger skimmed her center, pulling a moan from her lips and causing her hips to move instinctively looking for more. He ground his hips against her bum and she could feel his arousal hard against her. "If you're good, I'll finish this when you get back."

And all at once he pulled back, kissing her softly on the cheek and flattening her dress out on her right side again. She groaned at the loss of contact and opened her eyes to glare at him. The smirk on his face told her he knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on her, and the lusty darkness in his eyes matched what she'd already felt below his waist.

"You're evil," she breathed, rubbing her sweating palms against her dress and trying to ignore the heat that had pooled between her legs for him.

"I had to be sorted into Slytherin somehow," he grinned. A knock came at the door and Katerina could tell by the sudden scent of cologne and expensive whiskey aroma that it was Blaise.

"I'll be right out," she called to him, and checked in the mirror one last time to make sure her… current state wasn't obvious before turning to say goodnight to Bash. "I'll be back soon." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers. "Then you can finish what you started." The glint in his eye and the smirk on his lips told her all she needed to know, and with a quick kiss to his lips she left the room, Bash trailing behind her. When the couple caught Blaise's eye, the Italian merely rolled his eyes and held his arm out for Katerina.

"I expect her home by 11, young man," Bash said in his best protective-dad voice. This time it was Katerina who rolled her eyes, and she and Blaise left for the party.

The party was just getting started when they arrived, and Katerina was glad to see Hermione there, even if she was looking rather shaken next to an obviously handsy taller Gryffindor. Blaise grabbed them each a drink, some sort of punch that'd clearly been spiked with something, and downed his in one go.

"You know," he began, reaching for another drink on a passing tray, "I know I agreed to this whole 'friends' thing, but seeing you and him together…." He trailed, not knowing how to finish that.

"Hmm, well, I'm not sure what to tell you," she said, feeling irritation begin to bubble inside her. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, people-watching and sipping their drinks. "Any news from your mom?" she finally asked.

He shook his head. "She's still pretty adamant about pulling me out, but I've managed to push it off thus far." He paused and the said, "Though I don't have much keeping me here anymore."

She huffed in irritation, looking him straight in the eye. "Blaise, if you keep making comments like that I will rescind my friendship offer and we can be nothing more than housemates." He looked back at her, as if trying to determine pushing the matter or not.

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll drop it. Your happiness means more to me anyway." He didn't smile when he said this, only sneered at the ultimatum.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," she grumbled, but there was no bite in her tone. She knew this had been hard on him, seeing her with Bash so quickly after his second failed attempt to kiss her, but she had her reasons, and he was just going to have to respect that. Plus, in her mind, his jealousy at seeing Bash come out of her room with her was a million times better than the anger he'd no doubt feel if he knew about her incident with Draco the week before.

She downed her glass and reached for another just as Harry Potter entered, arm-in-arm with a brightly dressed younger Ravenclaw. She heard Blaise groan in irritation, but he didn't say anything.

"At least Hermione will have someone to hang out with now instead of that touchy blonde guy," Katerina offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I really couldn't care less who any of them chose to waste their time with," Blaise grumbled, sipping his drink.

"Well, this should be a fun night," she replied sarcastically. They went back to people-watching, and she mingled a bit with others.

Suddenly the door swung open, and a flash of platinum hair drew her attention in time to see Filch dragged Draco in by the scruff.

"Get your hands off me!" he demanded, but Filch did no such thing as he pulled the young wizard to stand in front of Slughorn.

"Professor Slughorn, sir, I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor." Draco wouldn't meet her eye, just stared at the group embarrassed. "He claims to have been invited to your part-"

"Okay, okay, I was gate crashing! Happy?" Draco admitted, stealing a pleading glance at Katerina. Somehow she thought she could feel his anxiety. Snape moved forward, looming in front of the boy.

"I'll escort him out," the greasy professor said, then took Draco by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

Katerina's heart was hammering in her chest. They'd somehow managed to avoid each other for the last week, but just seeing him in that moment brought back the feeling of his lips on hers, his hands on her waist like he was clinging to life, and the butterflies in her stomach threatened to tear their way out.

"You alright? You're shaking a bit," Blaise said, forcing her to draw her attention away from the door. She looked at her hand which held her drink, and saw the liquid was sloshing due to her shaking. She swallowed, trying to dislodge the ball that had formed there.

"Yes," she answered, but didn't elaborate. She knew he wasn't convinced because even she wasn't.

"We don't have to stay," he offered, shifting his drink to his other hand so he could put the closer one on her back reassuringly. She shook her head.

"No. I'm okay, really." Blaise remained unconvinced, but didn't push the issue, and they stayed for another hour before Blaise finally gave up trying to pretend he was having a good time and convinced her to leave.

Back in the common room they found her friends seated on and around the couch by the fire, plus Theo, Pansy and Daphne seated at a table a few feet away. Everyone turned to look at them when they entered, and Katerina suddenly felt the weight of the night begin to increase on her. With a murmerred "thank you" to Blaise, and a squeeze of his hand, she walked over to her friends and collapsed on the couch next to Bash. Blaise went directly to his friends and accepted a cup of tea from Daphne as he sat at a vacant chair.

"How was it?" Olivia asked, trying to keep her voice down so the sixth-years wouldn't get involved. Katerina sighed as Bash pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling her against his chest.

"It was… interesting, to say the least," she answered, rubbing the corners of her eyes carefully so as not to smudge her mascara. "My partner was in a sour mood for most of it, and a certain blond dickhead tried to crash it at one point only to get dragged out by Snape." Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. Nearby she could hear Blaise telling his friends about Draco's attempted party-crashing as well, but none of the sixth-years seemed to have anything to say either.

They were all still sitting around talking in their groups when the portrait door opened and the crasher himself stepped into the common room. He met Katerina's eyes first, and looked like he was going to bolt back from where he came until Pansy called his name and drew his attention away. With one last glance at Katerina he walked over to the raven-haired witch, grabbed her hand, dragged her to her feet and pulled her from the room, leaving his friends staring after him. Although his face had stayed characteristically blank, she could see in his eyes the emotions he was trying to hide. Embarrassment from being caught and put on display at the party. Anger at seeing her wrapped in the arms of another. Exhaustion from carrying around the weight of the world on his shoulders. Her heart ached seeing his emotional anguish, anguish she could almost swear she felt radiating off of him from where she sat, and she wished she could take it away for him but was also sick of how he kept pushing her away whenever she tried. And now, with his blatant grip on Pansy in her face once again, she willed herself to push him away as well.

"Come on, party girl, bedtime," Bash whispered in her ear. His fingers grazed her thigh as he helped her stand from the couch and her mind joined her body in the present with the reminder of their earlier activities. Steeling herself, she took his hand and, after saying good night to Jax, Charlie and Bella, who was staying in the boys' dorm tonight, lead him up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

"Don't forget a silencing charm, please," Karen begged, and her roommates pulled their bed curtains closed, casting their own _Muffliato_ charms just in case. Katerina chewed her lower lip anxiously, unsure what to do next.

Bash seemed to sense her anxiety and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "We don't have to do anything except sleep, babe. I know you've had a long night." _Damn him and his gentlemanly ways._ She'd been sexually frustrated all night after his small ministrations before the party, and she couldn't deny that she wanted him to finish his earlier task as much now as she had hours before. _Draco is not my priority, at all,_ she thought, decidedly pushing him to the back of her mind to focus on the wizard in front of her. She couldn't afford to worry about Draco. Bash was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

Regaining her clarity, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure we will… after." His eyes widened slightly at her forwardness, but ever the clever fellow he didn't hesitate for long before drawing her flat against him and dropping his head to meet her lips. His arms moved to grip her sides and her mind flashed briefly to the events at the Lake before Bash lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and brought her back to center. He walked them over to her bed, laying her down gently and waving his hand to wandlessly draw the curtains closed around them. Katerina cast a quick silencing charm on the bed before tucking her wand under her pillow, and scooting back against the headboard, Bash never taking his lips from her neck, his hands from her sides.

His mouth moved over the column of her neck, kissing and licking and biting at her flushed skin while she clawed at his back to pull him closer. He broke the kiss only long enough for her to yank his shirt up and over his head before bringing his lips back to her own, grazing his teeth along her lower lip, pulling a soft moan from her at the contact. His body was muscular, toned and curved in the right places. She could feel his chest heaving against hers as he pinned her to the bed, his weight held in careful proportion over her own. His hands moved behind her to unzip her dress, but her being pressed into the mattress made him frustrated until he gave up and vanished her dress completely, leaving her bare except for her panties. She gasped when the cool air met her skin, and groaned at the feel of his bare chest pressed against her breasts.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," he growled, pulling back to drink the sight in before him. She suddenly felt too exposed, moving her arms to cover herself. He grabbed her wrists and swiftly pinned them above her head. "Don't you dare." He dipped his head back to her neck, sucking and biting his way down to her chest, and she felt like her skin was shimmering under his touch. He settled himself between her legs and she ground her hips up to meet his, causing a hiss to escape his lips against her skin when her hot core brushed against his own stiff arousal. His hand holding her wrists tightened slightly while his other hand traveled the length of her body at an excruciatingly teasing pace until it settled between them, caressing her once more over her lacy black underwear and bringing forth a flood of soaking need when she recalled his earlier play before the party.

"Bash, please," she pleaded, rolling her hips against his hand to gain more friction. He circled her center gently while he kissed and nipped the hardened peaks of her breasts, and she preened under his ministrations, begging for more. He continued to tease her before dipping his fingers below the waistband of her underwear, finally giving her a semblance of the skin-on-skin contact she craved. She moaned when he ran one finger up and down her slick lips, louder again when he dipped a single finger inside experimentally. When she didn't object, he met her eyes with a deep, heated gaze as he slid the finger in all the way, only pulling back to add another. She felt hypnotized by his eyes, her mouth falling open to gain more air which she felt was being dragged from her with each moan and gasp as he curled his fingers within her. He released her wrists and leaned back on his knees, bringing the hand down to grasp and knead her breasts each in turn while his other hand pumped into her faster by the moment.

"I want you nice and ready for me, love," he growled, his voice alone nearly bringing her to ruin. This was _much_ more fulfilling already compared to her one and only experience, and she never wanted it to stop. She brought her hands down to his shoulders, digging her nails in, hoping the crescent shaped marks would be there later to see, and arched her back, bucking against him to ride his fingers as deep as she could.

"Bash," she gasped between breathy mewls. "I need…." She choked on another moan when he curled his fingers again, hitting a spot within her that she hadn't realized was there.

"What is it, beautiful?" he asked, curling them again. "What do you need?" His fingers continued to pulse in and out, and she barely gathered her thoughts enough to reach under her pillow for her wand to vanish the last remaining bits of clothing he was wearing before tossing the wand aside. He groaned deep in his throat when his erection met the skin of her thigh, and he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss.

She pulled back just long enough to whisper, "I need you inside me." That was all he needed to hear apparently, and withdrew his fingers before pulling her underwear aside enough, lining himself up to her entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pausing long enough to check her eyes for consent. She grabbed his head, pulling herself up slightly to meet his lips with hers again, her consent given with the moan he pulled from her when he bit her lip again. In several calculated motions he eased himself into her, and she dropped her head back on the pillow, eyes closed in euphoria at the sudden feeling of fullness. He gave them both a moment to adjust to the new sensation. And then he began to move.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Draco covered the witch's mouth with his hand, muffling the moans that released with each thrust. Not that he hadn't cast a silencing charm to keep the others from hearing, because he had, but the sounds suddenly sounded wrong in his ears, and threatened to pull him from his imagination that it was anyone else beneath him than Pansy Parkinson, again. He came back to her time and time again because she was there. She was always there, and he knew no matter how far or hard he pushed her away, she'd always come crawling back when he snapped his fingers. He used to enjoy that kind of power, but now it just made his stomach churn.

His body moved frantically, angrily, and he kept his eyes squeezed shut to block out the sight of black hair instead of silky auburn, of pale skin instead of golden honey. Pansy didn't move much during sex, usually opting to let him take all of the control, and in the past that wouldn't have bothered him. But since he'd stepped into the fire someone else lit, his body screamed for the passion it no doubt would bring.

He hooked his free arm under one of her knees, bringing it up to change the angle of his thrusts, unable to ignore the high pitched whining that managed to slip past his fingers. He felt one of her small hands reach for his face, resting on his cheek, but he didn't stop or lean into her hand. A muffled version of his name slipped out from beneath his hand one, twice. She then gripped his hand and wrenched it away from her mouth.

"Draco, look at me!" she exclaimed, this time placing both hands on the sides of his face to angle his head up toward hers. The illusion was shattered, and after a few more well intended thrusts to try to salvage the pace, he opened his eyes and growled as he pulled out and away all at once. Pansy scrambled back into a sitting position, pulling the sheet up to cover herself as if modesty was one of her better traits. Draco took a seat at the opposite end of the bed, legs crossed and face buried in his hands while his knees supported his elbows. His breathing was erratic, and not just from the physical activity, and he felt like his head was going to explode. His erection still stood at attention, taunting him as he tried to push away the images his brain tormented him with of Kate writhing under a wizard that was decidedly not him.

"Draco, what is going on?" Pansy asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He could feel his whole body shaking and still didn't look up at her.

"I… I think we should just sleep," he finally managed, and she moved to the right to free up a space for him. He slowly moved to lay down, pulling on his discarded boxer-briefs in the process before climbing under the black satin duvet.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pansy offered, slipping under the covers next to him. She reached a tentative hand out toward his shoulder, but the last thing he wanted was to be touched by her again, so he rolled over and laid with his back to her instead of answering. He heard a whimper and a sniffle at the rejection, but only rolled his eyes and tried to calm his traitorous mind. She seemed to settle in next to him and didn't attempt to bother him again. He almost felt bad, but he was feeling bad enough about everything else. Between the conversation he had with his godfather and the look in Katerina's eyes as she sat in that git's lap in the common room, he could barely spare an ounce of feeling for the witch currently in his bed.

 _It is possible to Occlumens oneself?_ he wondered. _Block out your own intrusive thoughts rather than those of another._ Exhausted mentally and physically, he would have been surprised how quickly he fell asleep had he been aware of it, and fell down the dark well into his mind that he wished didn't exist.

 _Draco rolled over in bed to find the witch sleeping soundly next to him, facing his direction, long eyelashes splayed across her cheeks as her eyes danced behind closed eyelids. In the dark he could hardly make out anything specific and for a brief moment allowed himself to imagine it was Kate instead of the girl he'd brought back to excise the anger at himself for failing on multiple fronts in a single evening._

 _His bedmate stirred, and he nearly died the moment her eyes opened, sparkling emerald and gold even in the darkness created by the bed curtains. She looked as startled as he felt, her eyes wide and her eyebrows knitting together to create a crease between them that he longed to smooth out with a kiss to her temple. After all, in his dreams he could be anyone he wanted; here he could be anyone_ she _wanted._

" _Draco?" came the soft voice from his ghostly companion, the voice he'd have given anything to hear regardless of whether it was hurling insults at him or begging to be touched. "What are you doing in my bed?"_ Her bed? _he thought, taking a quick glance around the darkened four-poster bed, one that he knew matched every bed in the boys' and girls' dorms._ Well, better than being in mine with anyone else.

" _I've been here all night," he tried. It was a dream after all, he could say anything and his mind would conjure up its own explanations. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."_

" _You… you came back for me," she said, her voice meek, questioning. He moved his right hand up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek when he did._

" _I'll always come back for you," he whispered, and slowly closed the gap between their lips. They felt just like they had that night by the Black Lake, pillow soft and fiery passionate, scorching his very soul. She tentatively brought her hand up to the arm that held her, and he smoothly snaked his other arm under her body, rolling them over so she was straddled on top of him, the blankets falling away. She pulled back for a second, searching his eyes as if to make sure it was really him before she descended back to his lips, bringing her hands to either side of his face as her lips kissed and nipped his starvingly._

 _His own hands moved, one traveling up her back - which only then did it register to him was bare - to tangle in her hair, while the other traveled down her sides to the indent where her thigh met her hip. His fingers traced the soft lace material of her knickers, and he let slip a small groan when he realized it was a thong. She took advantage and slipped her tongue eagerly in his mouth to tango with his own, one of her hands carding up into his hair and tugging slightly. Her other hand grazed her nails down his neck, chest, stomach, hooking slightly in the waistband of his pants. He shivered under her attention, and could feel the buzzing against his skin where hers touched and slid against him. He mentally wondered if a dream would ever be as good as the reality._

 _Suddenly her lips were gone from his, and he nearly whined in protest until he felt them pressed against his pulse point in his neck, causing him to release her hair in favor of gripping the bed covers to keep from falling off the edge of the world. His other hand gripped tighter on her hip for even more stability. He would have moved his head if not for her grip on his hair, which she tugged slightly harder than last time to get better access. She trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck and he almost cried out when she bit down on the place where his neck met his shoulder, his straining hard on grinding deliciously against her heated core. She moved her head to the other side, licking languidly along his collar bone which earned her a strangled growl before trailing back up to take his lips against hers again. Her tongue was fire, and it set his body ablaze with need. None of the other witches he'd fucked had given him the real life kind of sensations that this dream Kate was giving him, and he was far from done with it._

 _Her hand tugged at the waistband of his boxers, slipping beneath and gripping him without warning. His breath hitched, and she pulled back, a look of surprise on her face as she tried to look down between them. He had no misconceptions about his endowments, but with the way her eyes darkened to Brunswick and copper with lust, he knew she wasn't going to let it intimidate her. Her hand gripped the base a fraction tighter, and she kept her eyes on his face to watch his expression when she began to move her hand up and down his length._

" _Fuck," he breathed, throwing his head back and willing himself not to buck into her hand like a randy twelve-year-old. She moved her lips back to his neck, kissing and biting a trail down to his chest, nipping at one nipple and then the other as she kept a steady pace on his rock solid erection. His hands flew to her hair, holding her in place while she experimented with different intensities on biting. When she did a particularly good job his grip on her hair would tighten, and he could feel her grin against his skin before doing it again harder or in another sensitive spot. She removed her hand from his hair and raked her nails down his side, and his normally ticklish spots were alive with electric currents._

 _After several more moments of her wanking him off he'd finally had enough. He gathered all of his remaining brain power to hook his hands under her arms and pull her into a position that allowed him to pull her knickers down off her legs before yanking his down as well, throwing both offending garments off the side of his bed onto the floor. She quickly moved back to her original straddling position and he almost came undone right there when he felt her slick arousal sliding up and down his length as she grinding on him teasingly. The look on her face was a beautiful portrait when he finally aligned himself with her entrance and pushed inside. Her body resisted him at first, and he could sense her frustration at the slow pace he was taking to get all the way in. But nothing could have prepared him for her dropping her full weight on him, impaling herself to the hilt in one go. Both spewed a string of incoherent curses at the sudden sensation, and she cried out in pleasure when he rolled his hips to readjust himself more squarely beneath her._

 _The next few minutes were a mix of blurred vision and agonizingly electric sensations. She rode him slowly at first, and then with wanton abandon, the feeling of which made him want to shut his eyes and enjoy it, but the look of pure arousal on her face made him never want to even blink for fear of missing something. The gold flakes in her emerald eyes shimmered and glowed in the darkness. He reached up to wrap his arms around her back and pulled her flat against him, drawing his knees up so he could regain some semblance of control of the situation. The sounds she made were the sweetest music, much more melodic than Pansy… now wasn't the time. He didn't think he could fathom being with another witch after this. Kate would ruin him and he wasn't even awake._

 _Sooner than he wish he began to feel his climax building, and slammed into her repeatedly though trying to hold out until she was on the edge with him. When he felt her legs begin to shake on either side of his hips he give them both three more well aimed thrusts before he came undone, her name on his lips, hoping he hadn't jumped the gun before she was primed as well. Part of him knew he'd have a serious mess to clean up when he finally awoke, but right now he could only care about the feeling of the witch slumped against him, her chest heaving in counter-time to his own._

 _After what seemed like an eternity and also not long enough, he loosened his grip on her back and let her roll off to his side, pulling out due to the change in position. She cuddled into his side, her left arm thrown over his chest, her left leg still atop his own. He felt her lean up slightly and kiss his jaw, and he mumbled something inarticulate against her head seconds before the world went black._

.o.0.o.0.o.

Katerina groaned when the early morning sun found its way through the one sliver between her bed curtains directly into her eyes. She threw her arm over her face to shield from the light, but it was too late, she was awake, and at once she remembered she wasn't alone in her bed.

Her mind reeled from the night before. The way he'd gripped her hips tighter with each thrust. The sounds he made when she dug her nails into his skin. The feeling of him coming undone within her.

But that had been the dream, and the man in her bed beside her was not the one who drew the most feral of sounds from her with only his fingers, or the one who she could have sworn whispered a dangerous promise a few seconds before she woke up.

No, the man beside her was caring in the way the other was fierce, muscular where the other was lean, blazed with a steady passion where the other burned her soul to ashes. An ill-timed sex dream about a man she knew was currently sharing a bed with another witch (one she hated vehemently for that fun fact, among other reasons) had her questioning things she'd tried for weeks to pretend were unquestionable. And now she wasn't sure how she'd be able to look either in the eye.


	22. Chapter 22: Pandora's Box

**Chapter 22: Pandora's Box**

The next day the Slytherin Seven sat packed into their own train car, each expressing their dread or excitement to be going home for the holidays for the last time. Katerina had managed to avoid seeing Draco, both in the common room and as she boarded the train, and managed to push the weird dream of him out of her mind when Bash woke up early for another clumsy round before heading back to his room to pack his things.

In truth, she was more concerned with seeing her parents for the first time in three months than with anything else. She'd exchanged occasional letters with her father, and only once received one from her mother who was more curious about how Katerina felt Benny was doing than anything else. "Typical," she'd described it when she told her friends. "It's always 'Benny this' and 'Benny that.'" She knew at the time she sounded petulant and bitter, but her friends indulged her, and she felt better after if not a bit guilty for complaining about her brother, who had decided to sit with his friends in a Hufflepuff car instead of with her.

"I've already got your Christmas gift sorted," Bash whispered in her ear, drawing her away from her thoughts. She turned from the window to look at him, one eyebrow quirked in question.

"I didn't realize we were exchanging gifts," Katerina replied.

"Oh, is that code for you didn't get me anything?" Bash asked playfully, moving the hand that was currently on her opposite shoulder up to her head to ruffle her hair slightly. She laughed lightly, digging her nails into his sides to distract him, always careful to keep her left hand moving or hidden. Sometimes she used a disillusion charm, but this morning her mind was elsewhere.

"Maybe," she said between giggles. No, she hadn't. She hadn't even thought about it if she was totally honest. When she'd gone to Hogsmeade during a free weekend before break to do her holiday shopping she'd bought things for her parents and Benny, something to send home to Annie and Nate, small knick-knacks for her roommates, even something simple for Blaise out of a catalogue, but she hadn't even considered getting anything for Bash. And the worst thing about it was that as she combed through wizarding and No-Maj magazines looking for gifts, she found herself absently thinking _I wonder if Draco would like that_. She didn't buy him anything either, but the thought was there whereas it hadn't been for Bash, her actual boyfriend. It was only three days until Christmas. Hopefully she could come up with something in time. He seemed to think she was kidding, so he let it slide, bringing his hand to rest on her shoulder again, pulling her close.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross and the students began to disembark, Bash helped Katerina load her things onto a cart before the Seven moved through the crowd trying to locate their individual families. Most said their goodbyes quickly after, but Bash stuck with his young girlfriend until she found her parents standing off to one side, Benny already with them.

"Darling!" her mother called out, as if she hadn't been almost completely ignoring her daughter for the last three months. Though Katerina supposed she was trying to keep up appearances surrounded by so many people as they were. When she approached, Bash in tow, she immediately noticed her father sizing the boy up, and silently wished the seventh-year had gone to find his own family instead. First time introductions were always the most awkward. Katerina hugged her mother, both a little stiff, but to the untrained eye was probably a normal interaction. Then she turned to her father, who seemed to be beaming at her in his own stoic, fatherly way before he too gave her a hug, this one much more loving and familial.

"And who's this?" Christophero asked, pulling away to look at Bash. Katerina noticed he was doing his best not to appear intimidated or embarrassed by this greeting, and felt bad for him having to deal with it when his parents were no doubt waiting for him farther down the platform.

"This is Sebastian Bailey," Katerina answered, stepping back to stand beside him, looping her arm through his encouragingly.

"Her boyfriend," Benny added, unnecessarily. Katerina had mentioned Bash once to her father in one of her letters, and she knew he was aware of their relationship. Nevertheless, she could feel Bash stiffen slightly, and when she looked at him he had a shy smile plastered to his slowly reddening face. He quickly reached out his right hand, however, and shook her father's before detaching from Katerina to bow and kiss her mother's knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you both," he said, his smile widening and Katerina took hold of his hand once more.

"Likewise, my boy," Christophero replied a little gruffly, and Katerina shot daggers at him. Her father ignored her look.

"Would you and your parents like to join us for tea, Mr. Bailey?" her mother offered, and Katerina had a hard time discerning if she was just trying to be polite or if she was mentally planning the young couple's extravagant wedding.

"I'm afraid I must decline on my family's behalf. We have annually planned reservations at Le château d'Alexandre restaurant for the homecoming day," Bash replied, his pureblood politeness shining through. "However, I'm sure we'd love to join you and your family for tea before the New Year."

"We look forward to it," her father said, nodding once before turning to his daughter. "I believe we should be getting home now."

A flash of blinding blond hair caught Katerina's attention from her peripherals, and she turned to see the owner standing next to a regal-looking woman who could only be his mother, judging by the similar colored hair and pureblood haughtiness that reminded her of her own mother. She met his eye for a brief second, and was thankful for the turtleneck sweater she'd chosen to wear so as to hide the creeping blush from remembering the dream. She could see him swallow nervously, looking between her and Bash and her family, before turning to his mother so they could leave.

She saw, rather than heard, his mother's mouth form the words, "Isn't that Katerina Boot?" before she saw Draco mouth the words, "Let's go, mother," and walking away. Katerina's heart plummeted into her stomach, and she and his mother continued their eye contact for a few more beats before the older witch broke away with a barely perceptible nod, following her son through the crowd, disappearing like ghosts.

"Kate?" Bash asked, drawing her attention back. Her family had walked away, presumably to give them a bit of privacy.

"Sorry," she mumbled, careful when she met his eye not to let her anxiety over seeing Draco slip through. "Where's your family?"

"Probably already at the restaurant. Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem… off." _Crap._

"Yeah, just tired from the journey. And my mother's fake niceties with me already," Katerina answered truthfully. Well, half-truthfully. The idea of dealing with her mother over the holiday break was rather exhausting, but obviously there were other things with which Katerina was concerned. Namely, a certain towheaded jerk who confused her to no end.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he remarked, gathering her in his arms so her head was resting just under his chin. "And if not, you can always escape to my family's home. I'm sure my mother would love to meet the girl who's stolen her only son's heart." Katerina froze at that. _Did he just…?_ He seemed to stiffen a bit as well when he realized what he said, and then began trying to retract it. "Um… I mean- I _like_ you a lot, but like… _shit_ … I mean… I'm not trying to put any pressure on you… and it's totally fine if you don't feel the same… and like… I don't even know if _I'm_ sure yet… but…." She couldn't take the rambling. She pulled back a bit and kissed him, unable to think of anything else to do to shut him up and not trusting herself not to ramble should she decide to open her mouth. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly recovered and melted into the kiss, pulling her closer. She could feel his heart begin to slow as his anxiety waned, and she planted one last quick kiss on his lips before promising to write every day and scampering off to find her family.

She didn't say a word to anyone as they approached the apparition point, and once they were home she retreated into her room after citing a splitting headache from the long train journey, allowing the house elves to sort through her luggage. When she finally emerged for dinner, her mother dove right into expressing her pleasure at Katerina having "come to her senses and dating a respectable pureblood boy," and Katerina painfully dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands to avoid saying or doing anything she'd regret. Instead she'd nodded along, and allowed Ben to monopolize the conversation about school and friends. _It's going to be a long two weeks_ , she mentally sighed, and tried not to think about how blue this Christmas was becoming.

.o.0.o.0.o.

When Christmas day arrived, Katerina was in marginally better spirits. She'd mailed off Annie and Nate's gifts the day after she got home, and sent Blaise's on Christmas Eve. After much deliberation, she obtained a copy of a picture taken of her and Bash in Hogsmeade a few weeks prior, one where he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around hers, whispering something in her ear that made her smile and laugh, and stuck the photo is beautiful oak frame that had their names carved at the top and enchanted swirls around the edges. Unique, heartfelt, and not so girly a teenage boy would be embarrassed by it. Not bad for a first-Christmas gift.

When she got down to Christmas breakfast, dressed in a red tea-length dress since every meal at Christmas is a formal affair in their family, her parents were already there, and Katerina could smell the cinnamon and raspberries from the coffee before she even saw the pot. She took a seat to her father's right, and poured herself a cup before anyone had a chance to say anything to her. She'd need all the coffee she could get to deal with her mother today.

Her mother has traditionally always been a mass of stress on Christmas between making sure everyone's gifts are in order, the meals were planned and a success befitting any wealthy pureblood family, and the decorations were in perfect condition should anyone who's not family drop by and see. When she was younger, Katerina used to love helping her mother make sure everything was exactly the way it should be, but as she hit her teens and her and her mother's relationship began to show its cracks, she only cared if she and her mother didn't butt heads all day about one thing or another.

"You got a package this morning from Annabelle and Nathan, dear. I put it near the tree with the rest," her mother said, and Katerina was silently glad they were at least starting out civilly.

"Thank you, mother," the young witch replied, offering her a kind smile between sips of coffee.

"I'm excited to see what young Mr. Bailey has sent you as well," her mother added, and Katerina stifled a groan. "Have you two decided whether you'll start the proper courting events soon? You'll both be graduating this year after all."

With a slow exhale Katerina shook her head. "Bash and I have been taking things slow. We have been too focused on N.E.W.T.s for the time being."

In truth, they hadn't even discussed it. Sure, they'd discussed their futures, but as individuals, not as a unit. Bash had dreams of becoming an architect, which no one really thinks about when buildings all over wizarding England seem to just appear. But someone has to design them, and Bash wanted to be one of those designers. Katerina, on the other hand, was still deciding. She'd considered, once upon a time, becoming a lawyer like her mother. Well, not exactly like her mother. She didn't feel like she could defend people who she didn't think deserved it. Instead she thought about being a prosecutor, or do insurance for major companies. But now she wasn't sure she'd ever actually wanted to do that, or if she just wanted to do something to make her mother proud regardless of what it was. And the whole country movement didn't help matters. Did she want to find a job in the UK, or wait until she was able to go back home and go to university with her friends? Time was winding down and she still hadn't come to a decision about what to do post-graduation. But getting married right away definitely wasn't one of her preferred options.

"Yes, but-" her mother began but her father cut her off.

"That's very smart of you, pumpkin. School first," he said, his tone etched in finality on the subject. Benny finally joined them and they ate the rest of their breakfast mostly in silence save for their mother's fussing over Ben and the occasional comment from Katerina or her father on various safer, less boyfriend-y topics. Katerina couldn't remember a more awkward Christmas breakfast in her life.

Once breakfast was finished and the table was cleared, the nuclear family gathered in the family room with a fresh round of peppermint hot chocolate and gingerbread scones, a 10-foot noble fir twinkling with white fairy lights and heirloom glass ornaments. Helena waved her wand, distributing the gifts underneath so they landed in careful piles near the receiver. Katerina could tell by the shimmery wrapping paper which one was from Annie and Nate, and a small, elegantly wrapped black one clearly from Bash.

Ben received a new cloak, dragonhide as well but much more masculine, from their father, as well as new quidditch gloves and a couple of books from their mother. Katerina had obtained ordering information for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and purchased Ben a headless hat (which he immediately put on his head and scared the daylights out of their mother when his head suddenly vanished), and a Lucky Dip box which even she didn't know what was inside. After their mother's reaction however, Benny wisely decided to open it later when she wasn't around.

Katerina was given by her father a gold filigree framed scrying mirror with a purple velvet carrying pouch designed specifically to keep it from breaking no matter how it's treated, plus several dresses and new black clutch purse from her mother. The purse, apparently, had an extension charm on it, and Katerina was surprised by her mother's thoughtful gift considering their recent situation. Ben got her a set of 50 candles in various sizes and colors, which were perfect since she'd recently used her last one in a Divination class, and Annie and Nate sent her a diary with an enchantment that will allow them to write back and forth on the pages in real-time. Katerina knew Annie was responsible for the enchantment, being that the girl had always been better than her twin at complicated charms, but was thankful nonetheless for a way to speak with them that was more private than a floo call and faster than owl post.

Helena practically shoved Bash's gift against Katerina's chest, and she was nearly tempted to tell her she'd open it later in private just to irk her mother. Instead she turned the small square box over in her hands a few times before settling on an ideal place to peel back the wrapping paper. Underneath was a white jewelry gift box with the word " _Pandora"_ etched across the top, and Katerina's hands immediately began to sweat. _Pandora's box. Fitting,_ she thought, before opening the lid. Inside lay a dainty gold bracelet with a heart-shaped clasp. Her breath hitched as she noticed the tiny dangling flower charm, it's petals made of layered strips of gold, and in the center rested an even smaller clear stone, like a diamond - his birthstone for April - but could also be alexandrite, her birthstone for June. _How clever,_ she thought, running a finger along the bracelet and the charm in turn before picking it up to show everyone. Her mother gasped at the piece of jewelry.

"Oh, honey," Helena breathed, a delicately manicured hand near her mouth in awe. "It's gorgeous."

"I thought you two weren't officially courting yet," Benny quipped, leaning in to get a closer look.

"We're not," Katerina replied, realizing what this means. If she puts the bracelet on, then they were definitely courting, since pureblood tradition states that jewelry given, especially a bracelet, is the first proposal of intent. The only thing that tops it is a ring, usually a family ring.

Which she already received and accepted from another, even if she never really wore it.

The bracelet was gorgeous and classically simple with its solitary charm, very much her style as far as jewelry went. But part of her couldn't bring herself to clasp it around her wrist. She'd told her parents the truth, they had been taking it slow, and as much as she cared about Bash, what this meant was someone else had tried to decide her fate without asking her first. Again.

She placed the bracelet back in the box and closed it. She'd have to talk to him about this, and the sooner the better, before he also got the same hurt look in his eye that Draco had when he realized she wasn't wearing his ring. Her mind was drawn to the ring, still sat in her clothes trunk at Hogwarts, itching to be released from its prison and claimed by her. She _definitely_ had a lot of thinking to do.

"Well," her father began, clearly trying to dispel the awkward silence and prevent his wife from further comment about the situation, "I believe it's your turn, darling." He handed a package to his wife, and Katerina spaced out while her parents opened their gifts.

When all was finished, the adults retired to their study, since apparently even Christmas couldn't stop them from working, and the children went to Ben's room with fresh cups of peppermint hot chocolate.

"Do you miss him?" Ben asked as he worked to get the package on his Lucky Dip box open.

"Who?" she asked, only half listening to the question as she tapped a No-Maj pen absently against a blank page in her new two-way journal. She heard Ben snort amusedly.

"I guess that answers that," he mumbled. The box contained a Portable Swamp, a Rubby O'Chicken, and a couple of individually wrapped Canary Creams. She closed the journal after writing off a quick _Merry Christmas, Love you both_ , and leaned back on the headboard of the bed, mug in hand.

"If you mean Bash, yes, of course I do,' she finally replied, but even she could hear the lack of genuine conviction in her voice.

"Yeah, real convincing." Her brother repacked the box and set it aside, taking up his mug as well and looking at her with one eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"I haven't talked to Draco since the incident at the lake," she reminded him before taking a sip.

"But…" he prompted.

"But _what?_ " she snapped. Ben didn't flinch, just waited. Her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of dark green and she knew the floodgates were cracking open. "Do you want me to tell you I miss him? Fine. I do. Which is completely stupid because it's not like there's even enough to miss."

"Then what's the problem?"

She sighed indignantly. "The problem is that this is even happening at all."

"Maybe you should write him. Just a quick 'Happy Christmas' or whatever the Brits say."

"I've considered it." She stirred her drink, watching the marshmallows dissolve in the steaming liquid. "But that doesn't seem like enough. And there's no way I could say anything else that would matter."

"You never know until you try," he quipped. She rolled her eyes and let her head drop back against the headboard.

" _I'll do anything to never have to leave you again."_ Dream Draco's sleepy promise repeated in her mind every day since she'd heard it. She knew her subconscious had just playing some sick joke on her, but she wished it had been real. And she hated herself for it, especially when she watched the gold Pandora bracelet sparkle against the yule log's flames. Since the dream, she'd actually looked forward to going to sleep, hoping every time that he'd be there to make more promises, even if it was all in her head, but nothing had come since. Yet she continued to cling to the hope the same way she had clung to him at the lake, like she might drown if she let go.

"I think maybe I'm gonna take a nap before supper," she resolved, vanishing the mug and getting off the bed. "Knock if you need anything." She gave Ben a quick hug, grabbed the journal and went back to her own room, warding the door just in case anyone else (her mother) decided to bug her.

It wasn't until she had sat on her bed that she realized there was an envelope stuck between the window shutters, flapping loudly in the wind. She got up and pulled it through, turning it over a few times looking for a sender name. Nothing. _Could it be?_ she wondered. She nearly tore the envelope completely in half in her haste to get it open, and pulled the folded bit of parchment out so quick she nearly threw it.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _Thank you for your gift. It was unexpected, and I'm afraid I didn't get you one in return, but I'll make it up to you later, if you'll allow me. I'm sorry about the way I acted last time I saw you. You deserve better friends, but I'm thankful you still choose to be mine. I hope your Christmas is going well. See you in the New Year._

 _Always yours,_

 _Blaise_

The heavy rain cloud of disappointment gathered in the air around her, along with a wracking of guilt for being disappointed by the letter's sender. She set the letter and envelope aside on her nightstand, and fell dramatically back on her bed. She did her best to clear her mind, but all she could see were the letter's words scrawled in the blackness behind her eyelids, feel the anxiety fluttering about in her stomach from wishing the letter had been from Draco; not Blaise, not even Bash.

After several minutes of restlessness, she slumped off her bed to her desk, opening a small potions and herbs chest in which she kept some basics. Next to her many vials of Dreamless Sleep (which she'd stocked up on when the nightmares began) nestled a vile of Valerian extract. In normal doses, Valerian has the power to induce natural sleep for hours, but she knew only a drop or two would be enough to suffice for an hour's nap. She was, of course, concerned about having a nightmare, but the possibility of seeing Draco was enough to take the chance. She withdrew the stopper on the vial, and used a small dropper to place two tiny drops under her tongue before replacing the vial in the chest and returning to her bed. The Valerian seeped into her system, and within seconds she could feel sleep begin to tug at the edges of her mind. She did her best to focus on the one person she wanted to see in the last few moments before sleep finally took her.

.o.0.o.0.o.

 _At first, there was nothing. Darkness. Heavy and seemingly impenetrable._

 _Then, she heard a sound, like steam being released in short bursts from a pot, and it took a moment for her to realize the hissing was exhales of breath. Pained breath, punctuated with the occasional quiet whimper. She shook her head back and forth, willing sight to come to her, and soon a scene began before her eyes._

 _She was in a room she'd never been in before. A bedroom, if the huge oak four-poster bed against one wall was any indication. She took a quiet moment to look around. She was standing by a door, one she figured led out of the room, but she didn't open it to check. There were two other doors along another wall, one probably a bathroom and another… a closet perhaps? A window on the far side of the room showed that it was snowing outside, but not much else could be seen beyond that to let her know exactly where she was._

 _She heard a shuffling of bed sheets and then a weak voice drew her attention to the bed. "Kate?"_

 _Draco was sat up in bed, covered to the waist by black satin sheets, but bare above it, his white-blond hair tousled like he'd been sleeping himself. She took a few steps toward the bed, stopping next to one of the tall posters and leaned against it. She studied him for a second, noticing the concern in his eyes at her presence, but made no move to get up. Her eyes roamed from his face, down his chest and stomach and arms, taking in the clear evidence of_ Cruciatus _scars and a faint line wrapping around his left hand. Her stomach did backflips, and she was glad she was already leaning against the bed when her knees nearly gave way at the sight of another scar on his left forearm. He was leaning up on his hands, the black tattoo marring his alabaster skin. The skin right around it was still red with irritation, obviously freshly branded._

 _He caught her staring at it, and immediately tried to cover it, hissing when it came into contact with the sheet. She wanted to run, wanted to wake up and shove this nightmare into the back of her mind with the rest, but at the whimper of pain that escaped his lips and the look of agony in his eyes, she felt her feet betray her. Tentatively, she approached him, taking a seat next to where he was sitting before her legs really could give out. He moved away slightly, trying to keep the mark covered. They simply stared at each other for a few pregnant moments, unsure of what to say. Against her better judgment, Kate reached out, took hold of the sheet and gently yanked it free from his hand to reveal his arm again. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel tears prickling the corners of her eyes._

" _Kate," she heard him whisper again, calling her attention from his arm to his eyes. They were red rimmed from crying, the dark circles under them a mosaic of crimson and blackberry, and she wondered how often he went without sleep. She reached up her right hand and placed it against his cheek, running her thumb lightly under his eye like she could wipe the color away. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes in the process, and she could feel his pain like pin pricks against her palm._

" _I'm here," she promised. A single tear escaped his eye, landing against her hand. She pulled it back, and carefully took his left arm in her hands, turning it to get a better look. He looked up at her, trying to gauge her reaction while she carefully traced a forefinger from the vow scar around the edges of the new mark. He stiffened at first, but as she went on he seemed to relax into her touch. More silence. Soon he reached out with his free hand and wiped away a tear she hadn't realized she let slip._

" _I'm sorry," he whispered, dropping his hand back to the bed and pulling his left from her grasp. She suddenly felt cold without his touch, but wasn't sure what to do. She watched him shift away from her more, moving to get off the bed on the opposite side. His back was marked with the same_ Cruciatus _scars, interwoven by longer lines crosshatching the skin like a woven basket. He stood before the window, arms crossed, clad only in a pair of black boxer briefs that hugged his lean hips in a way she'd have considered beautiful if she wasn't so caught up in the sight of his back. She came around the bed and stood behind him, carefully reaching out to place a hand flat against his back over a particularly bad spot._

" _Not all of these were done with magic, were they," she said, but it was rhetorical. She felt him exhale deeply and drop his head forward._

" _My father was partial to flogging until he felt I was old enough to handle the_ Cruciatus _," he replied. Kate's head reeled. How was a nightmare giving her this much detail? How could her mind conjure this much depravity regarding a man she hardly knew? She was just sleeping. Wasn't she?_

 _She ran her hand down his back and around his side as she moved in front of him. He lifted his head enough to meet her eyes, and she could see the strangest mix of emotions on his face. He reached for her left hand, holding it carefully, turning it this way and that, delicately tracing the faint lines of their vow to keep his secret from before. She'd barely noticed them herself, and if Bash had noticed, he'd never said anything, though he wasn't the most perceptive when he had her declothed in bed._

" _Draco," she started carefully, like she was concerned he'd turn and run. "This is your bedroom at the Manor right?" He nodded, and she watched as his expression changed from affirmation to confusion. She took a step back, the backs of her legs hitting the seat in front of the window causing her to sit hard on the sill. "How would I know what it looks like?" she asked under her breath, more to herself than him._

" _Because my nightmares always involve this place," he answered anyway, shrugging a shoulder, still running his thumb lightly over the back of her hand. Her heart leapt into her throat._

"Your _nightmares?" she asked incredulously._ Why would he think this is his nightmare? I'm the one dreaming this _, she thought. Unless…_

" _Well, yeah," he continued, letting go of her hand to move back to the bed and sitting at the edge, facing her. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. "It's weird how vivid all of my dreams have gotten as of late."_

" _Vivid how?" she asked, grasping desperately for whatever composure she could manage. He shrugged again._

" _Like, the fact I even know I'm asleep right now. Normally that'd be enough to wake me up, but lately…." He trailed off. She looked at the ground like it held all the answers._ He thinks he's dreaming _, she mentally told herself._ My dream version of him thinks he's dreaming. But, that makes so sense. I'm the one dreaming. _Both hands moved to her face, covering her mouth as she leaned her elbows on her knees. Was it possible they were dream walking? She'd certainly heard of people being able to walk amongst other people's dreams, but that was only in the extremely rare cases of… bonded soul mates._ Shit shit shit. But how?

 _She looked up, meeting his eyes as the shock and confusion set in like a stone in her stomach. His sullen look changed to one of deep-set concern and he moved over to her, kneeling in front of her to take her hands in his._

" _Kate, what's wrong?" She could feel his magic buzzing with hers the same way it did in person, the same way it did in the last dream he appeared in. She opened her mouth to reply but was stunned into silence by this. "Kate? Kate!" She started to feel herself fading, a familiar tingling that told her she was about to wake up. She had to know if this was a dream-walk or just a vivid nightmare._

" _The Oak, two days." He looked at her with obvious confusion, but the tingling increased before she could say more._

" _What are you talking about? Kate?" he repeated her name again and again._

" _Draco?" came a voice, far off like it was submerged in water. "Draco, honey, wake up."_

 _Everything went black again._

.o.0.o.0.o.

Katerina sat bolt upright in bed, hand clutching her chest in an attempt to will her heart to stop trying to beat its way out of her. Her room was dark, the sun having gone down at some point. How long had she been asleep? She reached for her wand to check the time. 4:30pm. She'd been out for 2 hours, but it seemed like minutes.

A knock sounded at her door, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Pumpkin," came her father's voice. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Be there soon, dad!" she called back, trying to sound more calm than she felt. She heard him move away from the door and she looked toward the window. Snow was falling steadily, but the fog kept her from seeing beyond that. Her mind reeling, trying to organize her thoughts. The library had to have something on this. But first she had to get through dinner. And what happens in two days? Does she go? Will he?

With a frustrated groan, she got up to change for dinner, hoping her intuition was right about this. And worried that it was.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Draco awoke to his mother shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Draco, honey, wake up. You're having a nightmare," Narcissa Malfoy spoke softly. _A nightmare, indeed._

"I'm fine, mother," he replied, rubbing his hands over his face to shake off the remnants of sleep. She looked at him skeptically. He could feel his whole body shaking with adrenaline, and was sure he was paler than usual, but he hoped his mum would chalk it up to the marking rather than ask any questions.

"If you're sure. Get ready when you can. Dinner will be ready soon." His mother patted his arm lightly and sauntered off, her anxious demeanor only making things worse.

Kate had come to him again, but this time his mind was torturing him worse than the Dark Lord had the day before when he was marked. He wanted to really believe she'd been here in his room with him to work through this time. She'd told him a message, and he desperately wanted to think it was real, that she would see him in two days at the pub where it began. But hope wasn't something he could afford to have right now, not with that psychopath living under his roof, demanding a family Christmas dinner like Draco hadn't just been branded a monster. No, hope had no place within these walls.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't look beyond them, in two days time. Even if it wasn't real, even if it was all in his head, he had a reason to get away from the manor, from the maniacs inhabiting it, if only for a short time.

.o.0.o.0.o.

 **A/N:** I'm going to assume everyone knows the legend of Pandora's Box, but the term is also used to describe "a process that generates many complicated problems as the result of unwise interference in something" (google dictionary), and I feel like that fit the description of this pretty well. R/R please and thank you! - QOP


	23. Chapter 23: In Your Dreams

**Chapter 23: In Your Dreams**

Draco stood under the oak tree for which the pub was named, a disillusionment cast to remain hidden. It was half-eight at night and he'd been there for over an hour, unsure of when, or if, she'd show because she'd never actually given him a specific time. The snow was gathering around him, leaving an empty circle where it fell just beyond his umbrella charm, and occasionally he'd kick the snow around to keep from giving his location away too quickly.

His mind wandered several times as he waited. What if his mind had just been playing a cruel trick on him again that night? What if he'd risked his life leaving the manor for no reason? Or worse, what if she _did_ show up? With each minute that passed his heart would plummet a little farther into the abyss. What would he even say to her if she did show? How would she react to seeing him? He supposed she didn't have to, not with the disillusionment. He could let her stand there for an hour waiting just like he had and then let her leave disappointed like he felt. Every few minutes he'd be drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of snow crunching underfoot, and he'd urgently search for the familiar green peacoat and auburn hair only to find it was a couple of muggles heading toward the sanctuary the pub offered from the cold.

He absently rubbed his forearm through his coat sleeve. That night had to be a dream, the real Kate would have run at the first sight of the ugly black brand.

Who was he kidding? She didn't run even when he told her the truth about his mission. She stood her ground and offered to help him, which made him furious and thankful all at once for that daft witch.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts once again by the sound of the church bell down the way. 9PM and she still hadn't shown. He cursed himself for getting his hopes up. He should have known better to allow any hope when it came to anything. He should have known that even Kate wasn't going to be ther-

"Draco?"

His heart stopped altogether, he was sure of it. Standing a few paces away was a cloaked figure, face covered by the shadow of the hood over it, but the height was unmistakable. She pulled the hood back, glancing around the area he was standing, not seeing him, but somehow aware he was there. He could see the sparkle of her eyes, reflecting the glow from the windows of the pub, and his heart restarted, matching every beat of her magic pulsing against his. He realized that's how she knew, she could feel the connection the same as him. He could still leave, aparate away without a word, but she'd know and he couldn't bring himself to leave her again.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," he whispered, removing the disillusionment. Her eyes darted to him, and he heard her gasp sharply, hand covering her beautiful mouth in shock.

Realization set in. She was here, standing a few short paces away, brought here by a message she'd given him in what he thought was just another nightmare.

" _This is your bedroom at the Manor right?"_ she'd asked. He thought it a bit weird at the time, but had chalked the question up to his mind filling in gaps about her. Now he was realizing she had asked because she's never actually been there so there was no way she'd know what it looked like, but she could see it the same as him because she had been in his mind the whole time. She had been piecing this together longer than he had and he was suddenly angry that he hadn't caught on sooner. They continued to stare at each other in disbelief and he felt the urge to say something, anything.

"H-How?" he croaked out. _Clever_. She shook her head slowly, eyes wide, but couldn't seem to bring herself to speak. His feet moved of their own accord and he was standing right in front of her before he realized it, the draw of her magic almost too much. More footsteps around them drew their attention away, and both seemed to have the same thought as they silently turned together and entered the pub. He directed Kate to an empty booth near the back before going to get a couple of drinks from the bar.

"Thank you," she mumbled when he placed a hot mulled cider in front of her, and he took a seat across from her, a glass of the pub's strongest whiskey in hand.

"How?" he tried again, feeling more solid this time as the whiskey burned a trail through his chest. She didn't respond right away, and he silently hoped she wouldn't at all. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"It seems…" she began, and he watched her slowly drag her eyes from her drink to his face, fear and uncertainty fighting behind the emerald irises before hardening with surety. "It seems we may have… accidentally… completed the bond." He'd raised his drink to his lips as she started talking and nearly choked to death on the liquid at her comment. When he recovered, he felt sure he was going to be sick.

"How?" He realized it was the only word he'd said so far. A flash of irritation across her face told him she realized it too.

"I've scanned every book in my family's, albeit limited, library, and the only thing I've found about this says the bond can be completed without the exchanging of jewelry if…." she paused, chewing her lower lip like she was unsure how to finish the statement.

"If what?" he growled, his own annoyance at her stalling increasing by the second.

"If the bonded couple's hearts are matched as well." He looked at her confused, unsure what she was getting at. She huffed in annoyance and shoved her hand in her pocket, retrieving a piece of parchment that looked like it had been torn from a book. She handed it to him without another word, and he opened it carefully, as if afraid it might explode in his hands. The sections on the page she apparently thought important had been underlined.

" _...The bond, as it exists between two linked magicks, can be completed if the intendeds' magics recognize the couple as being of like-mind and like-heart. In this rare case, the soul-bonding can be completed with a gesture as small as a touch or a kiss, and the giving of a family ring is no longer necessary. The couple's magicks become one, and both profit from the increase in power brought by the other…"_ He skimmed the page until his eye caught something else. "… _Bonded souls have been known to develop a range of rare powers including, but not limited to, increased empathic connection, dream walking, telepathy (not to be confused with legilimency which can be blocked with the right counter-spell), the ability to transport or apparate to the other in a time of serious need…"_ The list went on and Draco could feel his head pounding with strain from the influx of information. He folded the paper back up and set it on the table between them.

Bonded. Completely.

"But-"

"If you say 'how' one more time, I'll hex you into oblivion," she replied. He glared at her, but she only crossed her arms defiantly. "Tell me, _darling_ ," she drawled, earning a sneer and an eye roll from him even as his stomach filled with butterflies at the endearment, "can you think of any particular moment tonight when either of us has actually said anything out loud? Even right now?"

As he opened his mouth to reply, he realized she was right. Her mouth had been closed the whole time, yet he could hear her in his head as clearly as if he'd heard her actual voice, and not once did he feel any sort of tingling in the center of his forehead normally associated with his normal occlumency shields being used. His mouth snapped shut as he looked around the pub. If anyone had been paying any attention, they'd have just seen two people making weird faces at each other but never actually saying anything.

"Exactly. Which means the… gifts are developing faster than I realized," she answered, this time out loud. He took a deep breath and nodded, trying to understand if he was getting this straight.

"So, telepathy, check. And the dream walking, obviously," he stated, trying to focus on thinking it at her rather than saying it aloud. It wouldn't do to have muggles overhear them. "But how does that work?"

She shook her head once and shrugged. "I'm not sure. If the book is correct, then the bond has been completed for weeks, but we haven't actually been around each other to find out until recently."

"Is there anyway to prevent these dream walks from happening?" he asked anxiously. He can't have her popping up in his mind every night. It wasn't safe for her in person as it was, and the last thing he needed was to wake up calling her name again and have the wrong person overhear him. She nodded like she'd heard him.

"Well, normally I take Dreamless Sleep. To stop the nightmares, you know?" she asked rhetorically. His breath hitched a bit and he nodded. Boy, did he know. "But only twice recently did I take something else or nothing at all." His eyebrows knitted together in question, but he didn't ask, knowing at this point she'd know what even his silence meant. "One of those times was two nights ago."

He grunted in understanding, not sure what to say. _Two nights ago? Okay, that made sense._ "And the other time?"

She reddened from her neck to her hairline, but her emerald gaze never wavered from his stormy blues. "Last Saturday." _What? Last…._ She took a drink of her mulled wine while he processed this information. All at once he felt his whole body heat up with the memory of that night and his groin rebelled against his mind when the image of her writhing above him flashed into view.

"Oh," he choked, averting his gaze to his own tumbler instead of her face. He knew exactly what she was talking about and suddenly wished he hadn't asked. It took all of his strength to remain focused and not adjust his progressively straining trousers. A rather undignified snort followed by a breathy giggle drew his attention back to her. Was she really laughing about this? How was this funny?

"Oh, calm down, lover boy. You have to admit it's kind of funny," she chided, hardly doing her best to stifle the giggling. His brows furrowed together in annoyance and he leaned back in the chair to create some distance between them, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

"I fail to see what's funny about what happened that night." It wasn't a great night to begin with once he failed to get into the party, and taking Pansy back to his room had been the bad idea cherry on top of the rest of the bad idea sundae. Sure, he'd made progress on that blasted cabinet, and sure, the dream he'd had of him and Kate getting… intimate… was thrilling to say the least, but now morbidly embarrassing that it wasn't an ordinary dream. And now to make things worse this little witch was laughing at him for it.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you, Draco."

 _Fuck._

"Language."

"Stop doing that," he growled. The smirk she gave him reminded him why she was a Slytherin.

"I don't get all of it, but you think loudly. Anyway," she said waving her hand in dismissal and taking a sip of her drink, which he absently figured was probably cold at this point, "I just find it amusing that both of us were able to conjure this sex dream when all we've done the last few months is fight."

"Way to put it so delicately," he sneered, only uncrossing his arms long enough to down the rest of his whiskey.

"Grow up." Something flashed dangerously through his eyes and she laughed again. His mind recalled the memory of them at the Black Lake when she'd laughed at his discomfited state until he'd had enough and pounced on her. Was she doing the same thing now? Trying to rile him up until he broke down and confessed some undying affection he felt because of this unfortunate bonding? He could see her blush deeping, could hear the same memory playing through her mind as well. It was unnerving to be so intimately bonded to another person, mind, body and soul.

"So… what now?" he asked, unsure what else to say. One corner of her mouth twitched at the same time as she shrugged one shoulder, shoving her hands in her pockets under the table.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's not like we can just show up at school after the new year arm-in-arm and making public declarations of love," she offered sensibly. "Everything you're doing… that you're meant to do, it complicates things significantly-"

"You think?" She shot him a warning glare for interrupting, but he only smirked, knowing it was his turn to get her riled up instead.

"I _think_ it's best we continue with how things are, at least until we figure out if there's any other options for us."

"Fine. But I want you to wear the ring. If not on your finger, then put it back around your neck."

She looked taken aback. "There's no reason at this point. The bond is completed already."

An irritated growl bubbled from his chest. "The ancient magic in it will keep you safe."

"Putting it back on doesn't keep things inconspicuous-"

"-No one needs to know it's even there-"

"-I just don't think it's a good idea right n-"

"-When the time comes I'll get you a proper one but for n-"

"Bash has offered his intent."

She rushed it out so quickly he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. He snapped his mouth shut, his mind going fuzzy with the sound of her anxiety at telling him this. Quickly his shock gave way to anger, and he felt a strong desire to hex everyone within spitting distance. "He gave me a bracelet for Christmas," she whispered.

"And you're wearing it?" he half accused, afraid to know the answer. She shook her head violently and pulled her sleeves up to reveal her bare wrists.

"No, I-"

"But you're going to?" he interrupted again. She exhaled audibly and her hands dropped to the table, flattening against the surface like she was trying to keep from strangling him.

"No. I'm not going to be courted by anoth-"

"So you're going to break up with him?" He tried not to sound hopeful, but he was well aware she could see right through him now.

"What? No, I just don't want him to get the wrong idea-"

"About what? That you're somehow free to be with him?"

"I am free to be with whomever I choose until the time comes that the bond needs to be officiated."

"And until then there's nothing I can say about who you choose to shag, it just won't be me?"

She barked a laugh. "Way to put it so delicately." He could feel his anger crackling from his fingertips. Or was it her anger? "I don't know where you think you get off, and I frankly don't care. You've spent the last half hour telling me what to do, but you've never actually considered what _I_ might want. You just sit on that bench like it's some kind of throne, making demands of me, but you don't even rule yourself." With a final sharp look she slid out of the booth, snatched up the previously forgotten torn-out page, and headed for the door.

He sat there stunned for a few seconds, blinking after her like an owl. Did she really think she could insult him like that and then walk away? Not on his wand. Draco slid out of the booth as well, putting his old seeker agility to good use as he easily caught up to her just as she reached the cold outside air. The snow had stopped, but despite the cold his anger at the situation was keeping him warm enough.

He knew that she knew he was right behind her, but she didn't stop walking, instead heading straight for the closest concealed apparition point. "You think I _wanted_ to be bonded to the most irritating yank in all of England?" he exclaimed out loud, not caring who might hear. That stopped her. She spun on her heel, wand in hand pointed right at his sternum. His heart seized.

"Why did you come then? Why not just ignore the message and stay away from me like you told me so many times to do?!" All at once her grief slammed into him, and he could see her eyes reddening with unshed tears. He was about to draw his wand, but he could see it in her mind that she wouldn't actually hurt him, so instead he put his hands up in mock surrender and chose to use words to disarm her.

 _Here goes nothing_. "I told you I'd always come back for you." He saw something flash before her evergreen eyes, the memory of their dreamy night together accompanied by the understanding of why he'd said what he said. His anger began to ebb, but he tried to hold on to his pride for all it was worth lest he be totally vulnerable. He gently pushed the tip of her wand away from him until she finally dropped her arm all together. "I meant what I said, at the lake," he took a step toward her, the forced sneer on his face not matching the softness in his words, "and in the first dream," another step, stalking toward her like a beast after prey. She took an involuntary step back and stumbled over a root hidden beneath a blanket of snow. Once again thankful that he hadn't completely lost his athletic abilities, Draco shot forward and grabbed her tightly at the bicep, hauling her back to her feet before her back hit the snow. He deposited her nearly flush against him, finding himself unable (or unwilling, if he was totally honest) to let go of her. She let out a ragged breath, puffs of white air trailing with it. As soon as his hand grasped her arm, he could feel his anger melt away like spring snow, hers following not far behind his.

"That's not fair," she breathed, staring at the center of his chest, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Fair doesn't seem to be our thing," he replied, placing a finger from his free hand under her chin to gently coax her into looking at him. He could feel the fear and hesitancy that reflected in her eyes, and it took all of his power not to kiss her when her tongue darted out to wet her wind-dried lips. He had a decision to make regarding her and precious little time to make it before those at the manor would notice his absence and come after him… _them_.

"I meant what I said about not being one to share," he began. She cringed a bit, but could apparently tell he wasn't finished so she didn't interject. "But, I'd rather you be safe with someone else than in constant danger because of me."

"Draco I-"

He stopped her by running his thumb across her bottom lip lightly.

"Just promise me something." Fuck, he was going to regret this. She swallowed hard but bobbed her head slightly in a nod. "If it comes down to a choice, between him and me, make your choice based on who you _want_ , not because the bond says you have to." Her eyes widened and she stood there for a moment stunned. There it was, that bloody vulnerability he'd been trying to avoid, laid out before her like a sacrificial offering. The danger he was putting her in was completely unfair, but he was a selfish coward, and the idea of being without her now was unbearable. He could tell she wasn't sure what to say, so many thoughts warring in her mind, and suddenly felt like more of a voyeur than he normally did when he plainly legilimensed someone. She searched his eyes the same way he was searching hers, and he could feel his heart rate steadily increasing as more silent moments ticked past.

Then her mind seemed made up, and she grasped the collar of his coat under his chin with her free hand (since he still hadn't let go of the other arm) and tugged him down so his lips met hers. He moved his hand from under her chin to rest at the nape of her neck, his other arm letting go of hers only long enough to sweep both arms behind her back to pull her as close to him as possible. Her newly freed arm snaked up over his shoulder, her fingers tangling into his hair and pulling slightly. They deepened the kiss, bobbing and weaving slightly to match each other's give and take, and he could feel her apprehension to go further being beaten by her desire for more.

Her apprehension, however, allowed him to gather his wits and he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breaths. She kept her arm around his neck, the other still solidly clutching his coat while his arms stayed wrapped around her, afraid that if he let go she'd vanish before his eyes.

"You can't keep pushing me away anymore," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Draco swallowed hard, unsure what to say. "I know your task, and I know it can't be changed, and I've made my choice based on that." She brought her small hand up to cup his cheek, similar to the way she had in the last dream, and she repeated the accompanying promise. "I'm here. You are not alone."

He searched her eyes again, hoping his silent communication of thankfulness was enough to negate his sudden inability to vocalise anything at all. She gave him a half-smile in understanding before pushing up on her toes to brush her lips against his again. This kiss was softer, less rushed, and he could almost believe for a second that they had all the time in the world. But they didn't. He needed to get back, and soon. She broke the kiss then.

"You're right," she said in response to his internal thoughts. "It's already late and someone will begin to notice." He narrowed his eyes at her for a second before shaking his head, unable to fight a smirk.

"I'm going to have to get used to that," he remarked.

"I'm going to have to find a way to use it to my advantage," she said, shooting him a cheeky grin as she pulled away from his grasp, preparing to leave as well. He suddenly registered the frigid air now that her body heat was gone.

"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it," he quipped, earning a small burst of laughter from the witch. The sound of it brought the butterflies from earlier back, and he had to fight to reach for her again.

" _Macbeth_. Good choice," she responded, a genuine smile on her face, and he realized he hadn't seen one of those since her trickery at the lake. He was glad this one was from her laughing at his joke rather than at him as a joke.

He could tell she didn't want to leave him; could hear her internal indecision to let him go back to his monstrous situation back home, warring with her conscious to steal him away entirely. His heart broke a bit, and he did reach for her if only to feel grounded, but also to reassure them both that they were real. His head dipped to give her one last chaste kiss for the evening.

Pulling back, his breath ghosting across her lips he promised, "I'll see you later." She shivered under his touch but smiled anyway as she backed up a couple of feet just out of reach.

"In your dreams."

And she was gone.


	24. Chapter 24: Keep Your Friends Close

**A/N: Whooooo Happy New Years Eve everyone! Terribly sorry about the longer-than-usual delay, but I've managed to travel internationally for Christmas and New Years, and just haven't found the time to update. Thank you so much to my reviewers leaving the lovely messages. You're the best. Anyway stay safe this New Years Eve and I look forward to having more time to write in the new year. As always, R/R. - QOP**

.o.0.o.0.o.

 **Chapter 24: Keep Your Friends Close...**

New Year's came and went, and Katerina wasn't bothered in the slightest by the lack of grandeur. Normally her parents threw a lavish party for the event, but with most of the pureblood families keeping to themselves for one reason or another, Helena and Christophero opted to spend a quiet night in with their children instead. What that really meant was her parents had holed themselves up in their office working while Benny and Kate entertained themselves with whatever was available. Ben even got to spend a day throwing snowballs with Daniel, their neighbor, and Kate was surprised her mother never said a word about it.

Another lovely part of choosing to stay in for the last few days of break was her ability to feign an illness in order to avoid seeing Bash. He'd written her every day, just like she'd said she would, but she knew he'd be able to tell she was avoiding him when she only responded to every other letter. She needed time to think about what to tell him. The bracelet had stayed tucked safely in its box in a drawer until the time came for her to pack it in her school trunk, and she'd rehearsed over and over exactly what she'd say to him when the time came.

As the Hogwarts Express chugged along its path through the Highlands, Kate tried to look invested in the conversations between her friends instead of going over her speech again and again in her head. Bash had seemed glad to see her, but she could tell he was a bit withdrawn in the way he held her hand, or how his arm draped more across the back of the seat rather than right over her shoulders. Olivia and Karen had given them a knowing glance, but Kate only returned a look and small shrug that communicated "I'll tell you later" and tried to keep focused.

When the train docked and everyone got off, Kate clung close to the girls and held Bash's hand loosely. She absently searched the crowd for a head of blond hair if only to reassure herself he was real, and was rewarded with a mental niggling somewhere nearby, grumbling about "bloody insufferably first years" or something to that effect.

" _I'm sure you were just as bad back then,_ " she thought as loudly as possible.

" _I'll have you know I've always been perfect,_ " she heard the smooth drawl in her head, and she snorted a laugh, drawing the attention of Bash and Olivia who looked at her with mild concern.

"Sorry, remembering something from break," Kate said as a cover-up, and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing more. Bash's look of concern changed to one of vague reproach and she pointedly ignored it, shuffling through the crowd with the rest in silence toward the Great Hall for welcome-back dinner.

The group sat together as always, Bash on Kate's left, Bella on her right with Charlie on his girlfriend's right. The rest filled in on the other side, and Kate willed herself not to glance down at the end of the table where Draco and his friends sat. She didn't need to look to know how he felt about being back, she could feel his agitation from where she sat ten feet away. He radiated stress, something about a cabinet that he'd never mentioned before gnawing at the forefront of his thoughts. What cabinet? She couldn't quite make out anything specific, but she made a mental note about it to ask about later.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore bellowed, and Kate drew her attention back to the table just in time to see the food unveil just as before. Bash loaded her plate as always, but they exchanged few words. Guilt niggled at her stomach, making eating seem like a far fetched idea, but she thanked him kindly enough and took a few bites to appease everyone.

Apparently being ignored finally got the better of him, and Bash leaned close to her ear to ask, "have I done something wrong?"

"No, no of course not," she tried to reassure him quietly, hoping no one else would be listening in. She shovelled a spoonful of potatoes rather intelligently into her mouth to avoid saying anything else.

"Are you sure? Because we've barely talked all day," he whispered back, laying his right hand gently on her thigh. Her skin crawled at the contact, and it took all her strength not to brush his hand off completely. "I've really missed you," he breathed against her neck, clearly trying to be seductive as he slid his hand up under her skirt, but she could feel his nerves in the way he still sat a bit too rigidly next to her. All it really made her do was choke on the masticated potato, drawing everyone's attention regardless. Bad timing, of course, but Bash pulled his hand back while Bella slapped Kate on the back until she was able to draw a regular, albeit strangled, breath again.

"It's fine," the young witch choked out, "everything is fine." Her boyfriend's eyebrows drew together skeptically, and he shifted his entire body to the left, scooting on the bench enough to withdraw all contact from her completely. She couldn't say she was that bothered by it, but she made a show of looking at him sadly for a movement, causing her friends to look at her sympathetically as she turned back to push her food around her plate with a dramatic huff. Cunning and self-preservation; that's what this house was all about, right?

" _Well played,_ " she heard in her head, and she shot a quick glance down the way to a pair of mercurial eyes studying her. His face was impassive as always, but she could see the amusement dancing behind the irises even from where she sat.

" _Someone give me an Oscar_ ," she mentally replied, returning her attention back to her friends and taking a long swig from her pumpkin juice.

" _Who's Oscar?_ " That made her snort again, which she cleverly disguised as a cough, figuring everyone would just assume she was coming down with something. Covering her mouth with one hand while waving frantically with the other so as to communicate "don't worry, I'll be fine," she hopped from her seat to run off out of the Great Hall before anyone had a chance to ask any questions. She didn't bother reflecting on whether it was believable or not.

She was halfway to the stairs leading to the dungeons when she caught the faint echo of approaching footsteps behind her. She didn't hesitate, instead trying to pick up speed down the steps despite her shorter legs while attempting to discern who it was that was following her without turning around to check.

"Excuse me!" a voice called, and she realized she could no longer pretend she didn't know they were following her. There was, afterall, no one else in the corridor. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the steps the turned to face her pursuer, right hand slipping her wand from her robes pocket just in case.

"Harry Potter?" she asked mildly incredulous. Whomever she had expected to see, it wasn't him. The bespeckled wizard stood before her, clearly trying not to shift back and forth uncomfortably but doing a horrible job of it. What had he to be nervous about? He's the famous one.

"Katerina, right?" Kate, realizing she was still in quite a defensive position, shifted her weight to her right leg and folded her arms across her chest, wand still held loosely, and trying to put off more of an uninterested air than she felt considering the boy standing in front of her.

"That's right," she responded simply, lifting a prompting eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Potter inhaled and exhaled, irritated at her tone, but didn't stand down. "I wanted to talk to you about something rather important," he began. When she didn't offer a response, he continued, "I've heard you have…" he trailed off, glancing down the hallway behind her and up the stairs before finishing with, "the Sight."

Kate managed to keep control of her features despite her shock at the revelation. It's not like it was some sort of secret, but how had it gotten back to Harry Potter?

As it was obvious he wasn't a threat, Kate slipped her wand back into her pocket and re-crossed her arms in a less-defiant stance. "If it's a tarot reading you want, Potter, I'm sure there's plenty of Gryffindors in Divination that'd be happy to do it. Or Professor Trelawney, herself."

"Yes, right, but I can't be sure it'll be accurate."

"You can't be sure it'll be accurate if I do it either. You can't trust every rumor you hear, and you don't know me. I am a Slytherin afterall. What would your ginger friend think?" The last question was said rather sarcastically, and Kate watched his clench and unclench his jaw before opening his mouth to respond.

"Very well, then. Sorry for bothering you slithering back to the dungeons. Good night," he quipped, and spun on his heel, heading back toward the stairs.

 _Well, that was rude,_ Kate thought. Why would he ask her for help anyway? What were people saying that made the Boy Who Lived believe _she_ , of all people, would be worth seeking out for revelations about the future? Still, she couldn't help her own curiosity.

With a growl and a huff, Kate strode to the bottom of the stairs and called out to get the raven-haired wizard's attention before he was halfway up the staircase. He stopped and turned, one eyebrow raised in question. "I'll help you." His other eyebrow joined the first right below his hairline and he took a step down the stairs. "Not now," she hissed, and he stopped. "Everyone will be heading to their dorms from dinner soon and it won't do to be caught talking about anything important."

"Right. You're right," he replied, looking at the floor for a second and then back up to her.

"I'll send you a note tomorrow and we'll work it out," she offered. Potter nodded and headed back up the stairs without another word.

Kate took a deep breath before turning on her heel and rushing to the Slytherin common room. Up in her shared room, Kate stripped off her robes and changed into a pair of silky sleep shorts and a 3/4-sleeve emerald jumper, pulling her hair into a messy bun to give off the illusion of relaxation in case her roommates emerged from dinner. She summoned a book from under her bed, flipped it open to a random page, and sat back against the pillows. One look at the page told her she'd managed to grab her potions book, which was filled with little slips of parchment with notes all over them, and scribbles and underlines on the pages of the book itself.

"Shit. N.E.W.T.s," she grumbled to herself, her head falling back against the headboard. She'd been so caught up her situation with Draco and what to say to Bash that she'd totally forgotten about that stupid exam. When was it again? April? May? Crap. She was still grumbling to herself when Olivia, Bella and Karen entered the dorm.

"Oh, gods, she's gone 'round the bend," she heard Karen whisper to group. Kate snapped her mouth shut and exhaled sharply.

"Entirely possible," the younger witch remarked, "considering I just remembered the stupid exams I haven't been studying for." She lifted her head to see her friends moving around their room shucking their outer robes and gathering their things to change out of the rest of their robes.

"Sickle for your thoughts," Bella said, sitting on the edge of Kate's bed once she'd changed. "We've all noticed how strange you've been acting since we got on the train and we're concerned." Kate closed her book and set it aside. Olivia and Karen sat at the edge of Karen's bed next to them, and all looked at her expectantly. She didn't know what to say, so she drew her wand and summoned the small Pandora box from her clothes trunk and deposited it in Bella's lap.

"Ah, so he did it then," Olivia breathed as Bella opened the box.

"You knew?!" Kate exclaimed. She watched the three girls exchange a look between themselves before looking back at her.

"Well, he did ask us what charm would be best to put on it," Karen admitted.

"So you all knew," Kate replied, shaking her head.

"Did he not say anything about this?" Bella asked, turning the bracelet over and closing the box.

"No. We never talked about any kind of future together, let alone this," Kate answered, gesturing toward the bracelet.

"Maybe he figured you'd talk about it when we all got back," Karen offered. Kate shrugged a shoulder, unsure what to say, and let her head fall back against the headboard once more. The girls sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Bella finally broke it.

"Katie," the witch began. Kate hummed in response but didn't raise her head. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Malfoy would it? Your reluctance to accept the proposal."

Kate opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't decide what to tell them and so closed it, exhaling sharply through her nose. There was no point in lying, but she figured she'd try anyway. "No," she finally answered, lifting her head to look at them again. "It's about not feeling ready to be engaged at sixteen. About wondering what happens if my family decides to uproot us again and move back to America. It's about…." She trailed off rather than finishing her thought. It was about Draco, and her desire to be with the wizard to whom she was bound, not this guy she'd been more or less dating as a fill-in. The rest were just excuses and she knew it, and she knew her friends knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to vocalize it to anyone else yet.

"Katie, I think you should talk to him aboot it," Olivia said, sympathy blanketing her voice. Kate just nodded in agreement and took the proffered box back from Bella.

"I will. Tomorrow. Before we start back to classes," Kate replied, setting the box on top of the book she'd set aside. Her mind conjured the image of the ring at the bottom of her trunk and she fought the urge to place it back around her neck. Another day, once this necessary conversation with Bash was over.

The girls moved from their perches to finish getting ready for bed while Kate slipped under her own covers. She briefly considered not taking any sleep aid and chancing a meet with a certain blond wizard, but decided against it, summoning a small vial of Dreamless Sleep from her medicine chest under her bed and downing it in one go. As the real world fell away into darkness, her last thought was of gray eyes, burning like molten silver right through her soul.

.o.0.o.0.o.

The next morning Kate awoke an anxious mess. How was she supposed to tell Bash she didn't want to be engaged? Or about the completed bond, which she figured she'd have to admit to sooner or later. As she changed into a pair of No-Maj denims and a black and white striped knit sweater, she tried to imagine every possible scenario for this conversation. At best, Bash would be a bit hurt but recover quickly as young men tend to do when they realize they can shag whomever they please once again. At worst, though, it'd crush him and he'd retaliate in some horrible, hurtful way and she'd lose her friends in the process if they take his side. That train of thought didn't make her feel any better, and she descended the stairs into the common room wishing she'd had the foresight to take a Calming Draught first.

Bash looked up from his place on the sofa in front of the fire, a look of concern on his face which no doubt was a result of the nervous one etched across her own. She noted he was reading his potions book, and she leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek before sitting on the sofa next to him.

"N.E.W.T. prep?" she asked, trying to dispel the awkward tension. He closed the book and set it on the arm of the sofa before turning to face her more straight on.

"Kate," he began instead, "if I've twatted everything up by giving you the bracelet just tell me full on." She looked at him sympathetically, but didn't argue.

"Bash, I feel like we maybe should have talked about it first," she tried, but even she could hear the hollowness in her words. He clearly did too, wincing a bit when she reached for his hand out of instinct. _Now or never,_ she thought, and with a deep breath she continued. "Listen. I-"

She was cut off be the appearance of Draco and his thickhead cronies, Crabbe and Goyle from the boys dormitory stairs. She could hear his mental grumbling before she saw him, but even with the warning she couldn't stay focused enough to continue. Their eyes met for a second, both remaining impassive in their expressions as Draco and the other two made their way through the common room and out the door without a word between them. Out loud at least.

" _Making up for lost time, I see,_ " came his voice in her mind.

" _Correcting an error_ ," she'd replied, and turned back to Bash before Draco made his exit.

Bash's initial expression could easily be described as startled, and his mouth hung open though no sound came out at first.

"What?" Kate asked, eyebrows knitting together at the sight of his facial expression. He continued to stare for several more beats before shaking his head.

"I just thought…" he began, his expression changing to disbelief. "For a moment there your eyes looked… silver." Kate's eye widened in her own expression of disbelief. Silver? Like Draco's? Did that happen every time they communicated silently? None of the books she'd read about this said anything about eyes changing colors. Did his turn green and she just never noticed? No, she'd have definitely noticed that. Does it only happen to her then? Do they each develop something that the other doesn't?

She was brought out of her thoughts by Bash's voice. "-pleted."

Kate blinked a few times, trying and failing to piece together what he may have said while she wasn't paying attention. The look on his face had changed again to wide-eyed understanding, and Kate silently mused about his inability to hide his feelings from his face like Draco could.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked, figuring there was no use pretending she'd heard him.

He growled a bit, and Kate could feel his annoyance rising. "I _said,_ " he snapped, "your bond has been completed. Obviously. That's why you're not wearing the bracelet." He yanked his hand out of her grasp and she rolled her eyes at the dramatics.

"Actually, I'm not wearing it because you didn't even ask or talk to me about it. Just sent it to me like the decision had already been made without me," she replied, her own anger beginning to ignite.

"Oh yeah, so you're going to sit there and tell me it has nothing to do with Draco Malfoy? The slimy little git you've been half-bound to for over six months?" he accused, scooting backward on the sofa to put some distance between them. She opened her mouth to respond but he beat her to it. "And how did it happen, hmm? Everything I've been told about this sort of bonding says it can only be solidified with the exchanging of a family ring, and your hands are as free as your wrists."

"That's not the only-" she started but stopped. "Wait, told by who?"

Bash looked tripped up, but quickly recovered. "I looked it up at the library." His excuse was unconvincing at best.

"You're lying," Kate stated simply, and Bash at least had the decency to look ashamed for half a second, so quickly, in fact, that she might have missed it had she not been glaring at him. "Told. By. Who?" Bash didn't say anything, only clenched and unclenched his jaw as if trying to decide whether or not to tell her. After several moments of back and forth glaring, when it became clear to Kate that he had no intention of telling her, Kate tore off the sofa, wand in hand. "Tell me," she hissed, wand at her side but unafraid to use it if necessary.

Startled by her offensive position, Bash looked between Kate's face and her wand and back. "What are you going to do, Kate? Hex me until I talk?" he spat.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, a knowing smirk gracing her features at the flash of doubt in his eyes. "Alright. Challenge _this_." Quick as ever, Kate raised her wand and pointed it at the middle of his forehead, snapping out " _Legilimens"_ before Bash had time to draw a startled breath.

" _You have to get her to fall for you. It's the only way to keep her safe_ ," _came an all-too-familiar voice. Kate could see Bash clearly, standing in an empty classroom in Hogwarts, arms crossed as he leaned back against a desk. In front of him stood a much older wizard, clad in black ministry robes, back turned in contemplation._

" _But what about Malfoy? If she's already bound to him then she'll be drawn to him regardless. Nothing I do will change that," Bash defended. The wizard before him shook his head but didn't turn._

" _But she doesn't know that yet. And since the bond isn't yet completed, she can still be drawn to another." Finally he turned, and Kate watched her father put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "If she cares about you like I think she does, then it should be no problem getting her away from that Malfoy boy. I can't have her bonded to the child of a Death Eater. And you are a good young man. She'll love you in time."_

 _Kate couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her father and Bash had planned this. To get her away from Draco completely. Her father had even come all the way to Hogwarts just to meet with him about this._

" _I'll do my best, sir. I really do care about your daughter. If all goes well, with your blessing, I'd like to offer her my intent over Christmas break," Bash said, straightening so as not to appear intimidated by his request._

" _Of course, dear boy. You have my blessing a million times over. Just don't let me down."_

Kate ended the legilimency, stumbling back several steps, wand still raised. Bash stood from the couch and reached forward as if to catch her before she lost her footing, but she recovered without help. That's when she saw it. Around Bash's outstretched hand wrapped the thin, nearly-invisible scar of an Unbreakable Vow. Something he must have normally disillusioned to hide but hadn't had the chance to when she surprised him earlier. He saw her see it, and quickly pulled his hand back, covering it with the other. She let her wand arm drop as she attempted to process everything. Neither spoke or moved as Kate continued to stare blankly at his covered hand and Bash stared at the floor.

Finally she looked up at his face, and marvelled at the fact he had the audacity to look more mad than ashamed at his part in the plot. "So let me get this straight," she began, startling him from his own thoughts so he looked up to meet her eyes. "You were… _charged_ by my father with making me fall in love with you so I wouldn't complete the bond with Draco. Which he then made you take a Vow not to tell me anything even if I asked or threatened you." It wasn't a question, and Bash clearly knew that since he didn't respond. "And when you met my parents at King's Cross the end of last term, your nerves were because you hoped I wouldn't catch on that it wasn't the first time you'd met my father, right?" With a silent nod, Bash retook his seat on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back and let her continue without interrupting. Kate began to pace, figuring if she kept moving it would keep her too busy to hex him. She did stop and look at him, however, when a wild thought occurred to her. "Was my mother aware of this?" If she was, that would explain why Kate had seen her at the quidditch match back in October, since she thought it unlikely that Helena was just paying a friendly visit to her old greasy-haired school chum. She still wasn't sure how her father had managed to slip in and out of the castle without her knowledge, and it made no sense why he wouldn't have been at the game with her mom then.

"No, your mother wasn't involved," Bash answered. _Damn_.

"Right. Okay." She resumed her pacing, but the absurdity of the whole situation finally set in and next thing she knew she was laughing. Bash continued to sit there while she got it out of her system, and as she wiped her eyes of the tears forming in the corners with her left hand, she slipped her wand back into a pocket sewn into her jeans with her right. "Oh, gods, this is rich."

"I suppose," Bash drawled, clearly not seeing why this was so funny, which made it even funnier in her opinion.

"Oh it is," she said between breathy laughs. "Oh, Bash. We're done here, if that wasn't obvious enough."

The older boy exhaled slowly and nodded in defeat. "Yes, I gathered that bit." Kate reached into her back pocket where she'd stowed the Pandora box earlier and handed it back to him.

"Thanks for the time we had. It was a treat," she remarked genuinely once the laughter had stopped. "Maybe we can still be friends." He snorted at that, but gave her a small smile and nodded. Afterall, he couldn't really be mad at her after he was the one trying to trick her anyway, right?

As if on cue, Olivia, Karen and Bella emerged from the girl's dormitory, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs when they saw Kate standing in front of Bash on the couch.

"Everything alright?" Bella chanced the question.

"Oh yeah. Long story. I'll fill you in later," Kate said with a smile, feeling much better than she had in days now that this business was done. The girls moved over to her, seeming more relaxed themselves now that she seemed to be.

"Great. Breakfast then?" Karen asked, looping her arm through Kate's. The younger witch nodded and they girls moved toward the door.

A thought struck Kate, who stopped and turned back to Bash who was still sitting on the couch staring at the box in his hands. "Oh and Bash," she said to get his attention. "Since you're so close with my father, I'll let you break the news to him." His eyes went wide with fear, and she shot him a quick wink before pulling the befuddled group of girls through the portrait hole toward breakfast.


End file.
